


Twisted

by DarlingDem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, S&M, Smut, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDem/pseuds/DarlingDem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>String of one shots from the same alternate-high school universe.</p>
<p>This is the typical Freshman Dipper Pines is a mega nerd who has a crush on popular junior, bad boy, Bill Cipher, but with a twist. </p>
<p>Dipper gets sassy with Bill and the upperclassman takes it upon himself to teach Dipper a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dipper Has a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is being designed as a series of one shots that all string together but can be read separatly. there is no definitive plot or end, at least not yet. The idea is that if I lose interest it won't leave anyone hanging. 
> 
> Also this stroy is terrible and I can't beleive I wrote it. In all fairness I use writing as an outlet. When I came up with this idea I was having a very bad day. I swear I am a normal healty person, and taking out my stress on fictional characters helps me be that way. It is a healthy way to deal with stress. Just felt the need to explain myself. 
> 
> The first oneshot isn't that bad, but I came up with some worse scenarios. Just a warning. 
> 
> Tags will be added as they come up in the story.
> 
> Other than that please enjoy

 

Dipper Pines had a problem. He was a dorky freshman who believed in aliens, ghosts and all things supernatural. He was an overachiever who had special placement in honors classes with Juniors and seniors. His superior intellect made the upperclassmen appear dumb in comparison. To say he was a walking target for bullies was an understatement. He was picked on often and it was sometimes physical. He had been pushed, punched, and knocked down. That wasn’t the problem though. No. The problem was that he liked it.

 

It’s not that Dipper wanted to be picked on, because he didn’t. The words and ill intention hurt and the emotional abuse was bound to have lasting effects. But the physical aspect…

 

Dipper had been diagnosed with passive Algolagnia. His brain interpreted pain signals as pleasure. He had been diagnosed after breaking his arm as a child. His parents rushed him to the hospital and grew concerned as he fondled the bent limb with barely suppressed giggles. After seeing multiple physician specialties and a plethora of testing it was determined his disease was benign. Medically speaking he was an enigma, he had the worse case of Algolagnia ever seen, though the disease wasn’t thoroughly studied. Medical professionals advised his parents he could live a normal healthy life so long as he sought medical care for any injury, even though it didn’t hurt.

 

The doctors were wrong though. Because of his problem  he lived anything but a normal life. Was is normal to find pleasure in being tortured by the bullies he hated? He didn’t want to feel good when someone was trying to hurt him. It was hurder still to bite back moans when his attackers pushed him into a wall or punched him in the stomach. He was filled with self loathing when, sometimes after being beat up, he would make his way to the bathroom or supply closet to ‘finish’ what they had started; pumping his erection while he touched his sensitive bruises. 

 

It wasn’t that he was attracted to his attackers. They were usually dumb meathead jocks, or emo punks with something to prove. What they were proving by beating up on Dipper, someone physically smaller and weaker than them, he didn’t know. There was nothing to like other than how they made him feel physically. Emotionally they made him feel like garbage and he was disgusted with himself that people he hated could make him feel so good. 

 

He had already accepted he would never have a normal relationship. Even if he could find someone who genuinely liked him it wouldn’t last. What sort of person would be ok with abusing the person they loved? No one. Any normal person would think him a freak. These were hard feelings to deal with when he was an a point where his pubescent sexual awareness was awakening.

 

Like any boy his age he was becoming interested in the opposite, well in his case, same sex and wanted to experiment. Luckily, or not so luckily, Dipper already knew he didn’t need to have sex to get off. The other party didn’t even have to be attracted to him. They just needed to cause him enough pain for a long enough period of time. If he was going to be bullied and get off on it he might as well be attracted to the person. For this reason he had set his sights on none other than pretty boy, straight A student and trouble maker extraordinaire, Bill Cipher. 

 

The blond was smart, funny, personable and was well liked by his teachers and peers. While he did have a bad temper and was known to fly into a rage over simple things, he was a resourceful and with quick thinking was generally able to get himself out of trouble. He also wasn’t your typical bully and Dipper liked that. If it came to fists the other party usually deserved it and and they were usually the same size if not bigger than than him. Bill was also tall, dark, and handsome, but not in the usual cliche way. 

 

So how was Dipper going to get what he wanted from Bill when the upperclassman wasn’t a bully and never paid him any mind anyway? Well Dipper had a plan.

 

Dipper stood in the doorway of his last period Class. Bill was already sitting in the second to last row, waiting for class to start, and talking to a few of his friends. The blond laughed at something somebody said and it made the brunette’s heart stutter. He wished he could be in that circle of friends; Bill looking at him with his interested heterochromatic eyes. But it was ok, he would settle for a look of hatred so long as the blond’s dark hands caused Dipper’s pain/pleasure.

 

“Move it Pines.” A school mate pushed past Dipper, to make his way into the classroom.

 

“Sorry” Dipper mumbled apologetically. 

 

Running a hand through his dark curls the freshman decided it was now or never. Walking the short distance to Bill’s desk seemed to take an eternity. Passing it, Dipper pushed Bill’s books off his desk, copying the trick usually performed on him, and the texts fell to the floor with a thud. “Whoops.”

 

“Not cool dude.” Said Bill’s friend Hector, better known as Hectorgon for his love of math-specifically geometry. “You ought to apologize Dipshit” He made to follow after Dipper, but Bill stopped him.

 

The blond gave Dipper a dirty look as the boy took a seat behind him, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. “Calm your jets Hectorgon, it’s not big deal. I’m sure it was an accident.”

 

_ Well that was anticlimactic _ Dipper thought, disappointed. He watched a girl jump out of her seat to collect the fallen books and return them to Bill as their teacher, Mrs. Albers, walked in. The scenario had played out much different in his head; more violent. 

 

The minutes of class time trickled by. Collectively they were going over the test that was just handed back-most of the class had done poorly. As Dipper had gotten a hundred percent he didn’t see any reason to pay attention. Passing the time he looked over Bill’s shoulder as the blond junior doodled little illuminati's on his test. A 98-he had only gotten one wrong. 

 

“Bill?” both Dipper and Bill’s head shot up at the teacher calling out the Junior’s name. Apparently she had asked him a question and was waiting for an answer. 

 

“Uh…” he tapped his pencil on his desk trying to sort through his subconscious memory to find the question, but he was drawing a blank. “I’m sorry” He smiled sheepishly “I was a bit lost in my thoughts. What was the question?”

 

“Never mind.” Mrs. Albers shook her head. She was glad it was friday as much as the students were. “Veronica, would you mind supplying the answer?” The teacher moved on.

 

Dipper leaned over his desk to whisper to Bill “Lost in thought or just stupid? This is an honors class, are you sure you belong in here?” He sat back in his chair, wearing a smug expression.

 

Bill whipped around in his seat to face the voice that had just insulted him. “What the hell?” It came out louder than he had intended.

 

“Bill! Really?” The professor stood with her hands on her hips. “That is twice now. Please face forward and leave your classmate alone. I know it’s the end of the day but honestly...please don’t make me take corrective action.”

 

Bill’s cheeks flushed red from either anger or embarrassment, Dipper wasn’t sure, but either way the sight excited him. He smiled to himself as Bill apologized and reluctantly looked forwards, not wanting to get in trouble again.

 

When class was over all but two of the students emptied out of the room. 

 

“Did either of you need anything from me?” asked Mrs. Albers

 

“no...Just finishing up some notes.” said Dipper, the exemplar student, as always.

 

“I’m waiting for him.” he jerked his thumb at Dipper. “Extra curricular stuff.” He cracked the knuckles of one hand as if exercising it innocently.

 

“Oh. Ok. Said the professor.” She wasn’t aware that Cipher and Pines were in any of the same clubs or sports, but then again she didn’t know everything about her students. She had a lot of them after all. Perhaps they were dating-also none of her business. “Well, I’m heading out. Do you mind shutting out the lights and closing the door when you are done?”

 

Bill smiled wolfishly. “Sure thing.” he waited for the professor to leave before standing up. Moving next to Dipper’s side he placed a hand on the back of the brunette’s chair. Leaning down imposingly close to the smaller boy’s face Bill simply waited to be acknowledged. In such close proximity he noticed the boy’s chocolate locks smelled like strawberry shampoo. It was pleasant. He tried not to take enjoyment from it.

 

Dipper hadn’t looked up from his notes, but he could tell Bill was close to him from the feel of his breath on his hair. “Can I help you?” He asked, swiveling in his chair to meet Bill’s face. God, he was so close. Dipper stomach twisted over itself. He was nervous and excited. 

 

How had Bill never really noticed this kid before? His ivory skin looked soft and creamy and begged to be touched. He had a natural blush that ran across his nose and cheekbones and his moist plump lips looked good enough to eat. Too bad the kid was such a little punk. Bill didn’t have time for punks.  “You can stop being a little shit. Look..Dipper, right? I don’t know you very well but you seem like a good kid. I’m not sure what your deal is, chuchuwa complex or something, but you’d better drop it. I’m sure you’ve heard this, but I’ve got a bad temper. I’d hate to have to end up hurting you. Beating up on people smaller people isn’t my thing.” he couldn’t help himself from pulling a curl straight and letting it bounce back. It was so soft between his fingers and BIll found himself wanting to a run a hand through the dark mess. 

 

Dipper’s heart hammered against his ribs. “I-it’s exactly your thing. All you j-jerks are the same; stupid, full of your…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence. The words died in his throat as Bill picked him up by the shoulders and shoved him roughly into the wall, behind to his desk. His spine and back of his head cracked painfully against the old brick and plaster. He saw stars and he couldn’t help the whimper that replaced his lost words. It felt amazing. He was glad Bill  mistook the sound of pleasure for one of discomfort. 

 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” his face was close to Dipper’s. It was clear the impact had dazed the brunette and it turned Bill on. He warned himself to calm down or else it could end badly for both of them. “I don’t like being insulted, especially being called stupid. I really-really don’t want to hurt you. I don’t even need an apology, just promise me you’ll drop the punk ass attitude and we can walk away from this.”

 

The freshman didn’t want to walk away from this. Dipper shook his head. “I t-think you act l-like a big dick to make up f-for how small it really is.” He cringed at his own stutter, but was still able to take some satisfaction when Bill visibly bristled. Dipper shook with anticipation, and he waited with bated breath for Bill to attack him.

 

The junior pulled Dipper forward only to slam him into the wall again. He let go of the kid and let him slide to the floor. If Bill had been thinking clearly he would have walked out of the room. Let it go. But Bill had a habit of going from 0 to 60 in a blink of an eye, and he was furious. This little shit wanted to test him? Fine. Bill was going to teach him a lesson he wouldn’t soon forget. “You want to get smart?” Bill popped the button of his black skinny pants and pulled the zipper down. “You are going to see just how big of a dick I can be, and how big it really is.”

 

Dipper looked up at Bill with large frightened eyes when he pulled out his half hard cock. He had expected to get beat up, not give a blow job. The freshman had no experience with this. He was totally out of his element. What if someone walked in? What if Bill hated it? Yeah he wanted to get off, but was only 15. He wasn’t really ready for sex, oral or other wise. “I c-can’t do this.”

 

“Sure you can.” Bill took his growing arousal in his hand and pressed it against the crease of  Dipper’s lips. “All you have to do is open your mouth. Seeing as how you have been running it earlier this should be an easy task.” 

 

Dipper’s mouth ran dry and he licked his lips, his tongue accidently brushing over the organ intending to invade his mouth. The slight, wet contact caused Bill to shiver and it made the freshman want to please his upperclassman. Dipper shifted to his knees and parted his lips as he looked up at Bill shyly, from under his lashes. 

 

Heat flooded Bill’s abdomen as he watched himself disappear into the wet cavern of Dipper’s mouth. The freshman’s soft lips felt like heaven as they wrapped around his cock. He let out a quiet moan as the inexperienced tongue navigated his length for a comfortable position. Bill was sure the younger boy wasn’t trying to please him but it felt good anyway.

 

The brunette experienced Bill’s size as it grew to it’s true length inside his mouth. The penile skin felt silky against his tongue and he felt the need to explore the slight dip of the external urethra, the ridge of the head, and the throbbing veins of the shaft-each alone and as a whole as it slid in and out of his mouth.

 

The slow and gentle ebb and flow soon gave way to more turbulent movements and the idle fingers that had been carding through his curls turned into a rough grip. Bill pushed further into Dipper’s mouth and the brunette found himself gagging around the first few rough shoves of Bill’s hips; the erection being forced to the back of his soft throat. But after he relaxed his muscles the gag reflex diminished and he was able to enjoy the the pounding sensation.

 

What should have been pain sent waves of pleasure rolling through Dipper’s slight body. Moaning around the cock the freshman splayed his fingers over Bill’s muscular glutes and pulled the hips closer to him so that each crash pushed the swollen, leaking dick, further and harder against his throat. He wanted the pain; the pleasure. 

 

Bill was surprised at how hungrily the boy devoured him. He lost all control when Dipper hugged his hips to take him deeper. He had been deep throated before but never like this. He was well endowed in both length and girth.  Even though he liked it rough he was used to having to be soft and gentle as to not hurt his partners. He didn’t know how the freshman could take him like this. It had to hurt. From the look and sounds coming from the boy it almost seemed he was enjoying himself. But that was impossible, right?

 

The small boy’s moaning was sinful and caused delectable vibrations around Bill’s pulsing member. Bill looked down at the freshman. Never before had he seen such a beautiful sight: lusty eyes brimming with tears, red flushed cheeks, and a salivating mouth that wrapped oh so tightly around him. Losing it completely Bill started slamming into him harder; more forcibly than he had ever been with any partner. Growls rumbled past his lips, reveling in a pleasure more more intense than he had ever experienced. The poor boy’s head slammed into the wall with a crack everytime Bill pushed his hips forward but he was too far gone to notice or care.

 

Dipper had never known anything could feel so good. He experienced pleasure in so many spots: the roots of his hair where it was gripped tightly by unforgiving fists, his head when it ricocheted against the wall, and the back of his throat as it was slammed into over and over by the relentless blunt cock. He felt hot all over and the pressure in his abdomen built until it exploded in a blinding orgasm. He held onto Bill like a lifeline as his body trembled and his dick spit cum into his pants. Bill still worked him and every sensation at this point was an overdrive to  his over sensitized body. It felt so good he started crying; fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

Bill mistook Dipper’s pleasure and tears for that of discomfort. It turned him on. He felt he should be ashamed, but he wasn’t. Causing pain pushed him over the edge. Still fisting Dipper’s hair he removed himself from the hot wet mouth just in time to shoot cum in hot, sticky, dripping ribbons all over the younger boy’s flushed face. 

 

Once his dick was emptied Bill let go of Dipper and tucked himself back into his pants. Dipper fell back against the wall in a spent heap and Bill stumbled back to sit upon a desk. Panting, the blond came down from his high and looked at his younger classman; a beautiful mess on the floor. 

 

Bill frowned to himself. He had technically just mouthraped this kid. He felt a little guilty but was more concerned with the trouble he could get in for this. Taking his phone out he took a picture of Dipper-his face dripping with cum.

 

Kneeling in front of the freshman, Bill showed him the clear picture he had just snapped. It was obvious what was on his face. “You would hate for anyone to see this picture, yes?”

 

Dipper nodded his head, tears still gathered in his eyes. He knew Bill was using it for blackmail should be want to tattle. 

 

“Then keep this a secret between us and the picture will too. Wouldn’t want everyone to see you for the little slut you are.”

 

“Ok” Dipper said dumbly. His brain felt fuzzy. He imagined this is what feeling drunk must be like. He wasn’t sure if it was a post coital haze or from the several impacts to his head. Either way, he liked it. 

 

“Well,” said Bill as he stood and collected his belongings. “I’m sorry I had to do that to you, but I do hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

 

Dipper didn’t respond until Bill had left. “Definitely not.” He said to the empty room as he pulled himself up on wobbly legs. 

  
Dipper’s brain was twisted. He couldn’t help it.


	2. Punish me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's a tattle tale and needs to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God there is somthing wrong with me. I just can't even...
> 
> I was supposed to go to bed early so I can get up and exercise before I go to work tommorrow, but instead you got this. Hopefully I still get up and exercise, I'm starting to melt in on myself. That said, this is not proof read, so please forgive any spelling and grammer errors.
> 
> Warnings: Spanking. This is pure filth. Little bit of blood. Slight S&M

 

Dipper unnecessarily, when there was plenty of room in the aisle, shoved his way past Bill to get to his seat. 

 

The Junior looked down, annoyed, to see who jostled his shoulder. His heterochromatic gaze locked with large brown eyes for a moment before disregarding them all together. He continued his conversation with Veronica, or Pyronica as he nicknamed her-because she was so hot she set boys hearts ablaze. “Yeah, so, I forgot my Phone, locked my keys in my car- which means I will have to break into it later, and I got an 86 on my biology exam. All in all, not a great day.”

 

Pyronica rolled her eyes. “Poor baby, an 86. I would kill to do that well in biology.”

 

“Not when you are trying to get into law school. That exam might bring down my overall grade. Good thing the teacher drops the lowest test score. I should be able to save it if I do well the rest of the year.”

 

“Study harder, I guess?” The girl wasn’t too concerned about school. At almost 17 she already had a promising career as a model, even with her slightly crooked teeth. It was easy to overlook simple flaws when one had a body like her’s. 

 

“I did study, but I was a bit distracted. Kept looking at something on my phone.” Bill looked momentarily Dipper’s way, but the brunette didn’t notice. Even though he was eavesdropping on the blond’s conversation he was pretending to be engrossed in a textbook.

 

“I could really use some stress relief.” Bill continued, reaching out to trail his fingers down Py’s arm in a way he knew the cheer leader liked. He and the fuchsia haired junior had dated in the past and while it didn’t work out the two still had a...more than friends kind of relationship.

 

“Mmm, what did you have in mind.” she said stepping closer to him.

 

“How about a thorough spanking.” he whispered so that the other classmates wouldn’t overhear it, well those that weren’t purposely listening anyway. Bill liked to hit when he was stressed out.

 

“You know I’m not really into that, do I get anything out of it afterwards?” the girl questioned. 

 

Bill knew she meant sex. While he was Bi he found after some exploration that he veered more towards boys. “If you let me get a little rough.” Violence aroused him, which he needed a sliver of in order to perform well with a female. Even one as beautiful as Pyronica.

 

“I should have known you would say that.” The girl took her seat as the study period aide came in. Bill’s ‘a little’ rough translated to his partner not being able to sit comfortably for a week. “I’m going to have to pass, maybe next time. I have a field hockey game on Friday and I need to be able to move.” Most of Bill’s relationships didn’t last because he was too rough in bed, or just because he pressured them into having sex. They were all high schoolers after all. Not everyone was willing to lose their virginity at such a young age. Not even for someone as handsome and persuasive as Bill. “Don’t pout at me like that.” she whispered to Bill, taking out some homework, as the blond stuck out his lower lip in disapproval. “I’m sure you can find someone else to ravage. You’re certainly popular enough and I’m sure someone would be thrilled to let you try them before they find out how wicked you are.”

 

Bill barked out a  laugh and the study teacher shot him a disapproving look. 

 

Dipper decided he hated Veronica or whatever it was that Bill called her. He tapped his fingers on his notebook pensively. It was clear he could fulfill Bill’s violent desires. If only the upperclassmen wasn’t so set on ignoring him. He had tried being rude, made snide remarks, and picked on Bill’s obvious insecurities, but the blond was dead set on pretending he didn’t exist. Really, Bill was forcing his hand.

 

***

It wasn’t unusual for Bill to be called down to the disciplinarian’s office, Mr. Greer, but the staff member was surprised at that accusations of one Dipper Pines against the Junior.  While Cipher could be a punk, It wasn’t like him to pick on a seemingly innocent kid. However, Pines was a straight A student and his records from middle school were spotless, so it wasn’t likely the freshman was making it up. He had not choice but to question the seventeen year old that now sat in front of him.

 

“Dipper Pines says you have been harassing him, insulting him, and pushing him around. What do you say to these accusations?”

 

Bill’s lip twitched in irritation. How dare that little shit! Dipper was the one who had been, for whatever reason, harassing him. Yes, he may had taken it too far when he forced the pretty little thing to suck him off, but the kid had been asking for it. Besides, he had done everything to ignore the kid so that he wasn’t tempted to do worse. That brat was testing his patience. “Dipper Pines? The small freshmen with curly brown hair, that is in the advanced placement classes?” He tried to make it seem that he didn’t even really know the kid, let alone sexually assault him. 

 

Mr. Greer nodded his head and Bill continued “I’ve hardly ever said two words to him. Is he sure he’s accusing the right person? Does he have any proof?”

 

“He told me to look at your phone, said you might have something to show me on it.” mentioned the disciplinarian.

 

If luck wasn’t on his side he would have threw up. “I don’t have my phone on me today. You are welcome to check my bag and locker if you don’t believe me. I would be more than happy to give it to you tomorrow. I honestly don’t know what Pines thinks you’ll find on there but I can assure you it’s clean. Well free of guilt anyway. I’m a popular person with a dirty reputation so we both know it’s not clean.” Bill figured he better throw a joke in or else Mr. Greer might get suspicious. He was going to make sure to delete the incriminating evidence as soon as he got home. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t going to miss it. In all honesty he jerked off to it a couple times in the last two weeks since he took it. He would love to recreate the intense orgasm he had experienced that day.

 

The older man shook his head, trying his best not to chuckle and encourage the blond’s questionable behavior. “Forget it. I’ll trust you this time, I’d rather not see any of your dirty photo’s or sexting or whatever it is you teen’s have on your phones these days. If you're picking on the kid, can you just knock it off? I’d prefer not to have to give you a detention.”

 

“I can promise you, I haven’t been bothering on the kid.”  _ But I will be now, _ he added to himself as he stood up, placing the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. “He’s probably confusing me for some other Jerk that’s bullied him. The kid acts and looks like a target for bullies, probably happens so often he can’t tell the difference anymore. That or he could use some glasses.”

 

“Just go back to class, you can get a late slip from the secretary on the way out.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” said Bill, waving the senior staff member off. “I know the drill. See you soon, I’m sure.”

 

***

 

It was already late when Dipper left his paranormal club, but he still had an hour before his parents would come to get him because after cheerleading practice Mabel still had a meeting for the pep club committee. Making his way down the stairs, his overgrown curls bouncing, he decided to head to the library to do homework for the next hour. With the school mostly deserted at this time Dipper didn’t expect to crash right into someone at the bottom of the steps. He almost fell back but a strong arm wrapped around the back of his waist and pulled him upright.

 

“S-sorry” The freshman mumbled apologetically.

 

“Dipper!” Bill smiled wolfishly. “Just the boy I was looking for.”

 

“B-bill.” Dipper was honestly surprised. “Why were you looking for me?” He knew why. He had heard Bill being called down to the disciplinarian’s office over the loudspeaker. Dipper himself was the cause. He started to tremble with excitement.

 

The blond relished the feeling of the boy quaking against him. “We both know why. I warned you didn’t I? I told you not to tell anyone about our...experience, and yet you tattled…”

 

“No” Dipper cut in. “I didn’t say what you made me do. I just...I just..” How could he explain himself without making himself look like a weirdo?

 

“Told a bunch of lies?” Bill trailed his fingers down the bare skin of Dipper’s arms, exposed under the short sleeves of his tee shirt. He took one of Dipper’s hands in his and started to lead the boy away. “You’ve been acting very childish and I, well, I have been the epitome of mature. You have taunted me, pushed me, and yet I was patient with you. Kind even. I ignored your childish antics, until now that is. You have gone too far this time. Trying to get me in trouble. Really, Dipper. I think it’s high time you be taught another lesson, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Bill had led Dipper to the gym and into the storage room where they held the sports equipment. All sports were done for the day. They would have their privacy here. He locked the door behind him. It was strange the boy didn’t put up more of a fight, considering how feisty he had been. All bark and no bite.

 

“W-what are you going to do to me?” Dipper asked, both thrilled and frightened. He allowed Bill to pull him upon his lap. A semi firm bulge could be felt against his butt. 

 

“I think,” Bill whispered into Dipper’s ear, rubbing the boy’s slender legs, satisfied with how the freshman’s unfortunate fashion choice worked to his advantage “the punishment should fit the crime.”

 

Bill repositioned himself and Dipper, over the stacked gym mats they sat upon, so that Dipper was laying across his lap. He massaged the brunette’s ass lightly through his clothing. “Since you have been behaving so childishly, you should be spanked like one. Now tuck your knees in so that I have better access.”

 

Dipper did as he was told and he tried not to whine when Bill took his hand off his rear end. He wanted Bill to start the punishment so badly. However he was further excited when Bill took a long metal ruler from his school bag and set it beside him. 

 

“For when we get warmed up.” he explained to Dipper. “Now, before I start, I want to hear that I have your express permission to punish you. I’d prefer not to have a repeat of last time. I don’t want to feel like I did something wrong when this is your fault.”

 

Dipper wanted this so badly he was practically salivating with sexual hunger but he couldn’t stop himself from asking,  “What happens if I say no?”

 

Bill had once again began gently kneading Dipper’s plush cheeks. “Then I tell Valentino that you’ve been flirting with his girl. I already know the senior doesn’t like you and I don’t think he’d be as cautious with you as I will be.”

 

The thought of Robbie’s greasy hands on him, even if just to kick his ass, made him shudder with revulsion. He didn’t even know how his friend could date him. But honestly they probably wouldn’t even be together much longer. Wendy was tired of his bullshit. 

 

“That’s playing dirty.” Dipper squeezed his thighs together, pressing his legs against his growing arousal.

 

“Just playing your game Dipper. Shouldn’t have played with the big boys if you can’t handle the rough housing.” It was so cute the way Dipper squirmed atop his lap.

 

“I can handle it.” said Dipper, pushing his ass higher in the air. “Do it.” He was a little surprised when Bill yanked his shorts and underwear down around his knees. He blushed furiously as his naked genitals brushed against Bill’s pants.

 

A loud smack resonated in the room and Dipper cried out. It hurt so good. Bill wasn’t gentle and and Dipper didn’t want him to be. He closed his eyes, wanting each hard hit to be a surprise. He was panting in just a few short minutes.

 

Bill varied his timing and intensity of the hits, but the longer he did it the harder he smacked the poor boy. He tried to tell himself Dipper didn’t deserve this cruelty, but he had, had a bad day and this made him feel so much better. It caused a heat to tear through him and for pleasure to swell in his belly. Dipper was a whining, gyrating, mess when he decided to take a break. He admired how red and inflamed the boys round globes were. Bill flexed his hand, it was tingling and practically numb, but he wasn’t done yet.

 

Dipper opened his eyes when the onslaught ceased, his hips still humping air. He had been so close to orgasm, and while it hurt to be denied he was glad he didn’t cum on Bill’s pants. The blond would probably be disgusted. “I-Is it over?” he panted. 

 

“No, Dipper. I’m sorry, but you’ve been a very bad boy and I need to make sure you’ve served your sentence appropriately.” Bill picked up the oversized metal ruler and swung it wide to land upon the rosy cheeks. Dipper Jerked forward from the force of the impact and Bill became even more aroused at the sight. 

 

The edges of the ruler started hitting the skin hard enough to draw thin lines of blood across Dipper’s cheeks. The stinging, slapping, and cuts felt so good that Dipper couldn’t repress the moans that escaped his lips. He wouldn’t last much longer, and was still petrified of spilling out on the blond’s black pants, but he was afraid to tell Bill to stop.

 

The sight of blood and the sound of, what he believed to be pained, moaning was driving Bill mad. He was a sexual sadist and he couldn’t help it. He wanted to fuck the kid so bad. And while he wanted to hurt him he didn’t want to  _ hurt  _ him. He could be cruel, but he wasn’t a cruel person. 

 

Bill flipped Dipper over so that his front was bent over the mats. Coming up behind Dipper he curled into his back, the boy’s shorts falling to pool around his ankles. “I’m sorry.” he growled out as he started grinding his clothed crotch into Dipper’s bare ass. “I don’t want to fuck you.” He did actually. “But I need to get off.” 

 

Splaying his hands on either side of Dipper, Bill undulated his hips into the smaller boy with ruthless vigor. It would have felt so much better if he could unsheathe his cock and slam it into the virgin hole, but the unsympathetic dry humping would have to do if he didn’t want to bypass ethical boundaries. 

 

Bill had Dipper effectively pinned to the gym mat. Each rut of hostile hips resulted in the boy’s exposed arousal to stroke against padded foam. He would have fret over how unhygienic it was if his mind wasn’t clouded with pleasure. Bill’s bulge gyrated against his abused and bleeding ass with sharp and stinging euphoria. With so much stimulation Dipper came first, it smeared across the mat and his own thighs and abdomen as Bill continued to pound against him. When the stimulation didn’t stop he once again found himself crying at the rapturous sensitivity.  “B-Bill...P-please...I c-can’t” It felt so good he could almost feel the pain, but as usual it registered as pleasure at the last moment. His body couldn’t take it. He felt like he could explode in ecstasy.

 

“Shut up. I’m...ahhnnn...almost there.” he shifted his weight to balance himself with one arm so that he could use his free hand to push Dipper’s head into the gym mat. It riled him up to no end when those teary brown eyes tried to look back at him. He could feel Dipper’s blood finally soaking through his pants and the thought of the freshman’s blood on him pushed him to release. He smashed himself into the younger boy as he came, causing the brunette to shudder underneath him. Unknown to him, Dipper came a second time in tandem with Bill.

 

Bill slid to the floor, breathing heavily, and turned himself to lean against the mats. He looked down at his crotch. His pants were a mess. Soiled spots of blood made sections of black fabric appear darker and wet blotches started to spread as cum leaked through the material. It was a good thing he had a sweater in his bag he could wrap around his waist. Not that he was likely to bump into anyone this late in the  day. 

 

The blond watched as Dipper stood and pulled his pants back up. His pale moon, was a red wreck of shallow cuts and irritated skin. The brunette sniffled and Bill felt the guilt set in. He had gone too far. This was the exact reason he had ignored Dipper’s taunting. The brunette didn’t look at Bill as he found a roll of paper towels and disinfectant spray and cleaned his mess from the mats.

 

“Dipper I’m really sorry.” He put his bloodied ruler away and took out his sweater to conceal his stain splattered crotch.

 

The brunette didn’t know how to act after...whatever it was they just did. It was so awkward and a slight sexual high still tingled in his blood. Were everybody’s orgasm’s this good or was it part of his fucked up brain chemistry? “Don’t worry about it. My fault.” he mumbled. 

 

“No.” Bill mistook Dipper’s daze for something far more serious. He took Dipper’s upper arms in his hands and shook him lightly, trying to make Dipper look at him. “What I just did. It was wrong. I’m sorry. I let you get under my skin and I took it too far, like I knew I would. I should have controlled myself, but I just couldn’t. I’m not trying to make excuses but...I have a problem...I’m sick.” 

 

Dipper dared to look up Bill. He sounded so despondent and it was his fault. He had egged him on, wanted the junior to punish him. The brunette wanted to say something, but his phone rang-his parents were here to pick him up. He reached up and caressed Bill’s cheek for a brief moment. He really wanted to kiss him. He didn’t. Bill didn't want that from him and it would just make things weirder between them. “We both are.”

 

“What do you mean?” Was Dipper not mad at him? Was he still just blaming himself for what just happened because of how he had taunted Bill the last two weeks?  What?

  
The brunette shook himself free from Bill’s hold and grabbed his book bag. “I gotta go.” He ran from the room, wiping at his eyes and hoping to the heavens that his parents didn’t find anything suspicious about his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully that wasn't too bad. But if it was, well, I have no excuse.


	3. Economics and Strawberry Kisses (this title makes no sense)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group project that ends with a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to hell. 
> 
> Warings: blowjobs (obviosuly) and blood.
> 
> Also Gideon shows up. But instead of being a fat little thing, he is a skinny little thing with a big fat bubble butt.

 

It took a full week for Dipper’s toosh to heal properly. During this time the schoolmates went back to their usual relationship-which was nothing at all. Without Dipper trying to bother the high school heart throb of a Junior, Bill wasn’t going to socialize with a nerdy, pathetic, grubby freshman. At least that is how Dipper saw it. It’s not that he didn’t want BIll’s attention-good or bad-because he did, but he was too embarrassed to talk to him right now. Any deliciously painful contact, or use, of his sore butt muscles made him remember his last punishment with a blush. Being that his ass was in constant use: walking, sitting,and stretching, it was too awkward to face bill directly. No, until he could look at Bill without thinking about being dry humped then the silence between them was just fine. He could barely form a coherent sentence as it was around Bill. Fuck the blond for being so stupidly hot that it turned his superior brain to mush just by being around him.

 

With a sigh Dipper frowned as he turned his thoughts back to more important things, like class. Specifically advanced economics with Mrs Albers, next period. If only he could reach his text book. Standing on tippy toes, he wondered for the thousandth time why bothered putting anything on the top shelf of his locker. 

 

“Got it.” he said to himself as he brushed the book with his fingertips, accidently pushing it back instead of pulling it forward. “For fucks sake.” His hand dropped to his side and he stared deploringly at the wretched shelf. He would have asked for help but most students tended to ignore him.

 

“Language Dipper, this is a school not a shipyard.” Bill pressed against the smaller boy’s back and easily collected the elusive object. 

 

The brunette blushed deeply at the familiar feeling of Bill against his backside. “Thanks, I guess.” He closed his locker and circled around in the tight space to face Bill, who handed him his book.

 

“Words are meaningless. Thank me with actions…” Bill leaned in closer to Dipper. 

 

There faces were mere inches apart and the brunette thought he could get drunk off the smell of Bill’s cologne. Dipper tried to melt into his locker as Bill came closer yet.

 

“Kidding. Jeez,” Bill stood back and gave Dipper some space. ‘You look like a deer caught in headlights.”

 

“Oh.” Dipper replied stupidly, adding a high pitched titter, sounding like a teenaged girl on her first date “you have me there for a sec.” he had thought Bill was going to kiss him. He had wanted Bill to kiss him. Bill was an asshole for not kissing him. 

 

Bill gave Dipper an odd look. “What, no smart comeback or insulting comments? Are you ok?” A whole week without Dipper acting like a little dick, what gives? The blond worried once again if he had taken things too far with his retaliation over the freshman. He had made him bleed afterall. Maybe Dipper was frightened of him now-too scared to mess with him. Bill found he missed the snarky Dipper bothering him every day. Weird.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dipper said, walking away and making his way to class. Bill strode along next to him.  “What would make you think I wouldn’t be”

 

“Well you haven’t said one word to me for a week. I would think after seeing each other’s dicks we would at least be on a ‘friends’ level. Talking, maybe making jokes. That type of thing.” Bill’s boisterous voice carried over the din of the bustling students . 

 

A couple of kids turned to look at Bill and Dipper, eager for some gossip to share with their friends, especially if it included someone as popular as Bill.

 

‘Shh, not so loud.” Dipper paled. He did need anyone knowing whose dick he had done anything with. “You’re going to start rumors.”

 

Bill flung his arm over the brunette’s frail shoulders.” It’s not a rumor if it’s true.”

 

“A-all I’m saying is that people might the wrong idea about us.” Dipper stammered out. The weight on his shoulders was making his heart pound against his ribs.

 

“Wrong idea about you, maybe, but not about me. I, very much, like what we did and would be happy to it again.” Bill hummed. 

 

Dipper was so confused. What was going on? Could Bill like him?

 

Bill’s heterochromatic eyes locked with bright blue ones when a platinum haired boy walked-or rather skipped-towards them, on his way to his class.

 

“Hey Cipher.” came the high pitched voice with a southern twang. “I was so excited you came to watch me practice yesterday. Did you like my song?”

 

“Gideon, I loved it.” Bill discarded Dipper and moved onto Gideon like a kid moving from a half eaten candy bar and on to the next tempting  treat during Halloween. He followed the short boy  in sky blue hot pants and white thigh high socks. “For a minute I thought I had died and gone to heaven. You have the voice of an angel.”

 

“Bill, we’re gonna be late for class if we don’t hurry.” Dipper was insulted when Gideon didn’t even acknowledge him and again when Bill had dumped him for the prissy choir boy.

 

The junior waved Dipper off and called out behind him. “Go ahead with me, I have better things to do than learn about economics.” and then to gideon “like finding out your phone number.”

 

“Oh. Bill!” Dipper heard Gideon laugh out loud as they were swallowed up by the sea of students 

In the crowded hallway.

 

Dipper felt his heart sink as he made his way to class. Of course Bill didn’t like him like that.

 

********

 

The freshman was further disheartened when Mrs. Albers instructed them to pair up for an assignment on a one:one, girl:boy, ratio. He hated group projects.  Despised them, in fact. Not only because he usually performed a bulk of the work, but  also because no one would prefer to be grouped with him and it was always uncomfortable to be the outcast.

 

Everyone was matched up with someone when the professor started handing out paperwork. She looked at the tarty blond as he walked through the door, glad she hadn’t started explaining the project yet and that she wouldn't have to re-explain herself. She slapped the paper to his chest as he walked by to make his way to his seat.

 

“Group project Bill, you're paired up with Dipper. Hope being late was worth with it.”

 

“Everything I do is worth it.” Bill replied settling into his seat. He winked at Dipper.

 

The class laughed and Mrs. Albers rolled her eyes. “Alright, the project is a budget assignment. The good thing is that it’s for prom and since all of you.” she paused and looked at Dipper “most of you are Juniors and seniors, if this assignment is taken seriously, will be able to apply your research later in the year when you actually attend prom. As you can see on the worksheet you need to include all items in your budget, even those you don’t really intend to purchase. For example, not all of you will really rent a limo for prom, but as far as this project is concerned you are. Also you are not to make up prices. You must take the time to really research what the items will cost you locally and I will want proof: Screen shots, reference numbers, receipts-should you actually purchase something early for your actual prom-the full list of acceptable references is on page two. You have two weeks to complete this assignment, I will give you class time today to get started and the rest will be homework. Have fun.”

 

Bill Turned around in his seat as he idly watched Dipper read over the handout. The freshman raised his hand and looked past Bill. “Mrs. Albers..”

 

The teacher made her way over to Dipper. “I already know what you are going to say. The assignment is clearly made for a male and female. Sorry it’s not politically correct toward modern couples. To be fair to the other students and keep the budget items the same though one of you is going to have to research as the female.”

 

“Not it.” Bill called out childishly, a cheshire grin spreading out over his face.

 

Mrs. Albers gave Bill a disapproving look. “I’ll tell you what, if it makes you feel better, you can research the cost of two tux’s and cross out the dress.” She walked away, clearly done with the conversation. 

 

“Sorry.” Dipper apologized.

 

“For what.” Bill was still smiling ridiculously at his younger classman.

 

‘That you’re stuck with me for this project.” The small brunette looked down at the desk. “I hope you got what you wanted from Gideon...” no he didn’t  “to make it worth having to be my partner just because you were late.”

 

“I did. Phone number acquired. That’s not all I want from him, but it will work for now.” Bill was still curious as to Dipper’s sudden change in personality towards him. He was acting so...meek.

 

“Ew, gross.” he once again dared to look up at Bill. Hopefully he wouldn’t say anything too stupid to the Blond. “What’s the big deal with the school’s biggest poof anyway? I don’t see why everybody likes him.”

 

“Poof? That’s derogatory Dipper. Also, what are you, british now? Who the fuck says poof?” Bill laughed and Dipper felt himself go red all the way up to his ears.

 

“How come Gideon can use a fake southern accent and no one even questions it, but I can’t even use british slang without being made fun of?”

 

“He’s not southern?” Bill questioned.

 

“No. Not at all.” Dipper folded his arms.

 

“Huh? Well it’s still cute. Just like the rest of him.”

 

“Still don’t see the attraction.” Dipper said jealously.

 

“Well, for starters, he’s popular. He can sing and shake his fat ass in all the right ways when he dances. All the gay guys want him and I always want to be the one to have what everybody wants. Also he’s got those shapely legs, a plump rump, trim waist, slender shoulders, an adorable face...hmm, I could also be describing you.”

 

Dipper’s blush deepened, if at all possible. “Anyway, about our assignment.” he cleared his throat. He wished Bill would stop giving him mixed messages. “Do you want to split up the work or…”

 

“We can work on it together.” Bill cut in. Some of it is going to require some window shopping. I’m free after soccer practice today if you want to head over to the mall afterwards.”

 

“S-sure.” Dipper said, less than eloquent. 

 

*******

 

It might have been early October but it was still warm out on the open field with the sun beating down on the green turf. Several of the soccer players had their shirts off, including Bill and Dipper couldn’t help but stare at him. His lean torso was muscular but without being bulky, like the typical build of the football players. It was almost x-rated how his hard muscles worked under the taut skin as he ran and the light sheen of sweat covered his dark golden skin looked delicious. Dipper wanted to taste it.  

 

Dipper wiped at his mouth, afraid that he might have been drooling. The brunette found he didn’t mind that his club meeting had been canceled. If it hadn’t he wouldn’t have seen how hot Bill looked in his uniform, the shorts hanging low on his narrow waist. He wouldn’t even mind those spiked cleats digging puncture holes in his back as Bill stepped on his spine, before flipping him over, all bloody, to fuck him. The freshman shook his head. Ok, now he was just bringing it to disturbing levels. 

 

Dipper might not like sports but he could watch Bill play soccer all day. He was almost upset when the practice was over. That is until the blond sauntered over to him, his chest still heaving with the exhaustion from running. His naked torso was even more amazing up close. Dipper tried to think of something to say, but he was muted by the Junior’s mind numbing powers of sexiness. 

 

Luckily Bill spoke first. “Come with me. I’m going to take a quick shower and then we can head out.” 

 

Bill laughed when Dipper just stared at him wordlessly. “You are so weird. No wonder you get made fun of all the time.” 

 

He took Dipper’s hand and pulled him along to the locker room.  They were both silent until Bill deposited the brunette on a bench located right across from the shower stalls, and started stripping. 

 

“BILL!” Dipper covered his eyes in shock.

 

“Are you serious?” Bill said stepping inside the stall and turning on the water. “My nudity bothers you when you’ve already seen, and sucked, my dick?” 

 

Dipper spread his fingers and peeked out from between the gaps to see if was safe to look. It wasn’t. Bill had left the door wide open. “That was different.” he dropped his hands anyway. Might as well look, Bill clearly didn’t mind. He felt himself growing hard at the sight of water and suds splashing down Bill’s body as he washed his hair.

 

The blond snorted at Dipper’s reply. “Yeah, it was more physical.” he started to rinse out the shampoo, his biceps flexing invitingly as he did so. “Why don’t you get undressed and join me. I’ll let you wash me.”

 

Dipper would have been tempted and probably complied had Bill not chose Gideon over him and then tried to get in Gleeful’s pants right in front of him.

 

“I’d rather not. Don’t want to have you rubbing up on me. I might catch one of your STD’s.” Dipper spit out spitefully.

 

Bill laughed. “And there is the Dipper I’m used to. I was wondering where he went.” he started to lather up since it was obvious now that the freshman wasn’t going to do it for him. “I’ll have you know I always use a condom.”

 

“I don’t care.” Said Dipper, feeling the groove for easy insults “You're still gross. I only did stuff with you because you practically forced me to. How many people have you been with anyway?”

 

“That depends on what you mean. I have made out with countless people. Have received oral sex from over two dozen partners and fucked about ten people.” cleaned and rinsed he left the shower, grabbed a towel from his bag, and dried himself off directly in front of Dipper.

 

The freshman tried not to think about how bad he wanted to suck the cock in front of face. It was a decent size even when flaccid. “I hope your not trying to be impressive. I find it disgusting that you have been with so many partners, and you're only seventeen.”

 

“Whatever you say virgin Mary.” Bill had moved to the side to dress. “Honestly, I am not even that promiscuous. Yes, I like sex, but I would be content to stay with one person so long as they kept me satisfied. The only reason my number is so high is because none of my relationships last. Everyone I have dated breaks up with me.”

 

Dipper eyed Bill incredulously. “They break up with you? No one breaks up with someone like you.”

 

The dark skinned teen smiled smugly “Why wouldn’t they? Because I’m too fabulous? Looks like somebody thinks I am pretty awesome after all-Dipper.”

 

“Don’t get a big head. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just surprised because you're so popular. Everyone wants to date you. Not me, but everybody else. You must not be as great as you think you are in bed”

 

With Bill fully dressed the boys made their way to the parking lot and Bill’s car. 

 

“Thats Kind of true. I’m a sexual deviant. A sadist.” Bill continued the conversation “like, I get kind of rough with my partners. I try not to hurt anyone, but I lose control sometimes and I take it too far. I didn’t even think it was that bad until my past partners can’t take it anymore and I find myself single again.” Bill looked at his feet as they walked. The conversation was getting heavy. “You kind of experienced it yourself, except we’re not dating. I’m sorry if I hurt you Dipper. I really didn’t mean to.”

 

They stopped in front of a yellow Camaro that was obviously Bill’s. 

 

Dipper couldn't take Bill’s intense stare. “It wasn’t that bad. To be honest I find a little (or alot of) pain to be a bit of a turn on. It would have been really hot if it wasn’t you.”

 

Bill laughed at the insult.”Of course.” he opened the door for Dipper. “Whelp, let’s get to the mall and start this project.

 

***

They had already stopped at two salons in the mall to find out the prices for hair and make up and because there was an option to purchase makeup vs paying for the service they walked into a popular beauty store to see which would be cheaper. Bill followed Dipper around the store as the brunette wandered around the aisles.

 

“There is so much here.” Dipper complained randomly looking at things and putting them back on the shelves. “I didn’t even know there was this many types of cosmetics.” Nor did he know what half of them were for. “Ugg, this is impossible” he complained.

 

“Can I help you?” Asked a chipper sales woman with black hair who was probably in her early twenties.

 

“Yes, actually...Stacey” Bill read the nametag  pinned to her temple style uniform. “My friend here is looking to get makeup ideas for our prom, but we are trying to see if buying it would be cheaper then having it done at some fancy salon.”

 

Stacey bounced on her feet and clapped her hands together. “Absolutely. Come with me.” 

 

She sat Dipper down in front of a large mirror located in the middle of the store. “I remember my prom, it was so magical. You two are going to love it.” Stacey said as she gathered something from a drawer. “Now lets see.” She examined Dipper’s face for a moment. “So will you be wearing a dress or a tux?”

 

“A tux.” Bill interjected not letting Dipper answer for himself. In reality it didn’t matter as the brunette wasn’t going to the prom, unless invited by an upperclassman.

 

“Ok,” The sales associate nodded. “So being that you're not wearing a dress, we will really want to keep your make up to a minimum, which will be good for your wallet.” She squinted her eyes and she considered Dipper. “You have such flawless ivory skin, so we can definitely skip foundation. Blush too, your cheeks are rosy enough. I am so jealous.” she started pinning his curls back. “I would suggest a concealer for the shadows under your eyes but if you get enough sleep they should go away. So we can hold off on…” 

 

Dipper cringed when he realized she had exposed his birthmark. The woman and Bill were both staring at it. “That’s interesting.” said the woman carefully, obviously not wanting to ruin her potential sale. “So is this something we want to cover?”

 

“No” Bill once again replied for Dipper. “I like it.”

 

“Of course you do.” said stacey. “It’s so unique, part of what makes him special to you, am I right? So next question, what is the accent color for your tuxes?”

 

Dipper opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. He was too preoccupied, wondering if she thought he and Bill were a couple and why Bill would be entertaining the idea. He must have found it funny. The blond did have a weird sense of humor.

 

“Mine is gold and his is silver.” Bill supplied.

 

“I have the perfect thing.” She ran off and came back shortly with a few things in her hands. She started applying silver, gold and black eyeshadow to his lids. As she did so, she instructed Dipper on how to recreate the look. “This little color palette will look great with your tuxes and,” she said as she lined his eyes in khol “it comes with this little eyeliner for free and the palette is on sale for eighteen bucks.”

 

She looked at Bill since he seemed to be the talker and most likely the one with the buying power. “What do you think?”

 

“Beautiful.” he said admiring Dipper’s face. 

 

“I know, right.” Stacey practically sang. “Next up, the lips. Are we thinking solid color or lip gloss?” She held up two red lip products.

 

“Gloss.” Bill answered easily.

 

“Thought so.” she applied the gloss with a disposable wand. “You will love this. It has a sheer red color that will come off as natural and it will make his lips look wet and kissable all night long. Best part, it’s strawberry flavored.”

 

“My favorite fruit.” Bill commented and smirked devilishly at the brunette “I bet it’s delicious.” Dipper could hit Bill.

 

“Why don’t you try it?” Stacey suggested.

 

“I’d love to.” Bill leaned in slowly and, stuck in a chair with nowhere to go, Dipper let him. 

 

Bill pressed his lips against Dipper’s softly. It was chaste but he did take Dipper’s lower lip between his teeth for a moment so that he could run his tongue along the plump thing for a sample of the flavored gloss. He pulled away with a playful smile.

 

“What did you think? It’s only $12.00 dollars.”

 

“We’ll take them both.” Bill said.

 

“Great, I’ll go grab the sealed products and meet you two sweet peaches at the counter to ring you up.”

 

“Bill, what the hell?” Dipper whispered as they made their way to the cashier’s counter.

 

“What? It’s for school. And if we buy it we’ll have the receipt to prove the cost.”

 

“I could have found the prices online. I don’t want to spend money on makeup I will never wear.”

 

“Relax.” Bill said, wrapping an arm around Dipper’s waist and pulling their outer thighs together “I’m buying. Besides you could use the gloss, it will hydrate your usually chapped looking lips.”

 

********

 

In the next week the boys found time in between clubs and sports to meet up several times to work on their project. They had almost completed it and a few days early at that. Usually Dipper would congratulate himself on a job well done but he was going to miss hanging out, if school work constituted as hanging out, with Bill. There was only two items left to cost compare: limo and flowers, both of which they could research on the internet and in the comfort of Bill’s room. 

 

Dipper was a little nervous when he followed Bill through his house, or rather mansion, and into the kitchen. Bill looked through the cabinets. “Lets grab some snacks to eat while we work. What do you like?”

 

“I dunno. Do you have fruit snacks and soda?” Dipper leaned against a high pub table. 

 

“So strawberries and seltzer?” asked Bill as he opened the fridge door, which was built into the wall, to grab the fruit. “My parents, and I by default, are health food freaks.” he washed the red berries and emptied the container into a fancy looking bowl. 

 

“Oh that’s cool, I guess.” Dipper said taking the can of cold seltzer offered to him. “What do your parents do anyway?” he followed Bill once more through the house.

 

“My mom is a neurosurgeon and my dad is a psychiatrist. Neither of them are abusive, in case you were wondering if that’s why I’m a sadist and a sucker for causing pain. I’m a sick bastard all on my own.” 

 

In the last week they had talked more about Bill’s unhealthy sex fetish, but Dipper still hadn’t really divulged his secret. Dipper was afraid Bill would take advantage of it, and he wanted to have some control over the situation. He didn’t want his heart broken after all, just everything else. Too bad nothing else had happened since the kiss, if you could really call it that-it was more of a taste testing, in the beauty store.

 

Bill continued to babble until they had reached his room. Like the rest of the house, it was huge. With high vaulted ceilings and a large four poster bed, complete with sheer valances, the room looked more like it belonged to an interior decorator then to a teenaged boy. 

 

“Wow.” was all he could think of to say as he took a seat on Bill’s bed and pulled his lap top from his bag. “It’s so soft. I’d love to sleep in this bed.”

 

Bill grabbed his oversized surface pro from off his desk and met Dipper on the bed. “I’d also love for you to sleep in my bed.” He leaned closer to Dipper and laughed when the brunette shoved his face away.

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Work. Now. I’ll take the limo and you can have the flowers.”

 

The two worked silently for an hour until they found prices that would work for their remaining budget. 

 

“Finally.” Bill said, stretching his long arms over his head.

 

“I know, right.” Dipper shared Bill’s sentiments. Having worked up an appetite he reached for one of the forgotten strawberries, but came up empty handed when Bill swiped the bowl away from him last minute. “Hey, what gives?”

 

“You can have one, but” and here Bill smile wolfishly “I have to feed it to you.”

 

“What? No. that is just stupid. You’re stupid.” Dipper huffed, crossing his arms. 

 

“Awe, come on.” Bill picked out a large, plump, berry and waved it in front of Dipper’s face. “It’s so red, I bet it’s juicy and tastes really sweet.”

 

“Fine.” Dipper relented. He felt stupid as he opened his mouth, just a bit, for Bill. 

 

The blond pushed the strawberry into the crevice and nearly purred when Dipper’s plush lips wrapped around the fruit. Ever so slowly his teeth sunk into the red flesh and took a bite out of the snack. It took three rounds of this for Dipper to finish the colossal berry.

 

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

 

“You don’t need to look so turned on by it. Creep.”

 

“Oh, but I am. The way your lips closed around it reminded me of when your mouth was clamped around my cock.” Bill wanted to push Dipper back onto the bed and have his way with him. 

 

“Well, I’m not going to do it now, if that is what you’re insinuating.” Dipper wanted to, but the Gideon incident still left a sour taste in his mouth.

 

“What if I suck your dick?” Bill asked hopefully.

 

Dipper was quiet for a minute. “I-I guess so?” why did he say it like a question?

 

“Will this be the first blow job you’ve ever had?” Bill leaned towards Dipper and ran a hand through the dark curls before caressing his cheek; using a thump to glide over the apple shaped bone under a mocha eye.

 

“Y-yeah. Why?” Dipper was getting hard and Bill was barely even touching him

 

“Just curious if you have a reason to keep it clean down there. Is it groomed?”

 

“Yes? Maybe? I dunno. I mean I’m not overly hairy to begin with.” Dipper was mortified. Was Bill going to change his mind just because of a patch of pubic hair? 

 

“I don’t really like crotch hair.” said Bill matter of factly. “Let just shave it off.” he stood up and pulled Dipper along with him.

 

The bathroom was attached to Bill’s room and was just as fancy as the rest of the house. It looked like it belonged in a magazine. It was so big that their were multiple sink stations and had a chaise lounge just to fill some of the empty space. It was this seat that Dipper was placed upon, while Bill pulled a razor from a cabinet. 

 

“Take off your pants.” Bill instructed, taking the fresh blade from it’s package. 

 

Dipper did as he was told and after standing there bottomless tried to take the razor from Bill’s hand.

 

“What are you doing? Sit down so I can clean you up.” The taller male turned on the sink faucet that was next to the chaise lounge.

 

“You are going to shave me?” Dipper squeaked out, sitting,  as requested by Bill.  This was so embarrassing. ‘I can do it myself, you know.”

 

“Hush.” Bill settled on his knees and pushed Dipper’s legs apart. “I don’t want to stick my nose in a bunch of pubs but there is something sexy about shaving someone’s private places.” Bill considered Dipper for a moment. “You’re right, you are not very hairy. It’s like you haven’t hit puberty.”

 

“I hate you.” Dipper spat out. He shivered when the cold multi bladed razor touched his skin. 

 

“Stay still.” Bill chided removing a stripe of hair. “I don’t want to cut you by accident.” He reached up and over to rinse the blade under running water. The process was repeated three more times before the hair was almost gone. 

 

Despite being mortified at the situation, Dipper was still half hard from anticipation and the light touches as Bill moved him around to get better access. He grew harder still when, removing the last bit of hair, Bill accidently nicked the skin right above his penis. 

 

“Sorry.” Bill said, setting the razor aside and turning off the water. The cause and effect relationship did not pass the blond’s notice. Experimentally, he licked the drop of blood away and sucked at the cut. 

 

Dipper hissed in delight at the stinging sensation of Bill’s mouth against his superficial wound. He was now fully erect.

 

When Bill drew away it was apparent to him that Dipper had enjoyed the pain. “Your weren’t lying when you said you liked a little bit of pain, huh?”

 

“Shut up. Just...get on with it.” Dipper screwed his eyes shut tightly.

 

Bill took Dipper’s cock in his hand and pressed his lips against the tip. “You act like you aren’t going to enjoy this.” He smiled at the shiver that ran through Dipper in response to the words murmured against the sensitive flesh.

 

Without further teasing Bill took Dipper into his mouth. He was experienced and found a rhythm that had the boy moaning instantly. His tongue skillfully wound it’s way to the most sensitive places, while he bobbed his head up and down.

 

Not sure where to put his hands the brunette squeezed the cushion of the chair he sat in. “B-Bill. Oh god, it f-feels so good.” Dipper started to buck his hips up. Bill easily took all of him in. the brunette could already feel the heat coiling tightly in his stomach and it only been a few minutes. “Don’t s-stop.” 

 

Bill let Dipper slip out with a pop. “Why did you stop!” the brunette was practically crying. 

 

“I want to try something.” Bill said as he walked away to rummage through a drawer. “Found it.”

 

Dipper squirmed in his seat, rubbing his legs over his abandoned cock for some much needed friction. “What is that?” he curiously eyed the thin sealed package, no longer than a pencil, in Bill’s hand.

 

“It’s a scalpel.” Bill’s voice was thick with lust. He peeled the sides apart to reveal what looked similar to an exacto knife, but with a much sharper blade.

 

“Why do you have a scalpel?” Dipper asked nervously.

 

Bill once more resumed his kneeling position. “My mom’s a surgeon, remember? She comes home with supplies in her pockets by accident all the time. We have these things laying all over the place.”

 

“Yeah but what do you intend to do with it?” His fear did nothing to his throbbing erection nor his excitement. 

 

“I like a little blood and you like a little pain. I think we should conduct a little experiment and see where it takes us.” he looked up at Dipper and surprisingly the freshman nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Ok,” Dipper whispered out. “But if I tell you to stop then you have to stop.”

 

Bill took the swollen cock in his hand and made a shallow cut at the base of Dipper’s shaft. To his pleasure a keen escaped past Dipper’s lips. Bill cut into the dick again which elicited more sinful sounds from the brunette. Several slices later Dipper was a trembling, moaning, mess in his hands. Brown irises could hardly be seen through the lust blown pupils as Dipper looked down at Bill. 

 

The blond himself wasn’t fairing much better. His pants were tight around his swollen, aching dick and the sight of Dipper’s bleeding, pre-cum dripping length was driving him insane. He wanted to eat dipper alive; consume him. Throwing the blade behind him, he let go of the brunette long enough to free himself from his confines. He started to pump himself as he took Dipper back into his mouth.

 

The younger male arched his back rapturously, happily bleeding into the greedy mouth that ate him up. Hot saliva burned into his wounds as a wet tongue searched out each one. And here he thought the blowjob was good before. This was heaven. Even more so when a finger found it’s way into his asshole. “B-BILL.” He pushed his hips in a rhythm that matched the finger fucking his hole and the mouth that devoured him whole. Another finger was added and Dipper knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

 

Bill enjoyed sucking a pretty cock once and awhile, but this one, covered in blood, was delicious. He would be happy to suck Dipper dry everyday. The sounds, the feeling, the taste; he was so turned on. He was ready to cum. Hard. But he was holding back. He wanted Dipper to cum first. He squeezed his length harder to prevent the eruption. He was just about to give up when hot, wet ropes splashed against the back of his throat. 

 

“Bi-ill. F-fuck. B-ill. Nnggg.” Dipper cried out, jerking his hips into Bill’s face until he felt himself start to go soft. He blushed thinking about how Bill graciously drank all of him down. He sat back, his chest still heaving and his heartrate only just starting to slow. This was definitely the most intense orgasm he ever had. “That was..om my god..it was amazing.”

 

The blond stood and not bothering to tuck himself in walked over to the sink to wash his cum off his hands. “Glad you liked it kid.” he looked over at Dipper as theboy slipped back into his clothes. “Are you ok though?” Bill asked worriedly, it looked like he was still bleeding a little bit.

  
“Yeah I’m great. I feel good. Like really good.” Dipper yawned. He wanted to crawl into Bill’s enormous bed and cuddle with the blond. It was a bad idea though. Things like that would get his heart broken. They weren’t a couple. They were barely even friends. “You tired me out though. Do you mind taking me home now.” What they had was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something is totally wrong with me. 
> 
> I added Gideon for the competiton, jealousy,and riverly factor, but I am not sure how much I am going to use him, being that I don't really want this thing to have an ongoing, complicated plot.


	4. Dresses, Photographs and Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut, is there really any other summary. 
> 
> Dicks come out and the boys get dirty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is an asshole. 
> 
> I feel the need to say I would never approve of a realtionship like this in real life.
> 
> Warings: SMUT, SMUT and SMUT. Boys in drag. Masterbation.

Several days after handing in their shared assignment Dipper and Bill once again abstained from any sexual contact. They had, however, acquired a companionable friendship of sorts, talking between classes, teasing one another, and on occasion, Bill driving Dipper home after school so that he didn't have to wait around for his twin to finish with her extensive amount of extracurricular activities. Today was one of those such occasions.

 

"Thanks for the ride." Dipper said as the Camaro pulled into the paved driveway leading to his house, which looked just like every other house on his street. 

 

"You're not going to invite me in?" Bill asked as Dipper swung his bag over his shoulder, prepared to exit the vehicle. "I have driven you home three times in the last week alone and not once have you asked me to stay. I'm starting to think you're using me for my car. Which honestly, I would be ok with  if I were getting something in return." The junior did indeed want favors in return. He had ulterior motives when he had started offering to take the boy home. None of which were innocent. He had only refrained on collecting from Dipper because he wanted to give the freshman time to heal so that he could hurt him all over again. It had been close to two weeks now. Bill was hungry for Dipper's treats.

 

Dipper looked at his house though the windshield of Bill's car. It was the standard three bedroom, two bathroom house with both a living and family room. Comfortable, but not excessive. Nothing compared to the mansion Bill lived it. Dipper was afraid Bill would find it inadequate, just like everything else about him. "You can come in if you want. it's nothing special." 

 

The blond shrugged "Maybe not." No use sugarcoating it. "but the boy who lives there is." Bill got out of the car, ahead of Dipper, and waited for the blushing brunette to meet him at the front door.

 

Dipper unlocked the door and let them both in. "Kitchen, dining room, bathroom," Dipper pointed out each obvious room as they walked through the hallway that emptied into an open living room with stairs off to the side that led to the second floor. "and living room."

 

Bill took a seat on a generic looking sofa. It was comfortable and that's all that mattered to him as he intended to have sex with Dipper atop its cushions. 

 

"So..what do you want to do? Are you hungry, do you want to eat anything?" Dipper asked, standing in front of where the blond sat. He let out an unmanly sound as Bill pulled him onto his lap.

 

"The answer for both the questions is, you, Dipper." he nuzzled his face into Dipper's neck and started to kiss the delicate skin, while his hands started to roam the small body.

 

Dipper didn't let Bill get very far before pulling away and getting back to his feet, an annoyed expression dressing his features. "Seriously, Bill? Just because we messed around a couple of times, two of which you performed out of spite, doesn’t make me your whore. Besides, I told you already, I'm not into you like that."

 

Bill wasn't deterred, not in the least. "Yes, you are. If you weren't you wouldn't have let me do those things do you and whinned like a needy little bitch while I worked you." He gripped Dipper's hips and rubbed circles into the protruding bones with his thumbs.

 

The Brunette tried to stand his ground even though the touches to his sensitive skin was making him weak in the knees. "I'm a curious pubescent boy and you were hot, but that doesn't always make me your willing toy. Just because I've experimented with you, doesn't mean I am ready for sex." He yelped when Bill lifted his shirt just enough to bite into his soft lower abdomen, leaving raised welts from where teeth had scraped along his flesh. Heat flooded his abdomen. "A-and you're dirty and gross." he said out loud to remind himself how many people Bill had been with and how insignificant he was to the blond. Just a number, that is all he was to Bill.

 

"Ok, sex is off the table (for now)" Bill licked the pretty red lines his teeth had left behind. “But like you said I'm hot and you're horny." He Bit Dipper again, making the small boy shiver. "There are plenty of things I could do to make you feel good beside sticking my dick in your asshole."

 

Dipper rolled his lower lip between his teeth, biting back a moan. "Y-yeah? Like what?" He wasn't stupid, he knew what the junior could do to him. Day dreamed about it all day long in fact, but he wanted to hear Bill talk dirty.

 

"We could jerk off on each other, or rub each other's naked bodies together until, over stimulated, we blow our load." He murmured against Dipper's belly, his lips pressing against the skin. "We both like getting sucked off, so sixty-nineing is always an option." He moved his dark hands around Dipper to knead the boy's full cheeks. He loved how fat they were compared to the rest of the brunette's bony body. "Why don't we just start making out and see where it takes us, yeah?" Maybe once they were naked he could 'accidently' slip it in. Once filled Dipper would realize how good it was and would beg him for more.

 

"Ok." Dipper relented. Carefully he positioned himself over Bill's lap in a straddle. He wrapped his thin arms around Bill's neck and the blond recipriated by linking his arms around the smaller boy's waist. It was strange, they had sucked each other's dicks, but Dipper was nervous to be kissed. It felt so much more intimate. 

 

Their lips had just brushed together when Mabel's loud voice could be heard from the front of the house. "I'm gonna grab us some snacks. Go ahead and start the movie, you know your way around."

 

Dipper scrambled off of Bill's lap, sitting next to him as if they weren't just about to get filthy, and crossed his legs to hide his erection.

 

"Will do." came another familiar voice. "Bring me some twinkies, you know they are my fav..." Gideon stopped when he realized other people were home. "Well hello Bill, what a pleasant surprise."

 

"Did you say Bill?" Mabel's voiced carried from the hall. "You mean Bill, like the popular blond junior that had the hots for you?" Mabel appeared with her arms full of candy, cakes, chips, and cans of soda.

 

"Oh shit!" The girl exclaimed dropping her load on the coffee table. She had thought her friend just talking about the guy, not that he was actually present. "Hi. I'm Mabel. One of Gideon's best friends." She elbowed her friend in the ribs and waggled her eyebrows at him not so discreetly. The guy must really like her friend if he came here to see him. She took the blu ray disc from Gideon’s  hands so that he could take a seat next to his crush.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Mabel, I'm Bill." said the blond. It was obvious the girl knew who he was, everyone in school did, but he still felt he should introduce himself anyway. He smiled at Gideon as the boy took a seat next to him.

 

Dipper was annoyed at the entire situation and everyone in the room. Why did it feel like he was being completely tossed to the side. He leaned forward a bit to leer at the poof sitting, much too closely, on the other side of Bill’s hip. "Hello Gideon, nice to see you again."

 

"Oh, Hello dipper. I didn't see you there." 

 

Gideon's reply had the brunette boy fuming. This was the second time he had been with Bill that Gideon had refused to acknowledge him. The kid was always at his house and was one of his sister's good friends and yet he acted like he was invisible. Then to add insult to injury his own twin was oblivious to the face that Bill was here for him and now she was encouraging a hook up between the twat and  **_his_ ** Bill. Ok, so Bill wasn't really his perse, but he had done enough dirty things with him that he ought to be. Of course Mabel didn't know any of this, but his feelings were hurt nonetheless. How could she be so clueless?

 

"Bill," Mabel questioned, taking a seat on the armchair after having turned on the TV and popped in the blu ray disc. "not to sound rude and make it seem like you are not welcomed, because you totally are, but what are you doing here?" It was like her twin ESP had suddenly clicked on, that or she realized that Bill was not here for Gideon. How would he even have known the freshman was here?

 

"Dipper mentioned he didn't have a ride home until later so I gave him one with the hope that he would offer me his...treats in return." Bill gave Dipper a sultry look, but quickly looked over to Gideon when the platinum blond placed a hand on his knee. 

 

"Well, as you can see we have plenty of treats here to share." the choir boy looked up at Bill from under his eyelashes, a practiced and perfected gesture.

 

"Indeed." Gideon looked absolutely delicious to the blond. He could hear Dipper huff beside him and could imagine how he crossed his arms over his chest. It was proving a little awkward to have both boys he was trying to fuck in one room. "I should probably get going though. It looks like you, and Mabel here, had plans and I wouldn't want to intrude.”

 

"We were just about to watch Guys and Dolls, it's the play we are going to do for school. I’m acting in it and Mabel is on the set design team. Why don't you stay and watch. You wouldn't be intruding at all, right Mabel?" He snuggled into Bill's side and the junior automatically placed an arm around Gidion's shoulder.

 

“Nah dude, the more the merrier.” Mabel said as she navigated through the title screen.

 

Dipper wanted to simultaneously run away and cry, and freak out on Bill for being an asshole, but he would be damned if he was going to let Gideon win. He could be mad at Bill later, but for now he was going to fight for what he wanted. "Yeah Bill, why don't you stay." His tone was icy and he gave the blond a look that challenged him to say otherwise.

 

"Uh.." Bill was speechless for a minute. He wasn’t quite sure how to take Dipper’s reaction. "If you insist." He sat back, getting comfortable and patted Dipper's knee reassuringly. His hand remained rested on the joint, as the two bodies were pressed so tightly against either of his sides that he didn't really have any other place to put it. 

 

Mabel gave the three boys of the sofa an odd look, her brother flat out refusing to return her discerning stare, before starting the movie. If they were any closer Dipper and Gideon would be sitting atop Bill's lap. “Ok, then.” Maybe she was reading too much into it. “Who's ready for a roller coaster ride through the 20's darkside; gambling, guns, babes and speakeasies all portrayed by flamboyant singing and dancing mobsters? I know I am."

 

Half way through the movie it was clear that Gideon had seen the show several times before and Bill would feign interest when the high school thespian talked about his extensive knowledge of certain scenes or would sing along with the songs. While the junior had no real interest in the movie he was certainly entertained. 

 

Mabel would randomly look up from whatever she was sketching to make random comments or jokes. Bill found the girls spasticity and endless energy rather entertaining and she was genuinely funny. At one point she even stuck a green gummy bear up her nostril, waiting for anyone to notice, pretending it was a booger hanging out of her nose. She had no qualms about embarrassing herself and Bill thought it was refreshing. Most girls were too preoccupied with his popularity and charms to act natural in front of him. He decided that he liked the girl and wouldn't mind hanging out with her again.

 

At one point Gideon tried to offer the junior a bite of a twizzler he was munching on. He held it up to Bill's lips "Do you want a bite?"

 

"While there are plenty of things of yours I'd like to bite, that is not one of them." Bill didn't care for candy or anything overly processed.

 

Gideon shrugged, a blush tinting his freckled cheeks. "Suit yourself."

 

Dipper pulled himself from Bill's side and left the room. Bill found his eye's following the departure. It had only been a moment and he already missed the skin of the soft leg underneath his massaging fingertips. Was his little Pines upset with him? He cursed himself for his easy tongue. Having both freshman here was proving quite the predicament. He didn't want either of the boy's mad at him, but he was having a hard time choosing which one to focus on at any given moment. He had perhaps been giving too much of his attention to Gideon, but it was hard not to when the pale boy lobbied for it with his never ending chattering and small persistent touches to Bill's person. The blond wondered if he was already going to have to make a choice. They were both really cute, it wouldn't be easy. Though if he were honest with himself he already knew whom he would choose.

 

Bill was relieved when Dipper returned and reclaimed the spot to his right. He placed a bottle of water on the coffee table. "I know you don't like soda and junk food so I brought you some water and grapes." said Dipper, holding the small bowl of round fruit on his lap. "Would you like one?" he asked in a small, usure voice.

 

"Yes." Bill replied, opening his mouth and allowing dipper to place the grape on his tongue. He purposely closed his mouth around the foreign fingers and brushed his wet muscle against them before they left his lips embrace. This process was repeated until the glass bowl was empty. 

 

The lewd smile that Bill gave Dipper made the brunette's heart drop into his groin. "Was it delicious?"

 

"Best thing I tasted all day.” he said referring more to the flesh of Dipper's fingers than the fruit he had consumed. It was clear from Dipper's expression that he had understood the innuendo.

 

Dipper Pines so badly wanted to climb on top of Bill and start kissing him. All the things they had done and he had yet to taste the older teenager fully. His expression, as he looked at Bill, was taken over by complete lust. Dipper was glad his sister was momentarily engrossed in the film, or so he thought. 

 

Gideon however watched the entire transaction with an unflattering scowl. He had known better than to interrupt though. It would have served only to make him look jealous and petty. Let Dipper slut it up. He was fine with Bill using Mabel's whore of a brother for his carnal desires. Once the blond had taken Dipper for everything he could offer, Bill would choose him in the end. A fresh and pure peach tasted so much sweeter than a sour ol' grape like Dipper anyway. That didn't mean he wouldn't make it easy for the pines twin. Oh no, he would stick it to the brunette whenever he found a chance, until Bill realized that he, sweet lill' Gideon, was the better choice.

 

when the film was over Gideon asked, "Did you enjoy the movie?"

 

Bill turned his attention the boy on his left. "I'm not much for musicals, but I still can't wait to watch you perform in it. Did you get your role yet?"

 

“Yes, I tried out for Nathan Detroit but..” Gideon started but was cut off by Dipper “Oh, was that the weasley character? You would be a perfect fit for that role.”

 

Bill laughed and Dipper smirked at how Gideon did his best to hide his indignation. He coughed to cover his own laugh when his twin shot him a disapproving glare.

 

“Oh Dipper, you are so funny.” Gideon continued, acting unperturbed. “While I would actually be perfect for the part, the director thinks I am too small and precious to play a gangster so instead I was given the role of   Miss Adelaide.”

 

Dipper laughed even harder. Here he thought it couldn’t get any better. “Oh, so you are playing a chick? Will you be wearing a dress too?”

 

“Dipper!” Mabel chided. “Don’t make fun of Gideon for playing a girl. Most original Shakespeare troupes were comprised completely of men. Besides, you used to wear my dresses all the time when we were little.”

 

“T-that is completely different.” Dipper sputtered, flushing crimson. “We were playing a game and I didn’t know any better.”

 

“Dipper in a dress?” Bill mused. “Now that I would like to see.” 

 

“Ac-tu-ally” Mabel drawled out.

 

Dipper was horrified.“Don’t you dare.” He chased after her when she ran out of the room and up the stairs. 

 

Bill looked at the ceiling as the frenzied, muffled, shuffling of feet against the floorboards and explicit language indicated the siblings were currently tussling. “They do this all the time?”

 

“Usually Dipper hides in his room when I am here, but yeah, they get it spatz often. Mabel usually wins.” Gideon replied in an offhanded manner.

 

There was a loud band and then as if on cue, Mabel ran down the stairs with a photo album in hand. Dipper was nowhere in sight. She handed Bill the book. “That is the dress up album. I’ll be right back. I have to unlock Dipper from the closet.”

 

A few minutes passed before Mabel came down with Dipper. He didn’t look happy but sat down on the sofa again, this time pressed tightly against the couch arm. He hugged his legs and rested his chin on his knees. He was so embarrassed right now. Bill chuckled as he looked though the album and Dipper cringed in mortification.

 

“Dipper you were so cute, look at you in these short little dresses with your bloomers hanging out. What are you like, 5? 6?” Bill was highly amused. “You should let your sister play dress up with you right now. I would love to see you in a dress.”

 

“Oh my gosh!” Mabel squealed, clapping her hands together. “That would be so much fun. It would be just like old times.”

 

“No!” Dipper said resolutely. Mabel may be his twin and he really did love her,but at the moment he wanted to strangle the girl. 

 

“Oh come Dipper.” Gideon joined in. “I’ll do it with you.” He was aware Bill liked the idea of boys in drag. And while Dipper would stink at it; being all mopey and miserable,  Bill would admire how he would look flouncing around in a skirt. He was sure of it. 

 

“Absolutely not.” the brunette confirmed once again.

 

“Why not?” Asked Bill.

 

“Because it’s degrading and I am uncomfortable with it.” 

 

The blond moved closer to Dipper and swept his bangs to the side, before they immediately fell back into place. His fingers trailed down a pink cheek and pale jaw “I would really appreciate it if, here in the comfort of your own home, you would play dress up for me.” 

 

Lost in the honey and azure gaze Dipper almost gave in. But no, he was not humiliating himself. Especially in his home-where he should always feel safe and secure, and especially not in front of his sister and Gideon. “No, and that is final.”

 

A furious looked flashed through Bill’s eyes, but it was gone in an instant. “A shame, really. But I can respect your wishes, to some degree.” He sat up and away from the brunette. “Well it’s been fun, but it’s getting late and I really should be heading out.” he turned to the platinum blond "Gideon would you like a ride home?”

 

“Oh, Bill you are such a gentleman. I would be so grateful if you would.” Gideon stood and grabbed Bill’s dark hands, helping him up, even though it wasn’t required. “Let’s go.”

 

“I thought you were staying for Dinner?” Mabel questioned. “My parents will be home with pizza soon. Bill you’re welcome to stay too.”

 

“Sorry.” Gideon said,already pulling Bill away “I filled up on candy and chips, I would just pop if I ate one more thing.”

 

Dipper wished he would. 

 

“Awe, Boo. That’s fine, I’ll just start designing the sets myself and see what you and the others think at school tomorrow.” 

 

“Sounds perfect. Come on Bill, I can’t wait to go for a ride in your car.” remarked the choir boy as he hung off the blond’s arm.

 

The group said their goodbye’s and then the twins were left alone in their living room. Mabel looked over at Dipper whose feet were propped up on the coffee table and arms were crossed over his chest in a disgruntled gesture that was just as angry as his expression-which was still kind of cute. It was hard to take him seriously with his persistently rosy cheeks and the pouty lower lip that stuck so far out it threatened to fall off his face.

 

“Sorry if I embarrassed you in front of Bill. What’s your deal with him anyway?” Mabel asked, as she started cleaning up the snacks. 

 

“Nothing, apparently.” The junior and Gideon were probably going to make out in Bill’s car. It infuriated Dipper to no end. “I mean, I guess I kind of like Bill.” No sense lying to his sister. She would see right through it even if he tried. “But he doesn’t feel any sort of way about me.”

 

“I dunno, I am pretty sure if I had left the room Bill would probably having tried to get you both naked to play a game of hide of the hotdog.”

 

“Hide the…? Eww. Mabel, gross.” He laughed at his sister’s choice of words. He let his anger drain and started to help his twin clean up the mess made mostly by her and Gideon.

 

“Man, my brother and one of my best friends both going after the same guy. This is some serious TV high school drama shit. I guess I am going to have to change teams. I mean you are my twin after all. Then again, as hot as Bill is, I don’t know if I want either of you dating him. Seriously, what kind of guy goes after two people at the same time, while in the same room.”

 

Dipper followed Mabel into the kitchen. They threw away the trash and put the remainder of snacks away in their proper places. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about Mabel, I know Bill has no interest in dating me.”  _ No one does  _ he added bitterly to himself, snagging an oreo from a package before putting it away, and stuffing it into his mouth.

 

“Well then you tell him to keep his wandering hands, and other body parts, to himself because he was looking at you like he wanted to eat you alive.” 

 

The male twin nearly choked on his cookie. Mabel patted his back and after his coughing fit subsided he confessed. “Well, he kind of already has.”

 

“Dipper!” Mabel’s eyes widened in surprise. “His mouth...Your...OMG! Gross!” she squealed laughing. “You scoundrel” 

 

*******

 

The next day at school Dipper tried his best to give Bill the cold shoulder, but it was hard when they had most of their advanced classes together. They even had the same study period. In fact the only classes they didn’t share were their electives and PE. The brunette’s vow of silence was broken during their free period right before lunch. 

 

Bill was turned around in his seat, just staring at him. “What? Dipper spat out in hushed tones. It may have been a free period, but they were supposed to be using the time to study or do school work. However as long as they weren’t loud the class supervisor didn’t really care what they did.

 

“Nothing. Just enjoying the view.” Bill raised his foot and nudged it between Dipper’s legs.

 

The brunette pushed Bill’s foot away, regardless of the pleasure that rolled through him at the fairly hard tap to his balls, and crossed his legs-denying Bill further access. 

 

“Somebody is in a bad mood today.” Surmised the Junior, placing an elbow on Dipper’s desk so that he could rest his chin in his hand.

 

“Hmm, I wonder why. Did you have fun with Gideon after you left?” Dipper couldn’t stop the words before they tumbled out of his mouth. Great now it looked like he cared. He did.

 

Bill raised an eyebrow. “I did actually. Since you are so interested I’ll tell you about our evening. Once we were in the car we changed our minds about going home. We went shopping. I took him out for dinner-because we were hungry. And then we made out in his driveway for a half hour. It was a bit disappointing though, because he was doing that whole ‘I’m a good Catholic boy’ bull shit and wouldn’t let me do more than kiss and neck him. He‘s a bit of a baby too- chastised me for kissing his neck too hard-barely even left a bruise.” 

 

Dipper did not need to hear that. He wanted nothing more than to slap the smug look off the blond’s face. “Fuck you.”

 

“Don’t tempt me.” He reached for one of Dipper’s curls but the freshman hit his hand away. Bill frowned. “You know, you have no reason to be mad at me. You are the one telling me there is no interest on your end. If you like me then maybe you should act like it.”

 

“By riding your dick, after someone else has slopped all over it?” Dipper’s voice was getting louder the more heated he got. A couple students looked over, including Bill’s friend Pyronica. He carefully lowered his voice. “I don’t think so.  It’s a two way street. You want me so bad? Then stop messing around with other people at the same time you are trying to mess around with me.” 

 

“Why should I stick to one person when so many people want me? What are you willing to do for me? Instead of acting so hard to get maybe you should be working harder to please me. When I ask you to do something, do it.” Bill really wished they weren’t in class. He wanted to push Dipper to the floor to make the boy please him this very moment. He wanted to tear into the brunette. Make him cry and moan and force Dipper to call him master.

 

“I’m not your whore.” He noticed the magenta haired girl was still staring at them. 

 

“Not yet. But you will be.” He felt some sick satisfaction when Dipper’s lip began to tremble. The brunette deserved his ill treatment for turning him down yesterday. Nobody said no to him. But it was ok. Dipper was going to make it up to him whether he wanted to or not.

 

The freshman tore his watery gaze from Bill and shoved his items haphazardly into his backpack. Still forcing back tears, he received permission from the study hall teacher to finish out the remainder the period in the library under the guise of researching for a report. Instead he locked himself in the bathroom and cried his eyes out.

 

Of course Bill didn’t like him. He wasn’t even really his friend. He was only socializing with him in order to use him sexually. Really this was his own fault. He had decided to play with fire and got burned. He had been in over his head the moment he tried to get Bill to bully him. Never in his life did he expect it to take this turn. Dipper was a fool for thinking someone like Bill could like a nerd like him. It was a surprise he even wanted him for his body. It was nothing special. He was pathetic-sitting hunched over on a dirty bathroom floor and crying like the big baby he was. 

 

The brunette drew imaginary circles on the cold tile with a finger. Maybe he should be happy Bill wanted him for anything. Would it be so bad to let the junior use him? It wasn’t like he wouldn’t enjoy it. “No.” He told himself “It’s degrading. I deserve better than that.” right? He felt so conflicted. Was bad attention from the person he liked better than no attention at all?  

 

*******

Dipper sat in the bathroom through lunch but drug himself off the floor to make it to the locker room in order to get changed for PE. He rather have skipped that class too being that he hated gym. Actually, despised was a more accurate term because they were using the pool for the next month and it was embarrassing to expose his pale, thin body when wearing the required attire. But he couldn’t let a class like this pull down his GPA. It wasn’t even fair that one could be graded off one’s ability to participate in a physical activity and that it counted towards something meant to measure your brain capacity. 

 

With a sigh he suffered though PE. He had to try hard not to focus on the obvious hickies showing through the pale skin of Gideon’s neck. Bill’s mark. Those bruises would have been all over him if stupid Gideon hadn’t busted into _**his**_ home yesterday uninvited. Ok, so the poof was invited, but not by him. Besides, he was mad at Bill and shouldn’t want the junior’s hickies marring his skin, Dipper reminded himself.

 

Luckily for Dipper Gideon somehow twisted his ankle getting out the pool, halfway through class, and was escorted to the nurse's office by two doting, bulky, goons (gay football players). So at least he didn’t have to see the jerk for the rest of the day.

 

The freshman made it through the rest of the class without further event, besides someone tripping him once on purpose-but that happened all the time,  and went back to the locker room to change into his clothes. 

 

He was momentarily confused when he pulled a skirt out of his gym bag. That couldn’t be right. He looked over the exterior of the bag, it was definitely his. He looked around and started to feel dizzy with terror. No one looked suspicious. Everyone was changing, talking to their friends, and paying Dipper no mind. He frantically pulled out all the articles of clothing from his bag. A black pleated skirt. A yellow crop top. Yellow thigh highs. Yellow ruffled girl panties, and black mary jane stiletto’s. That was it. None of Dipper’s clothes. 

 

“Oh, no.” He whispered aloud. What was he going to do? He had a calculus test now, he couldn’t miss it. Sure he could call someone to bring him clothes, but there was no guarantee his calculus professor would let him make up the missed test. The guy was a real jerk. He had heard a story once that the professor’s own nephew, who attended the school, missed an exam because he broke his arm and the guy still gave the kid a big fat 0.

 

Sucking up his pride he shimmied out of his wet swim trunks and got dressed in the whole ensemble. Dipper stood in the now empty locker room and looked at himself in one of the full length mirrors. The skirt was so short. It barely covered the yellow panties, no matter how much he pulled at the hem. The crop top was no better. As soon as he swung his arms to walk the pale skin of his abdomen peeked out provocatively.

 

Biting his lip Dipper rushed to class. It was getting late and he had to hurry to class to make it on time after having taking too long deliberating over his outfit.  His steps made the bright panties visible as his swung his hips with his long strides. Some people stared, other’s whistled and catcalled appreciatively, but most laughed and pointed or made fun of him. He tried to ignore it all. 

 

After what felt like agonizing hours, but what was in reality only minutes, he made it to Calculus. Mr. Stein, the professor, wasn’t in yet. Dipper slammed his hands down on Bill’s desk to pull him from his conversation with Hectorgon and Teeth (Thomas's teeth were overly large and very bright).  With his spine curved, the position made his skirt ride up in the back, exposing his panties and a hint of bare skin of between the junction tush and thigh-other wise known as the bleg.

 

“What the fuck Dipshit?” sneered Hectorgon. “If your gonna be all transgender now can you at least cover up. Fucking gross man.”

 

Teeth on the other hand whistled his approval. “Don’t listen to him Pines.” He said appreciating Dipper’s backside. “You look good enough to eat.” His homosexuality was no secret.

 

Dipper ignored Hectorgon, Teeth, and the rest of the watching class . When Bill finally turned his attention to the brunette he looked Dipper up and down slowly. The action made Dipper bristle.

 

“I want my clothes, Bill.”

 

“What clothes?” The junior said, playing stupid. 

 

“The clothes you took while I was in PE.” Dipper ground out through clenched teeth.

 

“What makes you think I took them?” God, this was so much fun.

 

Dipper stood straight and motioned to the ensemble “Because this getup is yellow and black. Who else would replace my clothes with these colors?”

 

“Someone trying to frame me? I just had history on the other side of the building, how would I have had enough time to sneak out of class, find your gym bag-which I don’t even know what it looks like, then trade it out with a new outfit before finally get back to class without my absence being noticed?”

 

Dipper was momentarily confused. “Gideon!”

 

Bill laughed. “Hmmm, we did go shopping yesterday too.” 

 

The freshman swore he would have hit Bill right then if Mr. Stein didn’t walk into the classroom. The professor gave him an odd look. “Dipper? Nevermind, I don’t want to know. However if you are going to keep dressing like this can I at least suggest that you adhere to the dress code? You are showing quite a bit of skin.”

 

Several students, including Bill, laughed. Mortified Dipper took a seat and waited for class for his test.

 

Blurry numbers stared up at Dipper and he rubbed his watery eyes before any tears had the chance to escape. Bill and Gideon had worked together to publicly humiliate him. His crush had the nerve to do this to him and then make fun of him when confronted. He understood what Gleeful got of out of this, but what was Bill’s angle? Was this just some inside joke for them to laugh at later, when on a date? What a fool Dipper had been. Everyone picked on him, but he had thought Bill was better than that. Dipper hated emotional pain. Who wouldn’t? It was worse for him though because it was the only type of pain he could feel that actually hurt. Brushing it aside and saving it for later, Dipper what he did best and lost himself in his work.

 

When class was over Dipper stayed in his seat and waited for the students to empty out. He knew the blond would wait for him. Soon it was just Bill and two of his friends gathered in front of the professor’s empty desk. Mr. Stein had left before a majority of the students. He wasn’t the type to stick around and didn’t care if his assistance was required. Having never unpacked his books, because of the test, Dipper went between starting down at nothing, and glancing up at Bill and the other juniors. It unnerved the brunette how it looked like Teeth wanted to sink his...well...teeth into him. No pun intended. Every once and awhile the freshman would lock eyes with Bill and the blond would give him one of those infuriating smirks.

 

Finally Hectorgon and Teeth made their exit. Dipper made his way to Bill, his hips swaying. It was impossible to stop them due to the height of the heels. The sway kept him balanced as he walked. Honestly he surprised himself at how easily he adjusted to them. 

 

Bill held out his open arms, when the brunette was close, as if Dipper would actually want to be embraced by him. He shouldn’t have been surprised when he got decked in the face. It wasn’t overly hard, as Dipper wasn’t strong whatsoever, but it got him in just the right place. His teeth grazed his inner lip, drawing blood. He gave Dipper a glare as he pushed his tongue against the inside of his torn tip. If looks could kill…

 

Against Dipper’s own control, excitement curled in his belly at the sight of Bill’s angered expression. He still attempted a half hearted struggle when Bill tightly grabbed the back of his thin neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss. The freshman tried to pull away as teeth scraped against his lips, but he was pinned in place against Bill’s body. One hand secured him from behind his neck and the other pressed firmly into the small of his back. Dipper’s hands that were  placed on Bill’s chest, attempting to push him away ended up fisting themselves into the fabric of Bill’s shirt to pull him impossibly closer.

 

The blond junior slipped a leg between Dipper’s, rubbing it against the smaller boy’s genitals. Dipper moaned and Bill took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Dipper’s hot, wet mouth. Bill used his wet muscle to explore the brunette’s teeth, gums, and tongue in a combination of taste and dominance.When it was apparent Dipper wasn’t going to fight anymore Bill let his hands slide down Dipper’s backside to rub his thighs. His fingers then snuck up under the younger boy’s panties to squeeze the boy’s soft, round, buttcheeks with a fair amount of pressure. 

 

Dipper rutted himself down on Bill’s leg still between his own. His fingers found themselves twisted in Bill’s soft blond locks as he kissed the junior back. His own tongue rivaled Bill’s in exploration and a line of saliva escaped his lips to drip down his chin. He only pulled away when Bill chuckled into his mouth. Was this still all just a joke to him? Dipper tried to escape but the blond held onto him tightly.

 

“I. Hate. You.” Dipper clearly enunciated each word as he struggled to get away from BIll without success.

 

“No you don’t.” The Junior bent his head so that he could bite Dipper’s Neck. It didn’t break skin but it was hard enough to leave red imprints of teeth on the ivory flesh. 

 

“Aahhha.” Dipper cried out with unwanted pleasure. “Yes I do.” Bill picked him up and placed him on the teacher’s desk. “You tricked me into wearing this stupid outfit. Everyone was laughing at me and..and calling me names.” He started crying. “You humiliated me on purpose.”

 

Bill shrugged his shoulders, it was clear he didn’t feel bad. “Gideon’s intention was to humiliate you, which is why he agreed to change out your clothes, but I...I didn’t do it to humiliate you. Not entirely anyway.” He had Dipper’s attention. Taking advantage of it, he massaged the naked expresne of leg exposed between yellow thigh high socks and panties. “I did it to punish you.” He leaned down to suck on one of Dipper’s earlobes. 

 

“P-punish me.” Why did Bill have to make him feel so horrible and good at the same time? “Why?”

 

“Because,” He whispered into Dipper’s ear. “You told me no. I asked you, nicely at that, to play dress up yesterday and you turned me down.” he dug his nails into the soft thighs; thin red lines blooming under his fingertips. He smiled against the shell of Dipper’s ear in response to the boy's mewl. “You were mad at me for taking Gideon out and making out with him but if you had bent to my will then it would have been you I spent the night with. I would have given you whatever you asked for.” Bill brought his face up to kiss Dipper’s mouth again. Pulling away he sucked at the brunette’s plush lower lip before breaking the kiss completely. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Dipper whined out, saying anything the blond wanted to hear so long as the Junior continued to kiss and touch him. He wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist and captured his lips for yet another kiss. He hadn’t been ready to part. When the kiss-if you could call it that, it was more like they were eating each other’s faces-was broken it was only so they could catch their breath.

 

“I know you’re sorry. Because you’re a good boy.” Bill panted out, short of breath. “Keep being my good boy and I can promise to reward you. You want to be rewarded, right?” Dipper nodded and Bill reached under the yellow crop top to play with the boy’s nipples; alternately scraping the nubs with his nails and pinching them. The brunette’s noises alone could make Bill hard. “But when you are a bad boy, I have to punish you. You understand don’t you?”

 

Dipper was feeling so good “Yes. mmm.” He blushed furiously as Bill looked at him with lust blown eyes.

 

“When I tell you to listen, you listen. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Yeah?”

 

Dipper leaned back on his elbows when one of Bill’s hands ghosted down his abdomen, over, and then under his skirt to palm his erection. “Yes. A-anything you want, I’ll do it.” He unwound his legs from Bill’s waist and spread them wide apart to allow Bill the access he clearly wanted. 

 

“See, the skirt’s not so bad. It allows me to easily appreciate you.” His eyes raked over Dipper's body. “You look so beautiful like this. The women’s clothing, the flush covering your pale body, your legs spread and trembling-all of it. All for me. I want to remember this vision. In fact…” Bill removed his hands and stepped away from Dipper-earning a disgruntled whine from the younger boy.

 

Frustrated, Dipper sat up to watch Bill. What was so important that the junior had to leave him all hot and bothered? Apparently a phone. 

 

“How about a couple pictures?” Bill shook the phone in his hand.

 

“Uhh.” Dipper wanted to say no, but he knew where that would get him. Or where it wouldn’t “Is that really necessary?”

 

“Of course it is. What am I supposed to do when you’re not around to please me? I need something to jerk off to. “Unless of course you rather me call Gideon up when I am lonely.”

 

Dipper sighed in defeat. “Fine.” he said. “What to you want me to do?”

 

Bill had already snagged of photo of Dipper just sitting there, blushing and looking all embarrassed. “Not bad.” he said looking at his screen. “Let’s do another one. Sit up straight and spread your legs again. I want to see those yellow panties.”

 

The brunette complied and Bill took several pictures of the pose to make sure he got the best angle. “Now pull out your dick and grasp it like you're gonna jerk off and put the hem of your shirt in your mouth so your chest is exposed. Good. Now with your free hand touch one of your nipples.” 

 

The brunette was embarrassed and yet kind of turned on. “W-what should I do now?” he asked as Bill looked through his most recent shots.

 

“Lay the desk, lengthways.” Bill said moving around to the other side as Dipper turned around and pulled his heeled feet up on the desk. “Yeah like that. Now drop your head off the desk to look at me.” he took another picture. “Ok enough with the blushing, ‘I’m so shy and embarrassed’ looks. Give me something sexy. Something sultry.” Dipper placed one hand on his thigh and brought the other up to his mouth, to bite a finger provocatively. “Ohmygod Pines, I’m gonna cum just looking at you.” Bill captured several more pictures

 

“Is that it?” Dipper asked, sitting up, as Bill came over to him.

 

He reclaimed his position between the freshman’s thighs. “For the pictures, yes.” Bill kissed Dipper’s mouth. Slower, but hungrier than their previous kisses. This one was intended to taste and linger, where the others were more for prowess. “I think you deserve one of those promised rewards for doing as asked.” He ran a over hand over the soft thigh high sock. “Since you're dressed like a girl, why don’t I eat you like one?”

 

Dipper wasn’t sure what Bill meant, but he wasn’t complaining when the blond removed his panties and kneeled between his legs. 

 

“Your thighs are so pale. Let's add a splash of color." Bill caught a chunk of sensitive skin between his teeth and sucked. When he released the flesh it was a nice, dark, reddish-purple. He did this several more times on both thighs, loving how Dipper’s body would jolt slightly with each new bite. 

 

“B-bill, please. I’m so hard. I need to cum.” Dipper pleaded

 

“I didn’t even get to the good part yet.” Bill licked up Dipper’s dick shaft, all the up to the tip of the head where he smeared the pearl of precum onto his tongue, before running it back down the shaft.

 

“What’s the...nnngg...good part?” Dipper’s breath hitched when Bill sucked on one of his balls. 

 

Bill emptied his mouth. “It’s coming up right now.” He slid his slippery tongue into Dipper’s asshole.

 

“OHMYGOD.” Dipper arched his back. “B-Bill, it’s s-so good.”  

 

Bill thrust along the wall of muscle enclosed around his tongue.  He could only imagine how the texture would feel on his dick. For now though he was happy just to taste Dipper from the inside. 

 

Dipper’s legs trembled. Who knew a tongue in his ass could make him feel this good. He moaned out when Bill dug his fingers into his hip and used his other hand to start stroking Dipper’s throbbing erection. Bill only need to work him for a few more minutes with this combination before the brunette came. “B-ill. Fuck--ahhha. Bill...s-so good.” hot ribbons of cum splattered Dipper’s hips, the inside of his skirt, and dripped down his own cock onto Bill’s hand. 

 

Standing, Bill looked Dipper dead in the eye and licked the brunette’s cum off his fingers. Every part of the freshman was delicious. When he licked up the last of the fluid he started to undo his pants. “I want to fuck you.” He pulled his painfully hard cock out.

 

Dipper was afraid to say no, but he didn’t want to have sex with Bill. Well he did, but not with their current relationship. The brunette had decided he was fine with being used, after all he had used Bill first, but sex was still out of the question. To Dipper sex meant love and Bill didn’t love him. Heck, did he even love Bill?

 

The blond pressed himself closer to Dipper. The tip of Bill’s cock pushing ever so slightly against his virgin hole.

 

“NO!” Dipper shoved Bill away-only an inch or two actually, but it was enough space. “I’m s-sorry” god, he was getting nervous. “I’m just not ready.”  He looked up at Bill apologetically. “I’ll do anything else for you though. I-I could suck you?” He moved to get up, but Bill pushed him back enough that Dipper had to support himself on his elbows.

 

“It’s fine.” Bill Sighed. “I’m just gonna jerk off on you, if that’s ok.” He folded Dipper’s soiled skirt up, so that his bottom was fully exposed.

 

Dipper nodded. This was a little weird, but whatever. “Yeah. It’s fine.” He wasn’t sure where what to focus on as Bill masterbated over him. His eyes flittered between Bill’s face and the hand pumping his dick. The freshman found himself becoming aroused at watching Bill watch him. The junior's grunts and hips thrusting into his own hand served to further entice Dipper. 

 

Bill’s cock was so large and dripping pre-cum. It was a glorious slight and Dipper could hardly believe he did this to Bill. Feeling empowered Dipper decided to put on a show for him. Locking gazes with Bill, the brunette bit his own lip and rolled in between his teeth. 

 

“F-fuck Dipper, you're beautiful.” Bill growled out.

 

Further encouraged, Dipper lifted his shirt and teased one of his nipples with lazy fingers. He also picked his feet up onto the desk, and spread his legs wider; further exposing his naked arousal. It seemed to be just what Bill needed. The blond came in hot ropes across Dipper’s thighs, pelvic area, and genitalia. 

 

Once he was empty he put himself away and grabbed the phone he had placed next to Dipper. “One more picture.” He panted out, coming down from his orgasm. “This is too fucking hot to pass up.”

 

Dipper remained still while Bill snapped a picture of him bottomless and covered in cum. “Got it.” the blond sang out happily. “Now to clean you up.”

 

The freshman sat up and waited for Bill to come back, from fishing around in his backpack, with a red cloth. Bill used it to wipe the cum from Dipper’s lower half.

 

“Is that my tee shirt?” Dipper said incredulously, recognizing the red cloth for what it really was.

 

“Well it was. Do you really want to keep it now that it’s a cumrag?” Bill said, tossing it in the trashcan without asking permission from Dipper.

 

“You had my clothes the entire time?” He was too exhausted to mad at this point.

 

“No, not the entire time. Gideon took them and then waited outside of my history class to give them to me when it was over.”

 

“I fucking hate you.” Dipper said pulling the yellow panties back on. There was no point to changing his outfit without the shirt.

 

“Keep telling yourself that and maybe you’ll actually believe it one day.” Bill laughed. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

  
Dipper let Bill wrap an arm around his waist. “Fine, but if any of my family members catch me in this outfit you are dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is getting so weird. Gideon is coming more into play then I origonally intended (why isn't my spell check working? I never spell origonally right and there are no red underlines for me to easily fix them. Whatever I am too tired for this.) 
> 
> This also got a little plotty. I am going to try and nip that in the bud next chapter and make it the end of the story arc. This is really just supposed to be filthy S&M smut.
> 
> This chapter was also way longer than I intended it to be and I spent way too much time on it. Sorry, for those of you that also read "Dom. of a Demon" I swear I will work on it tommorrow and hopefully have another chapter out next week some time.


	5. Commencement In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh...more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warings: SMUT, because that is all this thing is. I'm talking blow jobs, handies, and kind of public tom-fuckery.

 

Bill choked back a lewd moan as he tightened his hold on Dipper’s curls and pushed the freshman’s head down on his cock, while he thrusted his hips up, and came into the ever pleasing mouth.

 

Dipper didn’t stop sucking until he was sure he had milked Bill completely. He wanted to satisfy him so that the junior would keep coming back for more. It didn’t matter that they weren’t dating, Dipper still didn’t want him to go to someone else. Pulling away, the freshman wiped at his lower lip with his thumb to clean the drip of cum that had slipped from his mouth.

 

When Dipper stood, Bill pulled him in for a domineering kiss. The brunette whimpered softly, it felt so good when Bill sucked his sore lower lip that was still healing from when the blond had bit it open yesterday.

 

“You are seriously the fucking best at eating dick. I don’t understand how your little throat can swallow a cock whole like that.” Said Bill as they broke apart. He kept his voice low. not that anyone in the busy hallway of kids changing classes was likely to hear them from the supply closet. Hopefully none of the teachers came looking for anything.

 

“You are so gross.” Dipper said in response to Bill’s choice of words, however it turned him on just as much as the small kisses the blonde was currently placing on his neck . "Besides, it's not like you haven't deep throated me before."

 

"Yeah, but you're so small. Like what, 5 or 6 inches? It's like eating a baby banana. I mean, I'm a monster compared to you." Bill laughed hotly against Dipper's wet, bruised, neck.

 

"I hate you." Dipper told Bill, yet again, as he pulled away to change his underwear and shorts. After messing around with Bill at school for the last two months it was a bit of a requirement to carry an extra pair of both. "Not all of us can have elephant sized dicks. And I'll have you know I am proportional for my size."

 

"Don't get your diaper all twisted baby Dip," The Junior teased Dipper as the younger boy rummaged through his backpack for his change of clothes. "I think your little penis is adorable, it makes me want to smother it with kisses and eat it all up." Bill’s eyes followed the shorts as they fell from Dipper's Hips and into the floor. "What are you getting changed for already?"

 

“We have to get to class. I'm not messing up my GPA just to fornicate with you. I kinda already came twice anyway.” Dipper said with a blush.

 

Bill continued to watch his freshman change. The younger boy may have came twice but his cum messed dick was still hard. He loved how ready the little slut always seemed to be for him. “I didn’t even properly touch you. How on earth did you come twice?”

 

Dipper shimmed into his fresh underwear and then put his pants back on. “I get off on pain. You know that. Your dick is so big that when it repeatedly hits the back of my throat I can cum off of that alone. Then you pull my hair and scratch me; it makes it feel even better.”

 

"Huh." Was all Bill said. He knew Dipper liked pain, but thought it was more of a fetish thing. To get off alone on it...Well, it was interesting. 

 

A few students looked at Dipper and Bill as they left the supply closet to join the ranks of moving bodies, however it was mostly ignored. They could have been retrieving supplies for a teacher for all they knew. It hadn't gone unnoticed, however, how much more the two boys were hanging out. As Bill was extremely popular, every move he made was closely followed by his fellow schoolmates. None of the junior's fan base seemed too worried about it though as the nerdy brunette wasn't involved with Bill outside of school and also wasn't invited into the blond's circle of friends-which usually happened when the junior dated someone. The two never even ate lunch together even though they shared the same lunch period. Though they sometimes skipped it together as they had just done. Of course there were rumors that it was Bill leaving the hickies all over Dipper’s neck, someone had to be after all, but none of Bill’s groupies really cared. The junior could screw with whoever he wanted as long as it meant he wasn’t off the market.

 

"So you want to fool around again after economics?" Bill asked as they made their way down the hall.

 

"Sorry, I have my paranormal club."

 

Bill snorted, leaning against Dipper's locker when they stopped there for the freshman to change out his books. "You rather talk about ghosts, or play some dumb board-game then let me please you?"

 

"You would never skip your sports for me." Dipper replied, exchanging items from his locker to his bookbag.

 

"Yeah because I'm actually doing something constructive with my extracurricular activities. Your club is just a bunch of sweaty gross kids fantasizing about unicorns and Bloody Mary or some shit like that. My sports are done for the season, so now I have extra time. You should be happy that I want to spend it with you," here he bopped Dipper's pink nose "over some other eager little slut."

 

"Wow." Dipper scrunched his nose up in response to Bill's touch. "Insulting me, my friends and my pastimes all in one go. What would make you think that would get you your way with me?"

 

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "Does it really matter how I talk to you? As long as I make you feel good you will keep coming back for more. We are both in this for the same thing after all. It's not like we are dating, so if your feelings get hurt by something I say or do that is all on you."

 

The junior wasn’t wrong in his assessment, Dipper wondered if it should make him feel pathetic. "Your logic is twisted" Dipper scoffed. "You'd probably treat me just as horrible if we were dating anyhow." finished with his locker he closed it and once more shouldered his bag so they could continue on to class.

 

"Yeah, probably." they walked in silence for a moment before Bill continued. "I have a paper I want to finish up before the holiday. Come see if I’m still hanging around in the library after you are done with your stupid club. I’ll give you something special if I haven’t left for the day.”

 

“Don’t count on it,” Dipper said as they walked into class. “Just because I enjoy messing around with you, doesn’t mean I am going to give in to your every demand. Make me mad enough and I will stop coming around.”

 

Dipper and Bill both knew he was lying.

 

********

 

Being the day before winter break the musty library appeared void of any students. The librarian only briefly looked up at the brunette as he passed her. She really didn’t care who came in as long as they were out within the hour.  Dipper wound his way through the maze of bookshelves, thinking, as he neared the back of the building, that perhaps Bill had already left or that maybe Bill, being the jerk that he was, had never intended to stay late in the first place. His doubts were erased when he found the blond sitting at a table tucked away in a barely visible corner of the research section.

 

“Hey Dipper.” The junior called in greeting. He pushed his chair back and patted his lap so that the brunette knew where he was supposed to sit. 

 

Dipper complied and placed his book bag on the table before obediently sitting on Bill. “D-did you finish your report?” he stuttered out as the blonde wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled his back flush against his hard chest. Dipper could feel Bill’s sculpted muscles pressing into his spine even through the cloth of both of their shirts. He hated how, in such close proximity, the blond made him so nervous. Even after everything they had done the junior’s touch made his heart rate skyrocket. Why wouldn’t it though? Bill was beautiful and had the perfect body. He still couldn’t believe Bill wanted to spend time with him, even if it was just sexual in nature. 

 

“Finished it twenty minutes ago.” Bill said breathing into Dipper’s ear as his hands snuck up the younger boy’s shirt to play with his nipples. Fleetingly, Bill thought how much more fun it would be if Dipper had a little metal pushed through his nipples to play with. He chuckled when Dipper whined quietly. “Do you love it when I touch you here?”

 

“Y-yes.” he hated it when Bill made him voice his sinful desires. 

 

“Of course you do, because you’re a dirty little slut.”

 

“E-everybody likes their nipples t-touched. They are sensitive spots.”

 

Bill pinched and pulled the pink buds hard enough that, if it wasn’t Dipper, he would have been reprimanded, but instead he was rewarded with a soft pleased moan from the boy's lips. “Mmmm, but not like you.” he scratched down Dipper’s ribs with his nails,once more relishing in the noises his actions produced. “You like it rough because your a freak, right?”

 

“Y-yes, I’m a freak, just don’t s-stop touching me.” Dipper stretched his arms up and behind his head to clasp his hands behind Bill’s neck.

 

“I don’t intend to, not when you present yourself so willingly.” Bill loved touching his little soft freshman; his pale skin being one of the favorite feelings beneath his fingertips. He couldn't ever remember wanting to touch anything as much nor as often. It was a shame the kid wouldn’t let touch him openly. What was it about Dipper he liked so much? While the kid was attractive he undermined it with his terrible fashion sense, not bathing as often as he should, and being a complete doofus. Still, he wanted the kid like he wanted nothing and nobody else.  He so badly wanted to rip the freshman’s clothes off and fuck him on the table. Penetration however was the one thing still off the table-coincidentally. “What does my little freak want me to do to them to make them feel good?” he licked along the shell of Dipper’s ear and his fingers played at the waistband of the brunette’s shorts a bit before he slipped under the fabric to gouge at the protruding pelvic bones.

 

“Anything. Anything you want.” Dipper bit back a cry as he wiggled his hips. He was so hard. 

 

“Anything?” Bill purred. “So I could rid you of your pants, place you on the table, spread your legs, and push myself inside of you; effectively stealing your virginity?” His breath was getting heavy as Dipper continued to squirm atop his lap, making his ass press against Bill’s penis.

 

Dipper’s aching length twitched as he pictured Bill’s painted words. He wanted it. Badly. But he couldn’t give in. He really would be nothing more than a whore. Once Bill got his way with Dipper would he still want him, or would be be ready to move on to the next conquest? His back arched against the junior as Bill plunged his hands further into his boxers to brush over his arousal and scrape at his thighs. “N-no. Anything b-but that.” He still had his virtue. It would only be broken for someone who loved him and was deserving of it; someone who wasn’t out to use him and break his heart.

 

Bill growled “I should leave you with a hard on for teasing me so cruelly.” He removed his hands from Dipper’s pants. 

 

“NO!” the freshman said too loudly for the quiet library; his voice breaking the dusty quiet of room filled with ancient books. “I’m sorry. Please, I want to cum. Make me cum.” He lowered his arms from Bill’s neck and found the junior’s hands to place them over his crotch.

 

“I suppose, but only because you begged so beautifully.” And because he wanted to watch Dipper cum and have a sample on his tongue. The boy was sweeter than any other he had ever tasted. “Tell me what you want. Be explicit.” He began to palm the brunette through his pants.

 

“I want you to jerk me off. Squeeze it tight and pull on it hard. P-please.” Bill unbuttoned Dipper’s shorts. He pushed them and the underwear past Dipper’s thighs so they wouldn’t be in the way. He gripped Dipper tightly and tugged on him just like the younger boy liked. 

 

“What else?” Bill asked after rolling one of Dipper’s ear lobes between his teeth, while continuing to stroke him; this thumb every so often grazing over the head to smear the precum gathered there.

 

“B-bite my..ahh...neck.” Dipper requested as he thrust his hips up into Bill’s hand. His balls already felt tight. “and scratch me...nnggg..more. P-please.” he was unraveling quickly.

 

“With pleasure.” Bill said. “Hold up your shirt for me.”

 

Dipper did as told and pulled the hem of shirt up to his shoulders as the blond raked the fingers of his free hand from the soft expanse of skin just above Dipper’s shaft, up his abdomen, over bony ribs and hard sternum; leaving angry red streaks on ivory flesh, before repeating the process in several places over Dipper’s torso. Simultaneously Bill alternated between sucking and biting all available sections of supple flesh.

 

The brunette didn’t last more than ten minutes. “Bill, I’m..nnggg...cum-ing. Bill. Oh god, B-illlllll.” 

 

The blond rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder so he could watch as the boy’s red and swollen dick shot out creamy white spurts over his hand and the boy’s own thighs. He continued to pump the boy, loving the way his freshman’s dick twitched against his hand as expelled it’s contents. “Look at your pretty cock, spilling over with cum. Who do you cum for?”

 

“You” Dipper cried out, closing his eyes as he came.

 

“Who does your dick belong to?”Bill continued.

 

“You” 

 

“Who makes you feel this rapturous?” Bill said. It seemed Dipper was finally empty.

 

“You...Bill. Only you.” Dipper panted out as he rode out his orgasm.

 

“Remember that.” The older classman removed himself and licked his fingers clean. “Mmm, you taste delicious.”

 

“Your gross.” Dipper said, blushing, as he leaned over and reached into his bag for a pack of tissues he knew he had. Finding them he wiped himself clean and then stood up to pull up his pants. He missed the feeling of Bill’s hard on pressed against his ass. Maybe Bill was right. Maybe he was a slut. “Want me to return the favor?”

 

“In the car.” Bill said as he started putting his stuff away and put on his winter coat. “The old hag will be around to kick us out soon. Don’t want to get caught with my pants down.” Of course he would have had no problem with Dipper being caught in such an indecent position only a few moments before.

 

On their way out Bill waved to the librarian. “Merry Christmas Mrs. Basil. Better get home to your husband, I bet he misses his beautiful wife.”

 

“Oh, Bill.” She replied with a blush. “You boys have a good holiday too. Don’t do too much homework.”

 

Dipper shook his head, the junior was so unbelievable. 

 

“Speaking of the holidays. Tad’s parents are going out of town and he’s having a new year’s party. Want to go?”

 

Dipper almost paused in his tracks. Bill wanted to hang out with him, like at an actual event and not just for fooling around? “Parties aren’t really my thing. But if you want to hang out we could do something else, like go to a movie or just chill at my place.”

 

Bill held the door open for Dipper as they left the building. “Hang out? No. Why the fuck would I want to do that?  I want you to go to the party so I have someone to make out with. Maybe sploog on his bed, or better yet his parent’s bed, because tad’s a fucking dick.”

 

Of course. “If you hate him so much then why are you going?” Dipper asked annoyed, and a little embarrassed at misunderstanding Bill's intentions with the invitation. 

 

“I don’t hate him. He’s just a pompous asshole who is always trying to compete with me and prove that he is better, even though we both know that I’m the clear winner.  We are on the same sports, both in honors classes, and both super popular. We’re like frenemies.”

 

Dipper laughed despite the shiver that ran through him from the cold December air. He decided it was a bad choice to wear shorts even in the winter. It was even worse since he forgot his coat this morning. At least he had on a long sleeve thermal tee. “I thought only girls had frenemies?”

 

“Says the kid who had no friends and a million enemies.” He pulled Dipper close to him when he noticed the brunette shiver. He would have offered his coat, but they were close to his car anyway. “So you’re really not going to come to the party?”

 

“As much as I would love to be part of your master plan, to ‘splooge’ on someone’s bed, I think I need to decline. Besides, after the 26th I’ll be at my gruncles' place for the next two months and they probably wouldn’t let me go.  They put me to work while I’m there, free labor and all”. They actually probably wouldn’t care, but it was a better excuse then he was just lame at parties and that people would wonder why Bill brought such a dork along. He didn’t want people to know Bill was using him only for his personal gratification. It made him feel like a cheap whore. 

 

“What’s a grunkle, and why are you staying at their house?” Bill unlocked the door to his Camaro and they both climbed in.

 

“Great uncle equals gruncle. Mabel and I stay with them when my parents are out of town for work. My mother is an opera singer and theater actress and my father is her agent. When we were little we had a nanny that would stay with us when they went away, but when we were 12 my parents moved here so my gruncles could keep an eye on us. We don’t need as much supervision and are pretty self sufficient but my parents just want us at our guncles for sleeping and for emergencies.” The freshman placed a hand on Bill’s thigh and caressed the limb; a little bit of foreplay before he jerked his junior off.

 

“Yeah okay, but what kind of work are you doing for them? Child pornography, underage prostitution? It sounds creepy.” The blond edged his legs slightly more open for Dipper’s wandering hands.

 

“My gruncle Stan runs the tourist trap in town.”

 

“Oh, the Mystery Hack.”

 

“Shack.” They really needed to get that fixed, it wasn’t like they didn’t have the money.

 

“Yeah, whatever. I didn’t realize you were related to those two old weirdo’s. Makes sense though.” he laughed when Dipper pinched his leg. “I loved that place as a kid. I used to think the monsters were real. I was there not too long ago when a younger cousin was visiting, they still look pretty good. Where do they get all the creatures and stuff from?”

 

“My gruncle Stan makes them. He used to be a well known cinematic special effects and prop designer, but he got caught up with the drugs and alcohol that often come with working in Hollywood. He almost died from an overdose. His brother Ford, my other gruncle, took him in to support him during his rehab. 

Ford was a shut in and known around town as the weird scientist who did field research for Gravity Falls Environmental and Geological Science Foundation. To the town’s people Ford’s tools and machinery looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. It gave Stan the idea to start a ‘Mad Scientist Lab’ out of the porch. Ford supported him as it was something constructive for Stan to do and everyone around town wanted to see the ex-famous guy's creations. Soon he had more ideas and before they knew it the Mystery Shack was born. It’s famous in it’s own right. It’s become urban legend that all the things my gruncle came up with, actually reside in the Falls.” Dipper undid Bill’s pants and pulled him from his confines to start pumping his shaft. “That was all before I was born and Mabel and I are not supposed to know the whole back story, but it’s hard to keep something like that a secret.”

 

“Interesting.” Bill said seriously, but it was hard to think clearly with Dipper touching him like he was. “But you know what I find more interesting?”

 

“What’s that.” Dipper said as he stroked the blonde's length. 

 

“Seeing if I can manage to drive straight while you give me road head.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes but undid his seatbelt so he could give Bill what he wanted. “You better not get into an accident.” The brunette murmured against the head of the junior’s large cock.

  
Bill was going to miss Dipper, or least what he did to him, for the next two weeks over the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dipper's mom is an opera singer and Stan used to be a holly wood special effects guy. Completely pointless to the plot (if there even is a plot), but I just like making up little backstories. I guess Mabel gets her artistic ability from Stan. 
> 
> This chapter is a little short, but you will get more soon. I actually have more written, I just need to re-read and edit it. Even though I still find mistakes months later down the line. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the perv show


	6. Wanting Your Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill shows up for an unexpected Holiday visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for a change and of course more smut. 
> 
> Dipper and Bill get walked in on.

 

It was close to midnight when Dipper snuggled under the covers of his bed. The freshly laundered sheets smelled of detergent and his mother. He sighed happily, It had been a good Christmas. He had gotten a new laptop and had the best dinner with his family, Soos and Melody included. He loved spending time with them and it wasn’t often that they could all get together anymore. Most teenagers didn’t want to hang out with their family but Dipper (and Mabel) did. He didn’t care if it made him a dork, he loved his family. He hadn’t laughed so much in one day in a long time. He started drifting off as he thought about them when a tapping at his window woke him up.

 

“Bill?” he said incredulously, seeing the blond’s grinning face, peering through the window, as he padded barefoot over the soft carpet. He removed the screen and opened the window. “How did you get up on the roof? Why are you here?” He looked the blond up and down as Bill finished climbing through the window. “And most importantly why are you wearing a tux?” It came out like an insult but he thought Bill looked extremely grown up and handsome in it.

 

The older teen dropped his book bag on the floor and pulled Dipper in for a rather tender kiss. That was unusual.

 

“Hello to you too.” Bill laughed as he broke the kiss. He stroked Dipper’s round cheek. “To answer your questions, I climbed up a tree on the other side of the house and walked across the roof to your room. I missed your body so I thought I would come for a nighttime visit, and I just got back from Christmas dinner with my family at some fancy restaurant, hence the tux.” The blonde took off his jacket and threw it carelessly on the floor as if it were a cheap tee-shirt. It probably cost more than Dipper’s entire wardrobe, the furniture that housed it included. “Oh, I got you something too.” Bill took two wrapped packages out of his back pack, one large and the other small.

 

“Presents!? Bill, you shouldn’t have.” Dipper took the packages from Bill and then held one of the junior’s dark wrists to pull him to his bed. “I didn’t get anything for you. I feel terrible.” 

 

“Don’t. It was a last minute thing, and the small present is kind of a gift to me anyway.” Dipper eyed him quizzically. “What?” Bill laughed. “Go ahead, open them.” 

 

“They are wrapped so beautifully, I almost feel guilty ruining it.” He decided to open the big one first, might as well leave the questionable one for last.

 

“I’ll let my mom know you liked her wrap job.” 

 

Dipper paused in opening the gift. “your mom knows you got some boy a present? What did she say?” He started to feel a little special.

 

Bill shrugged his shoulders “Nothing. She wrapped all the gifts for my friends. What’s two more for a new friend named Dipper? She did laugh at your name though, asked if I made a friend in the ‘special class’.” 

 

“Should have known.” Dipper said as he resumed the gift opening, tearing the paper from the rectangular box. He stared in disbelief. “Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons Platinum edition. Bill, this is…I mean...the pieces are made out of actual platinum and precious gems.”

 

The blond wasn’t sure how to gauge his freshman’s reaction. Dipper looked like he was going to have a heart attack. “Do you like it? You said your sister’s pig whizzed on your old game two weeks ago, so I figured I’d get you a new one. You didn’t get one for Christmas did you?” 

 

Dipper shook his head no and then wrapped his arms around Bill for a hug. He swore he could start crying. He loved the game, but more than that he loved that Bill had actually listened to him and remembered something. He thought the blond usually just humored him when they had actual conversations, which was rare as their mouths were usually being used to pleasure each other. “It’s amazing.” He said releasing Bill and looking down at the box. “It must have cost so much money. I don’t deserve it.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes. “I have shoes that cost more than that dork game. Now open your next gift, it’s the good one.”

 

With the game placed safely on the nightstand Dipper opened the small oblong box. A jewelry box. He opened it and looked down confusedly at the two small rings, probably 14 gauged. Charms hung from either ring; one a pine tree and the other a triangle with a diamond embedded in it’s face. A thin removable rope chain connected the two rings. “Ummm” he looked up at Bill, whose expression was lit up with excitement.

 

“Nipple rings.” explained Bill. “I was going to get yellow gold, but I feel like you look better in white gold, with your pale skin and all.”

 

“But I don’t have my nipples pierced.” Dipper said, his brows furrowed.

 

“Not yet, but we can get it done tomorrow.” Bill said matter o’ factly.

 

“I’m not 18 and my parents would never consent.”

 

“8-ball will do it. His parents have a tattoo and piercing shop.”

 

“Is that allowed?” Dipper questioned.

 

“Well yeah, he is 19. Besides his parents don’t give a shit. They started having him do piercings at fourteen. He does tattoos now too, and he’s really good at them. It’s where I got mine from. Everyone in G-Falls high school who has ink got it done by him, actually.”

 

“Oh.” he was wondering how Bill had his three tattoo's. “Isn’t Eduardo a junior?” he was familiar with the Latino. The tall, lumbering beast of a teen, whom half the school was afraid of, had always been nice to him.

 

“Yup. His parents started him in school a year late and then he got held back a year in first grade for his speech impediment and reading issues. I met him during his second go at first grade. He beat up an older kid for making fun of me and we’ve been friends ever since. He taught me how to fight and I tutor him so he can get through school. He wants to be the first person in his family to graduate high school. He’s dumb as rocks but you’ll never meet a more loyal friend.” It was so cute the way Dipper studied him so intently as he spoke, like he was spilling the secrets of the universe when in reality he was only talking about dumb shit. It made him want to kiss Dipper. So he did. Another surprisingly sweet kiss. “So, will you do it for me?”

 

“Yes.” How could he say no when Bill kissed him like that; softly and almost...lovingly? He placed the box atop his new game and then leaned in to kiss Bill again. 

 

Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist. The shared kiss soon turned heated and Dipper’s lips traveled from the juniors jaw and down his neck. He moved back to rid Bill of his tie, his nimble fingers working quickly so that he could kiss the dark skin when each button of the blond’s dress shirt was undone. When the shirt was open the brunette swirled his tongue around and into Bill’s navel before placing a small kiss to the upperclassman’s clothed erection.

 

The blond removed his own shirt from his shoulders and tossed it to the floor as Dipper kissed his way messily back up his dark and muscled torso. They kissed again. It was filled with heat and a clashing of battling tongues. When Bill pulled away Dipper followed still looking for more.

 

“Hold on kitten.” Bill said huskily as he stood to rid himself of his pants and underwear. Naked he sat back down on the bed and swiftly removed Dipper’s tee shirt from over his head. His hands went immediately to Dipper’s exposed nipples “Think of how much fun it will be once you have the piercings to be tugged and pulled at.” 

 

Dipper hummed in response but that was it. He laid back when the older boy pushed at his chest. The blond leaned down to catch Dipper’s lower lip between his teeth, biting it harshly before pulling and releasing it. His hands found the waistband of Dipper’s pajama bottoms, and he wondered if the freshman would stop him. He didn’t. Bill smirked as he rested himself flush against Dipper. The brunette didn’t usually allow for them to both be completely naked at the same time, something about too much temptation or some bullshit. He moaned happily when Dipper wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed his body up against Bill’s, their nakedness rubbing together pleasurably. 

 

“N-not so loud.” Dipper cautioned, breathing hotly into Bill’s neck.

 

“That’s going to be hard with you...nnnn...feeling so good rubbing up on me.” Bill slid his body up and down the smaller one beneath him, causing the most delightful friction to both of their pinned and touching arousals.  He bit into the juncture between Dipper’s neck and shoulder, drawing blood and making him cry out a bit loudly. “Better take…nnn..your own advice.”

 

“Shut up...mmm..and m-make me cum.” He spread his bent legs further apart, and scratched his fingers up and down Bill’s back.

 

They kissed, bit, sucked, scratched, and rubbed up on each other for some time before Bill lifted his hips high enough for his leaking erection to slip between Dipper’s legs. With the boy a moaning mess beneath him now was as good a time as any to try and have sex with him. Lifting his hips again the tip of his penis fell right into place against Dipper’s anal hole. Bill pushed hard, but not enough to penetrate. The boy’s virgin hole was so tight and he was so large that the entire head only made it halfway in before the unyielding muscles pushed him out again. 

 

“Bill! No!” Dipper whisper shouted. He tried to push the junior off of him, but Bill wasn’t allowing it.

 

“Come on.” He growled out, frustrated. “I promised you’ll like it.” he rested his forehead against Dipper’s “I want you so bad.” he ground his hips into Dipper’s, making the boy whine at the friction it once more caused to his engorged and over sensitive dick. “Please, I’ve never wanted anyone..nnn..like I want you right now.”

 

Dipper closed his eyes as to not be swayed by the look in Bill’s face. It was too tempting. He whined. It felt so good and he wanted Bill inside him; to fill him up and hurt him from his very core. But everyone said yes to Bill and he didn’t want to be another statistic. He wanted to be loved. He wanted to be loved by Bill. Sex was not love though. Sex would complicate things; make it harder when Bill eventually discarded him. “No...I’m s-sorry.” He really was. He started to cry, tears managing to slip past his shut eyes. He hated it. He was such a baby.

 

Bill sighed. “Fine.” He licked one of the fallen tears from Dipper’s face. “It’s fine..nngg...don’t cry.” He re-positioned himself so that their cocks were once again pressing together and caged snugly between their gyrating bodies. “Let’s just..aahhaa..get off. Ok?”

 

The brunette opened his mouth for the junior when their lips pressed together. He once more lost himself in the experience that was Bill Cipher; pleasure, pain, and lust. With Bill pulling his hair and Dipper’s hands roaming Bill’s backside, they came almost simultaneously.  

 

The junior rolled off of Dipper and the brunette rested his head on Bill’s chest and draped a leg over the darker ones. “I’m sorry.” Dipper said, he didn’t want the blond to be mad at him for not having sex with him.

 

Bill kissed the exposed constellation birthmark on Dipper’s forehead. “It’s ok. I shouldn’t have tried that without asking permission. You’re just so damn enticing that I can’t stop myself sometimes. You really do drive me crazy, you know that?”

 

The boy’s talked idly for a while before they drifted off to sleep. 

 

*******

 

Dipper awoke in same position he had fallen asleep in, half on top of Bill. Though really in his small twin bed, there weren’t really many options. He couldn’t believe the junior had slept over, but it had been really late and they had exhausted each other out. The blond looked so cute when he slept and Dipper couldn’t help admiring his handsome face. The sharp features and perfect beauty made him look as if he was cut from stone; a living work of art. He could look at him all day, but it was getting late and he ought to wake him up. feeling Bill’s morning wood against his leg gave him an idea on how to do that.

 

The smaller boy climbed over Bill and, still on his knees, straddled him. Using his hands he spread his butt cheeks and lowered himself so that Bill’s erection was nestled between the cleft of his ass. Placing his hands on the dark chest beneath him for leverage he began to slide his ass up and down Bill’s cock. 

 

After a minute or two Dipper felt Bill’s hands on his hips. The heterochromatic eyes slowly opened as a grin spread across his face. “Well this is a nice way to wake up.” 

 

Neither of them said anything more. They didn’t try to kiss either. Bill took Dipper’s dick in his one hand and with the other he reached up to play with a pink nipple. Small sounds of appreciation were passed between them as they watched each other. They were so distracted they didn’t hear anyone open the door until it was too late.

 

“Dipper, breakfast is read….” The boy’s father paused as his son, who was very nude and covered in hickeys, scrambled off another boy and pulled the blanket up to cover their nakedness.

 

“D-dad!” Dipper squeaked. Oh god! How was he going to explain this? “T-this is not w-what it looks like.”

 

“It’s exactly what it looks like.” Bill said as Dipper shot him a death glare. “The name’s Bill Cipher. I’d shake your hand, but you know, your son has me rather indisposed at the moment.

 

Frances looked around the room, at the clothes littering the floor, and then back up to his son’s face. 

 

_ Oh no, here it comes, _ Dipper thought.  _ Bill is going to die, and I’m going to be in so much trouble.  _ He had never even come out to his parents and now he had been caught naked with a guy. He was taken aback when his father spoke.

 

“It’s ok.” frances said, clearing his throat. “Your mother and I have always kind of known you were gay. And..uh...I was young once so I understand the need to..” he motioned to the them in the bed. “Do stuff. Anyway, your mother and I are leaving in a couple of hours and breakfast is done so come downstairs when you are finished what you are doing.” 

 

“Ok.” Dipper said shocked, relieved, and completely embarrassed.

 

“Right.” Frances went to leave,but then poked his head back in “Oh, and if your mother asks, just tell her that your boyfriend slept on the floor. I don’t think she’s ready to know that her baby lost his virginity.” This time he really did leave and he closed the door behind him.

 

“Well, that was a boner killer.” Bill laughed.

 

Dipper hid his face in his hands. “My dad just saw me naked for the first time since I was six and then talked about my virginity. I am so humiliated.”

 

“Yeah... Your dad’s not very good looking, I hope you don’t get un-cute as you get older.” He laughed again when Dipper glared at him.

 

Bill was to be relieved when he found out that Dipper (and Mabel) looked like miniature versions of their mother who was very pretty, even in her mid forties. He wouldn’t mind boning her. She had long dark brown hair, a soft round face, large green eyes, a small button nose and full lips. She was maybe 5’8 and thin, but with gentle curves.  It seemed the only thing Dipper got from his father was his curly hair, short stature, and dark brown eyes. 

 

The woman was currently talking to one of Mabel’s friends while he waited for Mabel to get out of the shower.

 

“He used to come to my practices and call me all the time but that all stopped when he started his tom-foolery with the other boy (her own son) I was telling you about. He’s not even nice or cute. But he lets my crush do whatever he wants to him, and so he forgot all about lil’ old me. What sort of fifteen year old does that? Degrading himself and using his body to get what he wants?”

 

“Well if you ask me your crush doesn’t even sound worth the time. But,” she continued on when Gideon gave her a ‘that was such a mom answer’ kind of look. “I’m sure he will choose the better guy in the end. Maybe you just need to do something to prove that you are the better choice.” She did not intend the advice the way the boy took it. 

 

She averted her attention to her son and his guest as they came into the kitchen holding hands. “Morning sweetheart” She kissed her son’s curls when he took a seat at the kitchen table. “You must be Bill, Frances told me you came over late last night for a sleepover. I’m Catherine, by the way, Dipper’s mom. I am so happy that Dipper has a new friend.” Or any friends at all, well that weren’t Wendy and her group at least. Her baby boy had a habit of doing questionable things with them, like breaking into a closed-for-business convenience store. “Would you like some breakfast? I made plenty.”

 

Bill waved at Gideon who was still slack jawed, then he looked at Dipper’s plate. “Just eggs and fruit. I don’t eat bacon and it’s too early for carbs-like toast.”

 

“Sure.” Said Catherine.

 

“He’s a bit of a health nut.” Dipper told his mother as he eyed Gideon who came to take the chair on the other side of Bill.

 

“Fabulous.” the woman said placing Bill’s plate of food in front of him, “Maybe you can get some of that to rub off on Dipper.”

 

“I don’t mind that Dipper doesn’t eat healthy, maybe all that sugar is what makes him so sweet.” The blond grinned.

 

Dipper blushed knowing exactly what Bill meant.

 

“So Bill,” Gideon cut in. “this is a surprise. Will you be staying long?”

 

“Unfortunately no, Dipper and I are going out in a little bit for an errand.” Bill said, stuffing his mouth full of scrambled eggs. He had worked up quite the appetite after his night with Dipper.

  
“Oh,” The white haired boy said disappointed. “What a shame.” Dipper had effectively stolen Bill away from him with his slut powers. Catherine was right, he was going to have to do something drastic to show the junior that he was better than Dopey Dipper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually think of Dipper as being part of the Jewish faith, but for the ease of writing I made him Christian this time.
> 
> Also I feel like Dipper’s parents are portrayed as complete jerks a lot in fanfics, or dead...which hey, I get. But as a parent myself I wanted to make them unconditionally loving, nice, and present, because gosh darn it, that is how parents should be.
> 
> Anyway, Hope you'll like it. Don't forget to drop a comment, I'm a real whore for that stuff.


	7. New Year, New Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time at Tads and too much alcohol is never a good thing (Trust me I know from experience-lots of it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be writing for "Domestication Of A Demon", but having total writers block with it. So instead you guys get another chapter of this.
> 
> Warings: None-no smut in this chapter. What? I know, but don't worry next chapter will have sin and it will be a horror fest.

“Are we picking up Hectergon?” Py asked as her black Escalade left Bill’s drive way. The girl was always the designated driver as she never drank at parties, unless it consisted only of her nine ‘boyfriends’; her childhood friends whom she knew she could trust with her life and her body. None of them would ever hurt her like that and if anyone else tried to, her crew would make them regret even looking at her.  As beautiful as she was most of them, aside from Bill, never even saw her like that. She was one of the boy’s, and like them she was tough as nails. However, that still didn’t mean she would put herself in a vulnerable position at a party. Girls like her were a target for stupid horny boys and men, and she would not be another statistic for girls drugged and raped at a party. So she didn’t drink and she even brought her own bottled water that never left her sight. It worked out anyway as she would likely be making several trips to get all her drunk boys home safely at the end of the night, even the ones she didn’t bring with her in the first place.

 

“Don’t know.” Teeth said. “I’ll text him, Bill can I have for phone?”

 

“What, why?” 

 

“My mom turned mine off because I’m grounded for calling Mrs. Basil the Crypt Keeper to her face. I’m not even supposed to be out right now.” They all laughed and Bill handed Teeth his phone, even though he could have easily sent the text himself.

 

“Oh man. 8-ball check out Bill’s wallpaper.” Teeth showed the phone screen to the older boy who sat across from him. 

 

Eightball’s already bulging eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It was a picture of Dipper sitting on the teacher’s desk when Bill had tricked him into wearing girl’s clothes (one of the more tasteful pictures. Well his dick wasn’t out at any rate). “Nice.”

 

“Just text Hector already and give me back my phone, you fucking creeps.” Bill said rudely, though neither of the boys in the back seat took offense.

 

“On it boss.” Bill had given all of friends nicknames and in return they had all decided to nickname him boss, because he acted like one. “When your done with Dipper, send him my way. I’d eat his ass all day.” Teeth whistled

 

“No way.” Said Eight Ball in his gravelly voice. “I would get him before you.”

 

“Both of you guys want Bill’s sloppy seconds?” Pyronica asked disbelievingly. For being a supposed loser Dipper had a fair amount of guy’s chasing his tail.

 

“Of course they do.”Bill Said “Teeth has been ogling Dipper since he wore a skirt to class and Eightball was fucking feeling Dipper up when I took him to get his nipples done.” 

 

“Eddy, no you didn’t.” Pyronica laughed.

 

Eightball’s blush managed to show through his olive skin. “Bill’s exaggerating.”

 

“No I’m not Py. When he was applying that numbing shit..”

 

“Lidocaine cream.” Eightball supplied.

 

“Yeah, whatever, that stuff. Anyway when he was applying the lidocaine on Dip’s nipples he was seriously teasing them; like rubbing and massaging them for ever.”

 

“Not forever.” Eightball was seriously embarrassed. 

 

“For, like, longer than necessary. He even tweaked them when he was done. He was staring at Dipper all lovingly and the kid was all red and embarrassed.” Bill had wanted to slap his friend for touching his property like that, but he was glad he was able to get back at Eightball now. 

 

“I wanted to make sure they were numb. I told you guys that.” Eduardo defended himself, as the SUV was filled with laughter “Besides, I liked him first. According to the bro code Dipper should have been off limits for you.”

 

“What?” Said Bill, whipping around in his seat to face his tall, latino, friend. As much as seatbelt would allow him to anyway. 

 

“Yeah, remember when I said there was a really adorable freshman who I stopped from getting beat up by some jerk senior and that I really liked him? I even thought about joining the paranormal club to spend time with him and you all made fun of me for wanting to date a dungeon dork. It was Dipper. I told you that forever ago.”

 

Both Teeth and Pyronica ‘ooooeeddd’ at Bill.

 

It sounded familiar now that Bill heard the story, but he hadn’t remembered Eightball saying the kid was Dipper, that or Bill hadn't really cared because he hadn't noticed the freshman yet at that point. Eightball had made first claim and between friends that should have meant Dipper was indeed off the table. He wasn’t letting Dipper go though, not even for one of his best friends. “Whatever. He wouldn’t have liked you anyway. He’s too smart for you.” Bill turned back in his seat triumphantly. 

 

Teeth made an ‘oh shit’ face, before looking at Eightball sympathetically.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Was all Eightball said, not one for fighting with his friends. He fought often enough as it was. Having a lazy eye and an unfortunate under-bite meant he spent plenty of time defending himself.

 

“Don’t be a dick, Bill.” Said Py. “You won. We all get it. Bill is perfect. You don’t have to rub it in Eddie’s face. Especially when you’re just using Dipper when Eddy would have actually dated him and treated him nice.” 

 

“So what if Ed saw Dipper first or I’m using him. The kid came on to me and he’s mine now. Ed shouldn’t be putting his big ol’ meat paws on my stuff.”

 

Eduardo crossed his arms and looked out the window. “Dipper isn’t a thing, he’s a person. You should start treating him like one, before someone steals him away from you.” He said evenly.

 

Bill turned to look at Eightball again. “Oh, like you? What are you gonna do man, fight me for him? Py, pull over the car.”

 

The girl shook her head. “No.”

 

“I’m not fighting you.” Eduardo said quietly. “Don’t be stupid.”

 

“Oh, I’m stupid? Look at the pot calling the kettle black.” Eightball stared Bill down. “Do you even understand the idiom or is it over your head?” 

 

“Yo man, chill.” Said Teeth, feeling sorry for Eightball. He had known Bill long enough to know what  was really going on. They all did. The four of them and Hector had been friends since first grade. They knew Bill better than the rest of the group. “I know Dipper’s a dork and all, and that you are too cool to admit it, but if you like Dipper then just say it and make him your boyfriend already. Besides, I think it would make Eightb..Ed, feel better if you weren’t just fucking around with the boy he likes.” Bill said nothing and the car was quiet. “You guys are killing the party mood and we didn’t even get there yet.” he said quietly. He looked down at Bill’s phone when it dinged. “Hector said he got a ride with Xanthar and Kryptos. He didn’t want to ride in a car full of gay.” Hector was straight as a ruler and he didn’t care if some of his friends were gay, but it didn’t stop him from teasing them about it. “If he only knew the half of it. Am I right guys?” 

 

They laughed despite themselves.

 

*******

 

Several hours and several drinks later Bill found himself sitting on a couch. Being popular was exhausting. He had danced with almost every cheerleader, and every and any beautiful boy and girl that had requested a turn. He also played two games of beer pong with his friends and then soccer teammates, and then a round of flip cup with his lacrosse teammates. It was still early, but he was fairly buzzed and ready for bed. His eyes nearly crossed when a beer can, dripping with condensation in the hot room, was held in front of his face.

 

“Hey Bill.” Said Gideon “Saw your hand was empty and figured you could use another drink.”

 

“Thanks?” Bill wasn’t sure if he wanted another drink, but he cracked it open and started pouring it down anyway. 

 

Gideon sat down on Bill’s lap. “Where’s Dipper?”

 

“Didn’t come.” the junior replied before chugging the rest of his drink.

 

“Of course. A lil’ol dweeb like him wouldn’t have been invited to Tad’s party. Silly me, I don’t even know why I asked.”

 

“No, I invited him. He didn’t want to come. Doesn’t want to sleep with me. I don’t even really know if he likes me. He probably shouldn’t, apparently I’m not very good to him.” Bill was rambling; brought on by the alcohol. He wasn’t even acutely aware of what he was saying.

 

Dipper hadn’t even had sex with Bill? Well that was a surprise to Gideon. Since Bill seemed to like forward people, perhaps the junior would choose him over Dipper if he slept with him first. Leaning forward the choir boy wrapped his arms around Bill and started kissing him. It took the Junior a minute but then he was kissing Gideon back.

 

*******

 

Dipper couldn’t believe he ended up at this stupid party anyway, even after he had declined the invitation. Mabel had been invited though, apparently all the cheerleaders were, and Stan wouldn’t let her go unless Dipper was going to watch out for her. What a joke. Mabel was more capable of protecting herself than anything he could do. As soon as they walked through the front door Mabel had ran off looking for her friends or any one of her several crushes and left him there standing alone.

 

The large home was filled with students and it was hot and smelled of sweating bodies, alcohol, and... pot maybe? Dipper wasn’t sure because he had never smoked, but he was pretty sure that was what the mystery smell was. The loud music and overall ambient noise was deafening and it made Dipper want to run out of the house and go home. However he was stuck here until Mabel was ready to leave, so he decided to make the best of it and look for Bill. As he squeezed through the crowd of dancing bodies he wondered how inebriated the junior was. He hoped Bill wasn’t a lousy drunk.

 

Finally after making it through several overcrowded and stinky rooms Dipper found Bill, however his heart dropped when he saw what the blond was doing and with whom. He just stared for a few minutes as he watched Bill lay on top of Gideon and make out with him; his hips gyrating into the smaller body underneath him. The younger boy’s head turned towards Dipper as Bill bit into Gideon’s neck. The platinum blond winced but smiled none the less when he saw who was watching. He gave Dipper a secretive wave and then took Bill’s face in his hands so that they could once again kiss mouth to mouth. Dipper wanted to throw up when he saw Bill’s tongue sneak out to slip inside the other’s mouth.

 

Dipper couldn’t watch this anymore. He looked for a way out of the house and on the way found a table of drinks. He poured himself some type of punch and nearly choked on it when the alcohol hit his throat. The punch was a cocktail of poison and all of it burned on the way down. But he didn’t care. He finished the drink just as he escaped onto a large patio. It was too cold for most people to be outside and so he was able to cry without fear of anyone seeing his tears. Sitting down at an empty table he hid his face in folded arms and did just that. He could hear as everyone inside started counting down to the New-year.

 

*******

Bill pulled away from the kiss when everyone started the countdown. When the numbers dwindled to one and the crowd shouted ‘Happy New Years’ He bit into Dipper’s neck hard, he would like that.

 

“Ow! Bill, what the heck.” Gideon didn’t like how rough Bill was being. He would have to break the blond of that once they were dating.

 

“Happy New Year’s Dipper.” He looked at Dipper and confusion flittered across his face when he remembered he had been making out with Gideon and just imagining he was with Dipper. The room spun dizzily. He had way too much to drink.

 

“Gideon.” Said the boy annoyed as he referred to himself, but he smiled anyway and followed Bill as he sat up. “Dipper’s not here, but I can help you forget all about him. Why don’t we find an empty room and soon you’ll be screaming my name while we make love.”

 

Bill let Gideon lead him away and towards the stairs. Bill wondered if he could perform well as drunk as he was. Did he want to perform well? Did he want to perform at all? He could always go for some sex, but would Dipper be mad at him if he had sex with somebody else, especially Gideon? They weren’t dating so it wouldn’t be cheating, but he was sure he would lose Dipper anyway if he had sex right now. He didn’t want to lose Dipper. “No.” Bill took his hand back from Gideon.

 

“Why not? Don’t you want my virginity?” Asked Gideon with hooded eyes.

 

Bill liked taking people’s virginity, but he wanted Dipper’s and covered with blood at that. He wouldn’t get that if he continued with Gideon. “Yes, but...I don’t feel good.” that was true. “I’m sorry. I have to go.” Bill spun around and nearly fell down the stairs, but caught himself at the last minute. When did he climb halfway up a stupid staircase?

 

It took him forever to find Veronica, or at least it felt like it. “Py, let’s get outta here.”

 

“Already? You are usually the last man standing.” She looked Bill up and down. “You look terrible.”

 

“Yeah, I had a lot to drink.” He had drunk too much and too early when they had first arrived. He had still been mad about the whole confrontation in the car and that Dipper hadn’t come with him to the party. He had drunk himself stupid. “Just get me the fuck outta here, before I mess shit up.”

 

“Alright. Relax. I’ll find Eddy and Tommy and then we can go.”

 

*******

 

A couple minutes after midnight Tad was bringing out trash when he saw the boy shivering at the patio table. Probably had too much to drink. Tad sighed. He much rather attend a party then host one. It was a lot of work to control the crowd and keep the house from being destroyed all while throwing a party that would be talked about for months to come. He hadn’t even enjoyed one drink yet. The price of popularity he supposed. He touched the boy’s shoulder. “Hey, you ok?”

 

Dipper looked up at the older boy with raven hair and violet eyes. “I guess so.” he hiccuped already a little tipsy from the heavy drink he had not long ago. 

 

The kid looked familiar, obviously they went to the same high school but there was something else. He snapped his fingers when he figured it out. “You’re Dipper. Bill’s…what are you to Bill anyway?”

 

“His boytoy I guess.” Dipper didn’t realize how loose his tongue became with a little bit of alcohol. But why would he? He never drank before. “I mean we mess around, like, all the time, but I’m not his boyfriend. He wants to have sex with me, but I wouldn’t let him. And I thought it was ok because I let him do everything else. And I mean everything. But then…” Dipper started crying again and not knowing what else to do Tad leaned down and hugged him. “I caught him making out with Gideon. I bet they are having sex right now.”

 

The raven haired junior was not good with crying people, but he pat Dipper’s back and murmured out hollow, generic, phrases that were meant to be comforting. 

 

It worked well enough for Dipper. “I’m sorry. I don’t even know you and here I am crying on your shoulder. Thanks for being so nice. What’s your name again?”

 

“Tad. This is my house, my party. Listen,” He said, a plan formulating in his head. “Why don’t you come inside, it’s too cold out here and I don’t want to be responsible if you die from hypothermia. I have to clean up and stuff, but you can follow me around and we can talk more. Ok?”

 

“Ok.” Dipper sniffled. 

 

The brunette followed Tad late into the night, telling the junior more about his and Bill’s relationship and about his feelings for the blond. Tad listened intently as he continuously funneled Dipper more drinks and tidied the house as it slowly emptied out. In turn he told Dipper about how he and Bill had been in friendly competition since fourth grade. They were always trying to outdo each other in school, sports, and social circles.  

 

It was well past four in the morning when Dipper tried to follow Tad upstairs, which he managed to trip up twice. They both laughed when Tad ended up carrying him the rest of the way so that he didn’t fall on his face. The freshman was so drunk he wasn’t even aware that he was brought into a bedroom and placed upon a soft mattress. 

 

Tad sat next to him and Dipper stared stupidly at him when the raven haired boy started to caress his cheek.

 

“You're so adorable. Bill’s a fool for not taking care of you.” Tad leaned in and kissed Dipper.

 

The brunette closed his eyes and let himself be kissed. It felt nice and his brain was too fuzzy to care about much else. The room spun dangerously when his shirt was pulled over his head and he was pushed onto his back. It took forever for him to realize his pants had also been removed, leaving him only in his boxers. When Tad laid on top of him Dipper noticed that he was also only in his underwear. When had that happened? He didn’t have time to process it as he was being kissed again. Fingers were playing with his new piercings and it sent electricity to his groin. What was happening? Tad was kissing him and touching him; probably trying to have sex with him. He didn’t want this. “No! Don’t touch me.” He started thrashing underneath Tad, near tears once again.

 

Tad got off of Dipper and sat up. He pulled Dipper into a hug. “Shhh.” He rubbed Dipper’s back. “It’s ok. I’m not going to do anything.” He kept tracing reassuring circles into the younger boy’s back until he calmed down and stopped fighting. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I thought you wanted to. I misread the signs.”

 

“It’s ok...Can I go home now?” the brunette didn’t want to be here any more.

 

“In the morning ok? You’re too young to drive and I’m too drunk.” He wasn’t drunk at all.  “You can sleep here with me. I promise you can trust me, I won’t hurt you.”

 

Dipper looked at Tad for a moment. He was tired and his gruncles would probably kill him for calling for a ride this early in the morning. “Ok.” Tad folded down the covers and Dipper got in.

His teeth chattered. “It’s cold.”

 

The dark haired junior smiled. “We can snuggle. Completely platonic, just for warmth.”

 

Dipper was too drunk and cold to dispute it. He curled into Tad’s side, placing his head on the older boy’s chest.

 

“Let’s get a New Years picture for social media.” Tad pulled down the covers so that their chests were exposed, effectively making Dipper move even closer to the warm body next to him. He smiled shyly up at the phone as Tad snapped a picture. He showed Dipper. “Cute, right?”

 

It seemed innocent enough. Though as the freshman closed his eyes he didn’t think about how it looked like they were naked, snuggled under the covers, post coitus. 

  
Tad uploaded the picture with the caption: “Spent the night with this little minx. Happy New Year to me.”  _ Take that Bill Cipher _ . With his task complete he snuggled in deeper with the small brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, Eightball likes Dipper? I have no idea if I really will get into that more, other than it was just used to piss Bill off and make him realize some shit about himself.
> 
> Bill really is a big asshole in this story, I am not sure if he ever really redeems himself as much as he should. 
> 
> So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know. Actually I don't want to know if you hate it. LOL.


	8. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill loses it and poor little Dipper takes the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut. Knifeplay. Blood. Extreme dubious consent bordering on rape. 
> 
> This chapter is a whole lot of bad.
> 
> Bill is a complete asshole. He really has no redeeming qualities. Dipper has a very low self-esteem.
> 
> I feel like I should once again say I would never condone a relationship like this is real life. It's terrible. And yet I like writing this. Oi.

 

Dipper was practically attacked by his sister when he was dropped off around noon. 

 

“Where have you been? Never mind, I know where you were. But, um do you want to talk about last night?” Said Mabel, her sentence sounding more like one giant garbled word than an actual string of them.

 

“Not really.” Said her twin. He just wanted to get up to their shared attic bedroom and lay back down. He felt like garbage and swore off alcohol for the rest of his life.

 

Mabel followed him up the stairs anyway. “So you got your nipples pierced, when did that happen?” She asked then they reached their room.

 

Dipper paused and he turned to face his sister. “About a week ago. How did you know that?”

 

“Uh, same way I know you slept with Tad Strange.” Mabel sat down next to her brother as he took a seat on his bed. She tried not to sound disappointed seeing as she had a huge crush on Strange. The girl had a lot of crushes though so she wasn't too mad at her twin for not remembering it nor for sleeping with him.

 

“What do you mean by slept with?” Dipper questioned.

 

“You know what I mean.” She rolled her eyes when he gave her a quizzical expression. “He put his bratwurst in your potato bun.”

 

“Mabel!” he shouted in disbelief, though he instantly regretted it as it made his head pound. “That did not happen. Yes, I physically slept in his bed, but I did not have sex with Tad Strange.”

 

The brunette girl shook her head. “Lying to your own sister, your twin, the other half of your soul. Really Dipper.”

 

“What are you going on about?” The boy was exasperated at this point.

 

“This.” She shoved her phone in his face. 

 

The boy took the device from her hands. The post certainly did make it look like he and Tad had made a bratwurst sandwich. “This...It didn’t happen Mabel. I mean yeah, I was drunk and yes we made out and slept in the same bed, in nothing but our underwear, but I swear to you my virginity is intact. The most he got of my insides was when I threw up in his bed an hour ago.”

 

“Ewww, gross.” She said taking back her phone.

 

“I know. You don’t need to remind me.”

 

“Everyone at school is going to think you slept with Tad.” Mabel said going to her side of the room to play with Waddles.

 

“It’ll be fine. Tad will clear it up. He is not going to want people to think he had sex with a loser like me.” He yawned and laid down. “Now if you don’t mind I am going to sleep for the next month.” 

 

He groaned when His phone pinged several times. Texts, they were all from Bill. He felt his heart lurch when he thought about the blond. After a moment of deliberation Dipper turned off his phone without reading a single one. He couldn’t deal with this right now. Later. Later he would deal with his broken heart.

 

*******

 

Bill was furious the moment he saw Tad’s update. Dipper had slept with Strange? It didn’t even make sense. He wasn’t supposed to even be at the party. Unless...was he was two timing Bill the whole time? No, he never even saw Tad and Dipper together, ever. But why did Dipper let Tad Fuck him? Was Dipper drunk? Did Dipper somehow start dating Tad within the last week? These questions ate at him and Dipper refused to answer any of this texts and calls. The brunette also refused to acknowledge him at school the first day back after break, but that was fine. Bill could be patient. 

 

He waited to catch the brunette on his way out after club. Bill knew Dipper would head to the library afterwards as he waited for Mabel to finish her activities. He caught the freshman at the bottom of the stairwell where he had kept the kid from falling all those months ago.

 

When Dipper saw Bill he tried to turn around to walk back the way he had come from, but Bill caught his wrist and pulled the smaller boy to him. “Where are you going?”

 

“To the library.” Dipper replied curtly. This day couldn’t get any worse. People had relentlessly taunted him about Tad. Students had stared, whispered behind his back-but loud enough to hear, called him names-like cum dumpster, and a few guys had even asked him out on a date- assuming he was an easy lay. Apparently one of the bathroom stalls had a message to: ‘Call Dipper Pines for a good time’ with his phone number scratched in. After a flood of insulting and inappropriately sexual texts it was apparent he was going to have to change his number. Now, on top of all that, he had to deal with deal with Bill, whom he had managed to ignore while the blond had been bothering him all day, as if he hadn’t just fucked Gideon.

 

“Because your sister is still doing her thing? Why don’t you let me drive you home.” Bill said evenly, a dangerous tone lacing his voice.

 

The brunette was quiet for a moment as he looked at the floor. “Fine.” he relented. He didn’t really feel like being at school any longer and they needed to have a discussion anyway. Might as well get it over with.

 

The air was pregnant with a tension that swollen and fat between them in the silence of the ride to Dipper’s house. The freshman noted at the last minute that Bill had brought him home and not to the Shack where he was currently staying. It was fine though, he could call Stan to get him later. 

 

Bill followed the the brunette into the home. Neither of them spoke until Dipper offered refreshments. “Would you like a drink? Water, juice maybe?” He didn’t look at the junior. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. How does one break up with someone they are not even dating?

 

“No, thanks. I didn’t come here for that.”

 

Dipper laughed indignantly. Did the junior really think him that easy?  “Of course not. What do you ever come to me for, but to use me? I’m over it Bill.” He had warned the blond, this shouldn't come as a surprise. 

 

The junior grabbed Dipper’s wrist and pulled him to his chest.

 

“Let me go.” Dipper struggled in his captor’s hold.

 

“I’ll let you go when I damn well please. I’ve been trying to talk to you all day. Why the fuck are you you ignoring me, huh?”

 

“Because, I’m done with you. I just said that, was it not clear?” Dipper asked incredulously. Why did Bill have to make this so difficult?

 

Bill picked Dipper up and threw him over his shoulder. The brunette let out an undignified squeak as he was man handled. 

 

“It was clear as crystal, but I want to know why?” Bill replied as he moved through the house and carried his haul up the stairs easily. “Did I not please you well enough? I could have made you feel even better, but you wouldn’t let me. Instead you went to someone else. Tad Strange of all fucking people.” He kicked open Dipper’s door and he dropped the boy unceremoniously onto his bed. 

 

Dipper let out an “oof” as he was dumped onto his mattress. He sat up, regaining his composure, and stared up at Bill angrily. “You dare to condemn me after what you did with Gleeful?” It was absurd that Bill was this mad at him for making out with Strange. Even if he and Tad had, had sex what did it matter to Bill? They weren't dating and Bill had just screwed Gideon. Did Bill really think it was ok to fuck around with whoever but then expect him to be loyal?

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bill spat out.

 

“Don’t you dare deny it. I saw you with him at the party.” Dipper got on his knees and shoved Bill’s chest. “You had your hands on him, and you stuck your tongue, and god knows what else, into his mouth.”

 

So Dipper had caught him snogging with the choir boy. “Well then you should have came with me to the party, like I asked.” Bill seethed. Still, it wasn’t reason enough for Dipper to have sleep with Tad.

 

“And you should have been able to able to keep your dick in your pants.” Dipper yelled furiously.

 

“You should have let me stick it in your ass, instead of going to someone else.” Bill snarled, much like a wild animal, as he pushed Dipper back on the bed and climbed on top of him.

 

“W-what are you doing? Get off of m..” Dipper was effectively shut up as Bill kissed him roughly, his teeth cutting into Dipper’s closed lips. His hands found the hem of Dipper’s shirt and pulled away only to steal the shirt from the younger boy’s body.

 

“Stop it.” Dipper demanded.

 

“No. You're getting what you deserve. You want to act like a whore, I’m going to treat you like one.” Bill growled out. 

 

Dipper attempted to knee Bill in the crotch, but mostly missed and got his inner thigh. Knowing Dipper's intention the blond looked at him murderously before slapping the freshman across the face. Of course to Dipper it felt good, but he didn’t want it to. Not right now. Not when Bill was taking him by force. He struggled against the older teen and accidentally hit the junior in the jugular. Bill coughed and struggled to catch his breath. 

 

Dipper took the moment of weakness to slide out from underneath Bill and make a run for it. However the junior grabbed him around the waist before he even made it out of the room and threw him back on the bed.

 

Bill sat atop the smaller boy’s thighs and held both his wrists in one of his larger hands as he reached over and grabbed his black tie, that he had conveniently forgot during his last visit. Dipper’s lack of tidiness was currently working in the blond’s favor. The brunette thrashed wildly while crying and pleading for Bill to stop, making it difficult, but not impossible, for the junior to bind his hands through the slatted headboard. 

 

When Bill completed his task he looked down at Dipper. The boy’s face was red and tear-streaked and his lips, like the rest of his body, trembled invitingly. “You look beautiful.” 

 

Dipper stopped fighting, it only caused the silk bindings to chafe and burn his skin and he didn’t want to feel the pleasure it caused when something so horrible was happening to him. “Please Bill. Don’t do this.”

 

The blond leaned down to suck messily on Dipper’s neck, and his hands pulled the brunette’s nipple rings. The freshman moaned despite his best efforts not to. Bill sat up again to peer down at the younger boy. “Stop acting like you don’t want this.”

 

“I don’t” Dipper sniffled and then keened when Bill palmed his erection.

 

“Really? Because your hard, slut-cock tells me otherwise.” the blond moved off of his freshman and yanked his pants and underwear off in one swift movement. Bill took the length in his hand and began to stroke it slowly. “Look at it. All red and swollen just for me.” He gave it a squeeze, pulling another cry from Dipper’s chapped lips.

 

“Fuck you.” The brunette said.

 

Bill stood. “Oh I intend to. Slowly and brutally.” He quickly undressed and smirked when Dipper watched and unconsciously licked his lips. “But first I want to grab something I saw the last time I was here.” The item was still on the messy bureau just as he expected to be. It looked liked Dipper hadn't cleaned in room in ages.   

 

Dipper gulped audibly when he saw that Bill had found his swiss army knife. The blond once again straddled his thighs and popped the blade out from its folded position. The freshman tried again to make Bill see reason. “Bill please, I’m begging you, don’t do this.”

 

Bill placed the blade against the soft hollow of skin between Dipper’s clavicle bones. “Begging didn’t do me any good when I wanted to fuck you.”  _ But you gave in so easily to Tad in one night _ , he thought bitterly. “And so it won’t do you any good when you cry not to be fucked.” 

 

The blade pressed into Dipper’s skin and he whined around it’s cold metal as it was dragged in a straight line over his bony sternum, between his ribs, and down the cleft of his flat abdominal muscles, to his navel. The long shallow cut ignited a fire in his veins that he couldn't repress.

 

The sight of blood and vocalization of Dipper’s pleasure made Bill’s mouth go dry and his cock twitch. “Soon you’ll be begging for me to fuck you.” He continued carving, slicing another line carefully from under the pale belly button up the shaft of Dipper’s penis, over the head and down the underside of the throbbing length. He stopped at the scrotum as the skin there was too fragile. While Bill wanted to hurt Dipper he didn’t want to seriously wound him or leave him with a lasting injury. “You like it when I cut you, don’t you?  Because your a whore who’ll take any kind of attention you can get.”

 

“Yes.” Dipper blurted out. “No..Stop it.” the heat tearing him was already muddling his brain. He couldn’t help squirming and trying to push up his hips under the weight of Bill sitting atop his thighs. 

 

Bill started slicing into the indented slots between Dipper’s ribs. “I’ll stop, after I’ve bled you dry and pounded you into oblivion. I’ll stop after you scream my name in ecstasy and my cum is dripping out of your dirty fuck hole.”

 

Dipper shook his head from side to side. “No, No, No, No.” God why did this have to feel so good?

 

“Yes.” Satisfied with his work Bill moved his straddle further down Dipper’s legs so he could lean down to lick every slash he had made. He started with the ribs and saved the original cut for last. “You taste so good.” Bill breathed out halfway down the bleeding line in the middle of Dipper’s abdomen. 

 

The brunette was full out crying now. He wanted this even though he didn’t. He wanted Bill to hurt him. He wanted the pain that was being forced upon him. He was hard and moaning and wanted nothing more than Bill sucking the blood from his penis like the blond was currently doing. If he had use of his hands he would be pulling Bill closer instead of pushing him away like he should be. He  _ was  _ nothing more than a whore just like Bill said. Just like everyone is school was saying. 

 

The junior sucked Dipper’s dick until the penile wounds clotted and refused to give out more blood. Messily he kissed his way back up the pale, blood smeared chest, his hands roughly fondling the slippery sides of protruding ribs. Bill loved how underfed the boy looked.  He kissed Dipper’s mouth when he reached the quaking lips and the brunette opened his mouth freely for the demanding tongue. The freshman could taste cooper on the wet muscle that slid across his own as it owned him thoroughly. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their erections rubbed together. Against his own will Dipper slid himself up and down, under Bill’s hot body. They were both starting to sweat and it made the motions that much more easier and sensitive.

 

Biting kisses moved from Dipper’s mouth to the underside of his Jaw, down his neck and to a decorated nipple. Bill flicked and circled the bud with his tongue before sucking it hard and then pulling the ring, by the charm, with his teeth. It was all too much. Dipper felt his scrotum tighten as the heat in his abdomen reached a fevered pitch. Arching his back the brunette came with a cry of Bill’s name on his lips.

 

Bill released Dipper’s nipple and lifted his chest to look between their bodies. “Did I say you could cum yet?”  

 

“I’m sorry. I’m Sorry” Dipper said over and over, unable to comprehend in his high, why he was even apologizing at all. All he knew in the moment was bliss and all he wanted was more.

 

“My little whore just couldn’t stop himself could he?” Bill said moving lower to lick the cum from Dipper’s stomach. He tasted of blood, sweat and semen. It intoxicated Bill.

 

Dipper shook his head from side to side. “Please, m-make me hard a-again...Make me c-cum again.”

 

“Of course my pet. My little  **pussy** cat.” Bill situated his knees between Dipper’s legs and was happy to find the brunette no longer resisted. 

 

With his legs free the freshman opened them wide so that Bill could do as he pleased. And what Bill wanted to do was eat his pussy cat. So he did. Dipper mewled as the blond thrusted his tongue in and out of his asshole. A few minutes of the blond searching his insides and he was once again hard. The young boy cried out in disappointment when the tongue no longer teased his anal canal. He let out a surprised yelp when Bill bit the juncture between his thigh and groin. The junior’s teeth latched onto a tendon making his whore moan out happily. Bill continued to bite and suck the sensitive thighs while also taking Dipper’s rebounded erection in his grip and pumping it firmly. He waited for the boy to be blabbing out incoherent phrases before he stopped pleasing him altogether. Bill closed Dipper’s legs and once more sat on his thin thighs.

 

“B-bill,wha? Why d-did you stop?” He looked desperately at the dark man sitting on him heavily. His lungs heaved with exertion and his dark, sweaty, chest and ab muscles expanded and contracted invitingly. 

 

The exotic teen glared down at Dipper darkly. “Beg for it.”

 

“What!? No.” Dipper arched his back, frustrated at what little he could do. His shoulder’s burned pleasantly at being pulled back for so long and his cuts ached. He needed Bill. Badly.

 

“Fine.” Bill said huskily, moving to get off Dipper.

 

The brunette stared in disbelief as Bill picked up his pants. Would Bill really leave him here like this? “Bill, Please.” Dipper whispered out, as he swallowed his pride.

 

The junior paused, hands still holding his pants. “Please what?”

 

Dipper was silent for a moment as the two stared off at one another. The brunette started crying. “Fuck me.” He said. “Please fuck me. Take my virginity and throw in it the trash. Show me what a slut I am. Tear my ass apart with your giant cock and make me bleed. Make me cum harder than I ever have all while screaming your name.”

 

It was a bit dramatic but Bill ate it up. He dropped his pants and climbed back atop Dipper once more. Gripping the headboard he hovered over the freshman’s face, his cock touching the plush lips. “Get it good and wet.”

 

Dipper opened his mouth and Bill pushed himself in. He moaned as the freshman swirled his tongue around his head and swallowed him deep down in his throat. The blond practically sat on Dipper’s face and his balls slapped the brunettes chin each time he dropped his hips. All the while Dipper hummed happily at having his mouth abused.  It felt so good Bill had a hard time tearing himself from the wet cavern. “Enough. Time to get fucked, my little cum queen.”

 

The brunette wondered if Bill had been this nasty to Gideon when he had taken his virginity. The Junior always seemed to be nicer to him. Then again Gleeful hadn’t been so eager to please nor acted like an easy whore. Dipper didn’t want to be Bill’s whore, or anyone's whore. He had just wanted to be appreciated and maybe one day even loved. Was that too much to hope for? Dipper squeezed his legs shut when Bill tried to spread them. “I changed my mind.”

 

“Too late for that.” Bill grated out when he pried Dipper’s thin legs apart and forced himself in between the bruised alabaster thighs. “Shut up and take it like the thirsty cock whore that you are.” 

 

Dipper grunted when Bill shoved against him without success. The fifteen year old was pushed back, with each of the blond’s attempts to force his monstrosity of a dick into Dipper’s small virgin hole, until the curly crown of his head thumped into the head board.

 

“Fuck you’re tight.” Bill gripped under Dipper’s thighs and pulled the brunette towards him as he slammed his hips forward. He moaned shamelessly, bordering on ridiculous, when his invading head finally breached the impenetrable ring of muscle.

 

Dipper cried out as unspeakable pleasure jolted from his ass and into his spine before finally exploding like fireworks in his nether regions. If it felt this good, Bill was sure to have torn something inside of him. He would have been concerned if the pleasure didn’t turn his brain to mush and set every nerve alight with rapturous electricity. It only got better when inch after inch of Bill was slowly buried into his very core. “More Bill..aaaa...impale m-me.” Dipper managed to grip two of the slats with his bound hands and used the leverage to push himself further onto the pulsing dick inside him.

 

Bill saw stars when Dipper’s hole swallowed him to the hilt. His promiscuous princess was overly voracious for someone who cried about not wanting it. “Impatient little...nnngg...kitten, aren't we.”

 

“S-shut up and..aaa...fuck me.” Dipper was bound to regret this but damn it if he didn’t want Bill moving inside him right now, claiming him as his from the inside. He did his best to slide his hips up and down Bill’s invasive enormity, but the task was too much to accomplish alone. His frustrated whines turned to audacious moaning when Bill repeatedly pulled out to the head and slammed back into him.

 

Dipper closed his eyes and curled his legs around Bill’s waist as each thrust tore his fresh, unused, insides to shreds. The blond was sliding in and out easier and without lube Dipper could only assume he was bleeding. Still, he wanted more. “H-harder...Break me..aaaahh...d-destroy me.”

 

Sex with Dipper was more than he could have ever wanted. For once he didn’t have to hold back and it was amazing. With the freshman’s encouragement he let all restraint go. Dipper wanted to be broken? Well, Bill would break him. He fisted his hands into the brunette curls and pulled Dipper’s head back so that he could slop on the pale and previously bruised neck. As the thrusts got harder so to did the bites.

 

The smaller boy shuddered beneath the dark body. His whole being was on fire and he could barely move his arms when Bill reached up and released him from his binds. With trembling fingers he scratched at the golden back as the blond pounded into his prostate. The pleasure was blinding and it erupted out of his body in a searingly hot orgasm as Bill bit into his neck, breaking skin, and nosily slurped his blood down.

 

Dipper tasted like heaven on his tongue when he bit into him, his blood like an aphrodisiac. Bill’s trusts were already erratic when Dipper convulsed salaciously underneath him, his cum painting both their chests and abdomens in messy strokes. The freshman’s suffocating anal muscles spasmed obscenely around Bill’s over sensitized cock and the blond slammed one last time into the twitching hole, shuddering as the rapturous orgasm overtook him. He moaned immorally as his dick violently spat it’s hot load into Dipper’s accepting asshole.

 

Reluctantly, and out of breath, Bill removed himself from Dipper’s warm insides. He rolled off of Dipper and laid on his side in the small bed. Emptied of Bill’s cock, blood and semen drained from the brunette’s hole. 

 

“That was amazing.” Bill commented lazily into Dipper’s ear.

 

Having come down from his high Dipper started up at the ceiling disgusted with himself. “Get out.” He told Bill.

 

The blond propped himself up on an elbow. “Are you fucking serious right now? We just had the best fucking sex ever and you are kicking me out? Are you going to tell me Tad fucked you better than that?”

 

The audacity! Dipper met Bill’s gaze. This had nothing to do with Tad and everything to do with the fact that Dipper had just given Bill the one thing he promised himself he wouldn’t. Dipper had proved himself nothing more than a filthy, worthless slut. “You got what you wanted from me. Now get out.” Slut’s were treated without respect and they did not garner love.

 

Bill sat up. He looked Dipper up and down. The brunette was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood mixed cum stained the sheets between his legs and he was crying. He had made Dipper beg for it, but now that he was in his right mind he realized he pretty much raped the younger boy.

 

“Fuck.” Bill ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry... I’ll go now.” 

 

Dipper turned away from Bill as he dressed and he pulled the wrecked comforter over his nakedness. 

 

Bill wondered if the cops would get called. For a brief moment Bill acknowledged what he did and thought he would deserve whatever punishment came his way, but then as the young and narcissistic often do he absolved himself of any wrong doing. His actions were forced by Tad and maybe even Dipper. "This was your fault you know. You made me do this to you." 

 “Yeah sure. It was my fault. Whatever. Just go away.” came the brunette muffled voice from under a protective bedspread. Dipper blamed himself and felt violated only by his own dubious decisions. He was upset that Bill saw him as little more than a whore; an object to be used and tossed away.

 

The blond left without another word and Dipper cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the odd first part of the chapter. I was undecided to put it with the last or this one. In the end I chose this chapter, but either way it seemed out of place.
> 
> Sooooo, Bill really is a dick. I originally had a different ending for this chapter where Bill realizes he is a bad person and needs to change, but that's not gonna happen yet, if at all. 
> 
> If you need some nice Bill and some fluff after this please read chapter 4-Sold My Heart To The Highest Bidder from my series of one-shots entitled "All The Impressions Of You". FamiliarFan requested this oneshot and it's super sweet with only mild angst. (Yes this is blatant self promotion here.)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for all the kudo's and comments, I love them and my readers.
> 
> (For those of you also reading "Domestication Of a Demon" I swear I am working on it. I've had a bit of writer's block with the segue chapter, but it is the next thing I am determined to get out. I won't work on anything else until I am happy with it.)


	9. Of Teenage Hearts and Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights and feelings happen and Gideon fuels the rumor train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think any warnings are needed this chapter. Slight violence, mention of rape.

(Still the first day back from break from Mabel’s point of view.)

 

Mabel Pines wasn't part the popular crowd, but as she was pretty, sweet, vivacious, and on the cheerleading team she was certainly on her way up the social ladder. Her twin brother was just the opposite though. No matter how much time passed he never seemed able to transcend his dorkiness and escape the bullying. Despite the fact that Mabel and Dipper shared the same last name and similar features not many people knew they were related. So it came as a surprise to her when friends and acquaintances gossiped about her brother straight to her face. Most of it wasn't nice and Mabel found herself, several times through the day, sticking up for her twin's virtue. Mabel found the whole thing ridiculous in the first place. Even if Dipper had slept with Tad why did it matter? Plenty of those slut shaming her brother were sexually active themselves. Tad himself was no virgin. Why was it ok for some to be promiscuous but not others? After sharing her thoughts most of the offenders apologized, but it was more for upsetting her than for gossiping and spreading false rumors. The slander would continue as soon as the pretty brunette was out of earshot. 

 

It seemed people loved the drama more than the truth, regardless of who it hurt. Mabel could only hope her schoolmates were keeping it to themselves and leaving her poor brother out of it. Knowing his luck that wasn't likely though. Mabel had tried texting him a few times throughout the morning, to see how he was doing, but they went unanswered. Apparently he had turned his phone off. She found this out when, after trying to call him during her lunch period, it went straight to voicemail. It probably wasn't a big deal as her brother was used to dealing with bullie s.  Besides this whole thing was sure to blow over in a day or two. Her schoolmates were just being petty and jealous that popular boy Tad Strange had deemed Dipper worthy of his attention-something that everybody wanted.

 

After clubs were done for the day Mabel’s unease started to claw back into her chest as Dipper’s phone was still off. After calling her guncles for a ride she searched for her twin in the library but he, nor many other students, could be found. Still she tried to reason with herself, as she made her way to the school entrance to wait for Stan or Ford, that Dipper was probably just hanging out with Bill. No reason for alarm. Yet.

 

When Stan, extremely tardy at that, came to pick her up without word from Dipper they decided to drive by the twin’s house to check for him. Stan waited in the car while she ran up to look for her brother. None of the unease or anxiety prepared her for the state she found her twin in.

 

*******

(The next day)

 

During lunch Eduardo, a.k.a Eight-ball, sat with his friend Xanthar-the school quarterback-  and other members of the football team. The latino was mostly quiet. It’s not that he wasn’t friendly with Ghosteyes, Killbone, or the rest of the football team, because he was. In fact almost every underage member of the sport had at least one tattoo inked by him. But, Gideon Gleeful, heartthrob of the surprisingly half gay football team, was sitting at the table with them. Eight-ball didn’t like the kid and he found himself always biting to tongue to refrain from saying something snarky in response to the platinum blonde's over the top and annoying dialogue-something the boys admirers would not take lightly to. While he could fight like hell he rather remain on Ghosteyes and Killbone’s good side. They were 18 and 17 respectively, but with their muscles and Ghost Eyes full beard the two looked more like full grown delinquents. So instead Eight-ball remained quiet and listened to the conversation going on around him, which was currently still focused on Tad Strange’s awesome New Years party. Eventually the topic rolled around to Tad’s choice of bed partner for the night.

 

“It was a shock to me.” Said Ghosteyes. “Not because he chose Mason Pines, but I always thought Tad didn’t swing that way.” He shrugged his shoulders “Guess he just wanted to try the other side.”

 

The town did have an unusually high straight to gay/bi ratio and an accepting nature from the heterosexual citizens. No one really knew if the tolerance was high on the account of so many gay and bi inhabitants or if homosexual people flocked to the town because of tolerant atmosphere. Either way it surely made people experiment when they might not have elsewhere.

 

“Oh please Ghosteyes.” Replied Gideon with a roll of his eyes. “Dipper obviously took advantage of Tad’s drunken state. Do you think someone like Tad would have slept with someone like him if he was sober? Sure Dipper  threw himself at Tad and offered him easy sex, but Tad probably regrets it.” 

 

“Tad couldn’t regret it too much, if he posted it on social media for everyone to see.” Eight-ball said evenly. Unlike his schoolmates he didn’t see the need to slut shame. Dipper wasn’t taken and therefore able to sleep with whomever he wanted.

 

Gideon paused in swirling his spoon round his uninteresting soup and gave Eduardo one of his fakest smiles. “We all make stupid decisions when we’re drunk. I just hope now that Tad’s sober he's smart enough to go get checked out for STD’s. Dipper's a dirty little thing and I doubt his hygiene in bed is any better than in routine life."

 

Eight Ball ground his teeth together to keep from saying something insulting that could get him in trouble with his muscled table mates. 

 

“I kind of thought Bill and Dipper were a thing.” Xanthar mumbled quietly, his mouth full of food. The insanely large teen barely ever spoke and when he did it was rarely louder than a whisper.

 

“No!” Said Gideon and Eight-ball together.

 

“They  _ were _ definitely fooling around though, probably having sex. As you know I’m best friends with Dipper's sister Mabel, and Bill stayed overnight at Dipper’s house before. Dipper had no problem strolling down the stairs with hickeys all over his neck, Bill in hand, right in front of his parents no less. They didn’t seemed shocked, which to me means that his parents must be used to it. Mabel, bless her heart, seems to have a hard time with it though. She even comes up with these ridiculous stories to deal with her brother’s incorrigible actions.” Gideon paused and looked around the table to make sure he had a captive audience. “Why just this morning the poor thing came in crying to her dear friends about how her brother had been raped last night.”

 

Eight-ball felt his heart sink. Dipper, raped? “Perhaps this isn’t something you should be talking about.”  

 

“Why not? We are all friends here.” Gideon’s eyes grazed over the packed table of mostly football players and a few of their friends and significant others. He recognized quite a few people who would be only too happy to spread his tales. “Besides the boy wasn’t really raped, this is just a story about how his poor sister has to rationalize his improper behavior. So anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” his fleeting sneer was obviously meant for Eightball “is that Mabel apparently found her brother sleeping in bed naked after a sexual encounter with an unnamed person. Not to get into all the gross details, but it appeared he had been tied up and knife play had been involved. When she tried to get him out of bed, he couldn’t even walk.”

 

“So what makes you think he wasn’t raped?” Eduardo was furious now and it bristled in his voice.  He didn't care about the warning looks shot at him from several members of the football team. “Who would ask for something like that to happen to them?”

 

“Who indeed?” Said Gideon with a deceitful smile on his lips “Not someone wholesome and good, that’s for sure. Apparently Dipper begged not to go to the hospital. Of course his family, being the sensible people that they are, denied his request. At the emergency room Dipper refused to talk to the doctor and rape counselor about what happened. He finally spoke up when his great uncles, you know the kooks that own the mystery shack, demanded that the police be contacted. Apparently Dipper went into a tizzy, crying about how he asked for it; the bondage, the knifeplay, the rough treatment...all of it. Sweet Mabel  still thinks he was raped and was blaming himself to protect someone, but who would want to protect someone who hurt them? The truth of the matter is that he obviously wanted it. He is nothing more than a dirty little freak and a whore."

 

Several members of the Gideon fan club nodded their heads in agreement.

 

"Still though, knifeplay? who do you think would be willing to do something like that to someone? Even if Mason asked for it the whole thing sounds a little extreme." A pretty dark skinned girl-one of the strait football player's girlfriends-asked. Eightball couldn’t remember her name but he thinks she is on the cheerleading team. "I hope it's not another student. I don’t want to imagine someone that horrible being in our school.” 

 

"It could be a student, or maybe even an older man. Could be anyone. Seems like Dipper will spread his legs for just about anyone. I don't necessarily blame him though. Poor thing is such a social mutant he probably does whatever anybody wants just for a bit of attention.” Gideon addressed the cheerleader. Gideon chose his next words carefully, he knew the girl had a big mouth and he wanted her to spread rumors about Dipper but currently she seemed genuinely concerned and Gideon couldn’t have that now could he? “ Really though Cherri I feel more bad for the people Dipper gets into bed, he is  so desperate that I bet he has no problem breaking up relationships for meaningless sex."

 

"You're talking a lot of bullshit Gideon." Eightball spat out.

 

"Am I Eduardo?” Ghosteyes moved to get up but Gideon patted his arm, calming his ruffled feathers. “Everyone knows that Bill had an interest in me, but then Dipper comes in steals him away with secret trysts in the supply closets, bathrooms and who knows where else."

 

"Yeah, I saw Dipper and Bill coming out of the supply closet once." Said Killbone supporting Gideon's claims  "There faces were all red and Dipper was licking away some jack off his mouth. When Dipper caught me looking at him he gave me a wink like he wanted me next. Of course I ignored it because the last thing I want is a disgusting dork like Dipper Pines."

 

Eightball knew for a fact that Dipper and Bill were messing around-they didn't exactly hide it very well- and he believed that Killbone caught them redhanded coming out of the teacher's supply closet but he sincerely doubted the rest of the story. This was exactly how rumors started and got out of hand. "So what if Dipper and Bill are messing around. Maybe he just likes Dipper more than you Gideon."

 

The table got quiet at Eightball’s comment, there wasn’t even the sound of plastic ware clicking off lunch trays, but Gideon just laughed after a moment of silence. "Oh Eduardo you are too funny. If Bill likes Dipper so much then why is he keeping it a secret, hmm?" he shook his head from side to side mocking the older student "No, no, no. Bill still likes me. He comes to my practices, texts me..." At least he used to. "he's just using Dipper because the little dork makes it so easy for him, whereas he knows I won't. But once he has his fill and gets it out of his system Bill will come to me for a real and meaningful relationship."

 

Eightball gathered his trash onto his tray with unnecessary forcefulness "Whatever." He stood abruptly to take his leave.

 

"Where you going?" asked Xanthar  "Lunch is only half way over. you didn't even eat all your food." Between Eightball and Teeth food was never wasted in their social circle, the two had no problem eating their friends unwanted leftovers. It was rare for him to leave a meal unfinished and then some.

 

"I've lost my appetite. This conversation is making me sick" Eight-ball didn't bother to be concerned with the whispers that he left behind. After throwing out his trash he shuffled his way to his next class.

 

The tall latino couldn't help but wonder if Gideon was right. There were plenty of times in the beginning of the year that Bill had dragged him to watch Gideon practice or sing, but yet whatever Bill did with Dipper was kept on the sly. His blond friend was likely using Dipper and the freshman was more or less letting him. None of that, however, meant that Dipper deserved to be labeled a slut or treated with such disrespect. Especially with whatever had happened to him last night that required a trip to the hospital. Cherri was right, who would do such a thing?

 

Shoulders bent and hands shoved deep into his pants pockets, he stopped dead in his stooped tracks as a thought suddenly connected in his head. Eight-ball might be slow on the uptake, but he wasn't stupid.

*******

Bill could see Eight-ball’s tall figure towering over the bustle of students rushing around to escape the confines of the school at the end of the day. The blond didn’t think anything about the Latino waiting for him at his locker, they were friends after all, nor did he think anything of Eight-ball’s scowl-it wasn’t unusual for him to have some sort of negative expression pulling at his olive toned features. 

 

“Sup, lucky Eight.” Bill met Eduardo’s gaze for a moment before twirling the dial attached to his locker to work the combination.

 

“Where’s Dipper today?”

 

Bill paused but kept his eyes on his dark slender fingers, stilled midway on his task. “The fuck should I know.” He had also wondered about the brunette’s absence and had tried to push the thoughts away that it might have to do with some fault of his own.

 

“How did he seem last night? Was he sick or hurt?” Eight-ball leered down at this friend, not caring about the kid that had to squeeze next to him to get to his locker. 

 

The blond narrowed his eyes. “What am I, the Dipper expert? Why do you keep asking questions about him as if I have all the answers?” he started over on opening his locker feeling extremely annoyed by this friend. 

 

“So you didn’t drive him home yesterday? You didn’t  **_hang out_ ** at his place for a bit after school?”

 

Giving up on opening his locker Bill turned sharply to look up at his inquisitive friend. “Yes I drove him home and yes we hung out. I don’t see why it’s of any concern to y…” Bill’s reply was cut off when Eightball fisted his shirt and shoved him into the locker. 

 

The school had quickly emptied out but there were still several students in the hallway and all heads turned toward the sound of the loud metallic crash that echoed throughout the corridor. One student ran off but most of them came closer, or took out their phones, to watch the ensuing fight between the popular blond and his rough and tumble friend.

 

“It was you.” Eight-ball roared as he pulled Bill forward only to shove him once more into the metal boxes behind him. “You’re the one who raped Dipper and sent him to the hospital.”

 

Bill winced but other that than made no show of the pain that jolted through his body. He felt guilty at hearing that Dipper had been brought to the hospital, he hadn’t thought he hurt the kid that badly. His guilt however was overshadowed by his possessive nature. Dipper was his and Eight-ball had no right to be concerned with the boy or what Bill did with him. He was also angry that his  _ friend  _ knew information about the brunette that he didn’t. Was Eight-ball keeping tabs on the freshman? He gave his friend a wide, dangerous smile, full of teeth. “You’ve got it all wrong buddy. Yes, Dipper and I did it last night. I fucked him roughly and without remorse, but he asked for it. Begged for it even. You should have seen him, trembling beneath me and crying for me to give it to him harder.  He was a slut for my cock and was willing to do anything to please me.”

 

Eight-ball fought often, but he didn’t fight with his friends. Until now that is. He punched Bill in the jaw with an audible crack and snapped his head to the side. The blond sucked the blood from the inside of his torn cheek and spat it onto the floor. Eight-ball was considerably stronger than Bill but that didn’t mean the blond was outmatched. Gripping the taller teen’s shoulders, Bill pushed his weight against the wall of tin behind him and raised his feet to kick Eight-ball in the gut. The action caused both the blond to fall to his butt and for the latino to stumble backwards, clutching his abdomen.

 

Bill was the first to recover and students moved out of the way as the blond ran at Eight-Ball and slammed full into him, knocking his friend off his feet. The two rolled on the floor trading positions and punches before Mr. Greer-the disciplinarian, and Mr. Poolcheck-the gym teacher came to break up the fight. This was no easy feat as the youthful teens were stronger than the adult faculty members. Regardless the two bruised boys soon found themselves seated across from Mr. Greer in his office.

 

“Well this is surprise.” Sighed the frazzled disciplinarian as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Not to find either of you fighting, but that you were fighting with each other. Care to tell me what this is all about?”

 

The older man could have almost laughed at the sight before him. Both boys shared identical poses; slumped in the seats, arms crossed, and looking away from each other with tightlipped expressions. Bill had a bruised jaw and Eduardo sported a split lip. They may have just torn each other up but the senior staff member doubted either would rat the other out, no matter who was at fault. 

 

All three occupants of the office turned at the sound of rapid knocking that quickly ceased when a worried looking student peeked her head in. “Sorry to interrupt,” The girl said in a timid voice. “The girls floor hockey team are all fighting. The coach sent me to get you for assistance.”

 

“Again?” Mr. Greer bit back the words ‘Jesus Fucking Christ’ “They are supposed to be a team. Those girls are worse than a pack of hungry hyenas.” He got up to follow the girl, but not before addressing the delinquents sitting at his desk. “You two are to remain here, it’s been a crummy day and I’m willing to cut you a deal. If you can sort out your issues and not kill each other before I get back you both avoid punishment. If not, it’s in school suspension for the both of you.” With that the man left, slamming his door shut with a bang.   

 

Silence permeated the room for some time when Bill finally glanced over at Eduardo “So…”

 

“So..” Repeated the older teen.

 

“I really didn’t know Dipper was that hurt. Is he...alright?”

 

Eduardo was surprised at the genuine concern he heard in Bill’s voice. He looked over at the blond and found his expression matched his vocal tone. “I don’t know. I heard the story from Gideon who heard it from Mabel. The girl thinks Dipper was rapped, but he insisted he wasn’t.”

 

Bill nodded his head. Relief flooded his system that he wouldn’t be in trouble with the law but he didn’t feel any better when it was replaced with heart wrenching guilt. 

 

“So you really did it then, you were the one who hurt him?” Eduardo wanted to hear it from Bill’s mouth.

 

“Yeah.” he ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to hurt him...I was just so mad. He slept with Strange, of all people, and after I made him feel good and bought him presents... I don’t get it.”

 

Eduardo raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t? Bill, you treat him like a possession and never consider his thoughts or feelings. You only spend time with Dipper if it benefits you in some way and you don’t take the time to really get to know him, aside from what makes him moan. You are kind of mean to him too. Can you blame him for going to someone else? Maybe Tad made him feel special or maybe he was just nice to him... Jeez man, I thought I was the stupid one.”

 

Bill felt his temper start to rise again. “If you know Dipper so well then why don’t you date him? Oh wait, that will never happen, because he has no interest in you. Probably doesn’t even know your fucking name.”

 

He expected Eightball to get mad or lash out but instead he agreed with him. “Your right. He has no interest in me. But you know what? That’s ok. I don’t need him to like me. The only thing I want for Dipper is for him to be happy. For whatever reason he likes you. I’d be blind if I didn’t see the way his face lights up when you're around or how he looks at you with adoration. That is why ok I was fine with the two of you fooling around after I made a claim for him. But what I’m not ok with his how you treat him and make him cry. Dipper may be a nerd but he’s cute, sweet, honest and smart. He doesn’t deserve the awful things you do to him even if he allows it. If you can’t, or don’t want to be the boyfriend that Dipper deserves then let him go.”

 

*******

**(Friday of the same week.)**

 

It was the end of the week and Bill was concerned that Dipper wasn’t back in school yet, though he did find out from one of Mabel’s friends-the large girl with the man voice-that the freshman was expected back early next week. He could have texted the boy, but honestly Bill was dreading their next interaction. He was torn between his hurt pride, his jealousy and his guilt. Half of him was still angry and hurt that Dipper gave himself to Tad Strange when the brunette knew how badly he wanted him. The other half was angry at himself for hurting Dipper and forcing the kid to give him what he wanted. Bill was aware he had a bad temper and that he sometimes took things too far, but was he really that bad of a guy? 

 

He dropped his head to his desk with thud and covered it with his arms. “Ughhhh.” Why did everything have to be so confusing?

 

Veronica looked up from her homework and over at her friend. Good thing it was a study period. “What’s eating you?” she asked quietly.

 

Bill adjusted his arms so that he could rest his chin on the fold of his limbs and look at his friend. “Py, why did we break up?”

 

“Because your an asshole” She said with a small laugh. “Don’t let my smile fool you, I’m being honest. You have a bad temper, your jealous, you jump to conclusions, you’re a spoiled brat, you’re self centered and you act without thinking about consequences...there’s more too, should I continue?”

 

“No, I think that’s more than enough” He chuckled, leave it to Py to be honest. “So none of it was your fault then?”

 

The girl tapped her pencil against her lips thoughtfully for a moment. “Well I don’t have a dick, so there’s that.” Bill snorted in amusement but remained silent as he turned introspective. “You’ve been acting weird all week. Is this about Dipper?” Pyronica asked.

 

“Yup.” He said popping the P in his signature style.

 

“You know it’s ok to admit you like him?” She closed her books realizing she wasn't going to get any more work done this period.

 

“Who says I like him? Right now I hate him. Kind of. He really hurt me.” Bill talked to Py in a way he couldn’t talk to their other friends. She had dated him, knew his insecurities and felt safe with her.

 

“I know, but you hurt him too.”

 

“Yeah...I know I hadn’t been the best to Dipper, but he was the one who had initiated our bizarre action and punishment type relationship. I never would have even spared the kid a second glance if he hadn’t started harassing me earlier in the year. After a while I kind of assumed Dipper wanted most of what happened to him; had thought we were content with our odd relationship.”

 

“Maybe it was Dipper’s weird way of flirting. Maybe he was doing all that for you to give him some attention and eventually ask him out.”

 

“If he really wanted to date me so bad then why go running into Tad’s open arms, or more literally onto his cock?” Bill lowered his voice when another student looked over at the word 'cock'. Why did everyone have to be so bloody nosy?

 

“So it all comes back to that?”

 

“Yes!” Of course it all came back to that. Dipper wasn’t the only injured party, Bill was hurt too. Why couldn’t anyone see that? “You know when Eight-ball and I fought he said Dipper really liked me, but does he really? Maybe Dipper’s just like everyone else, trying to use me to climb up some stupid high school social circle.” Bill sat strait in his chair, his irritation making him unable to retain still for long.

 

“Uh-huh. So you are thinking that because Dipper is a loser he went after you; if he could date someone popular then he would have protection and new friends? A better, stronger, pack so to say?”

 

“Right." Bill replied, drumming his fingers quietly atop his desk surface.  "Perhaps when he couldn’t get what he wanted from me-to be his boyfriend, he moved and tried his luck with Strange. Perhaps all the horrible rumors going around school about Dipper are true. Maybe he is a slut. Jumping from person to person, using his body to get what he wants. I’m not special to Dipper. He didn’t even want to have sex with me. Dipper doesn’t adore me or really want to please me, he was just using me just like everyone else.”

 

The beautiful girl could certainly understand where Bill was coming from; had experienced it herself. “Popularity and a pretty face have it’s price. Unless they've been with you since grade school you never really know who’s sincere and who just wants to use you.”

 

“Tell me about it. Still...this is Dipper we’re talking about, with his big eyes, soft smile and innocent face. He’s more sincere, smart and fragile than anyone I know. Could Dipper really be so calculating? Then again he’s witty, shrewd, and a sharp thinker-a recipe for deceitful if there ever was one.”

  
“You seem very torn and confused. First and foremost you need to figure out what Dipper means to you and then decide what you are going to do about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got to see where Bill is coming from a little bit. He's kind of a spoiled, insecure brat who puts on a superior front. It doesn't forgive him being a douche, but at least we get some explanation. Bill could use a couple sessions with his psychologist father, but we can imagine that his wealthy pretensions parents unknowingly encouraged his entitled and egotistical attitude by giving their only child everything he ever wanted. Not that this story will get into that. I think. Probably not anyway.
> 
> Hope you all liked it. 
> 
> In the next chapter will the rumors and slut shaming about Dipper die down or will it only get worse and how will Bill react to Dipper being bullied? Will he take a stand or join in the slander? No one knows-including me, because I haven't wrote it yet. I have about six different routes this could take so it's quite the predicament.


	10. Of Fragile Glass And Bitter Black Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dipper just can't catch a break, but at least confrontations happen and truths come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: super mean bullying, slut shaming, and victimizing. 
> 
> Kids in this school are really mean.

After returning home from the hospital Dipper went straight to the attic room he shared with his sister when his parents were away.  He stayed there for the next four days getting up only to use the bathroom, eat a little-at his gruncles insistence and to take his prescribed medication. The older guardians had been reluctant to let him take the heavy dose of pain medication being that it was a narcotic and knowing that their nephew didn't process his injuries as pain. However they relented when they realized the constant pleasure and over sensitivity could still cause a hindrance to his daily life. With his history of drug dependence Stan was also aware that Dipper probably appreciated the sedative and mind numbing qualities the pills provided and as such were diligent in monitoring the correct dosage and adherence to schedule of the addictive medication. They still had concerns for Dipper about that night, but they would save it for when the teen was well rested, further healed, and fully coherent.

 

Dipper was thankful for the time alone. Mostly he spent it sleeping, giving his body the rest it needed. Just because he didn't feel pain didn't mean his injuries didn't require the usual management to heal. Thankfully none of which was too serious. His cuts were mostly superficial and the tears to his inner tissues and muscles, while numerous, were mild. They bled easily, but should heal with the same quickness. The only real physical concern (aside from the potential issue of rape that Dipper had refused to acknowledge) had been an area of his inner thigh where Bill had bit too hard and caused a temporary misalignment and severe inflammation of some internal structure. It was this reason that he had not been able to walk after his sister had found him. Even then the physician assured him he would regain normal function. After 48 hours and several doses of anti inflammatories and muscle relaxers Dipper found his ambulation satisfactory if not within normal limits. By the third day the boy felt he no longer required any medication but his wards insisted he complete his prescriptions as ordered by the ER doctor. The young teen didn't argue as he welcomed the distraction that the drug’s side effects provided. He slept heavily and often and even when he was awake his brain felt too muddled for complex thoughts.

 

If Mabel was home during his bouts of wakefulness she would cater to her twins every need and whim. Mostly though Dipper  just wanted her companionship and she would happily chatter away about whatever topic came to mind. Sometimes she would wander about, or hang out on her side of room doing homework or crafts as she talked, but more often than not she would lay in bed with him and provide comforting touches. The twin’s parents had always been the affectionate type and subsequently their children were too. 

 

Every once and awhile Mabel would fish for more information about the night she found him but would quickly drop the subject when he would visibly tense or get flustered. By Friday though Mabel found herself determined to have a conversation about it when Candy reluctantly showed her a video, of a fight between Bill and one of his friends, that had gone viral among the students at their school. It bothered her that the story of Dipper being raped had spread beyond the few friends she had confided in but she could only assume someone had overheard her woes. 

 

“Hey Dipper” Mabel said cheerily enough as she burst into the attic room. “Glad you’re awake.”

 

Dipper was sitting up in bed, his back leaning against wall when Mabel barged in. He looked up from his DS when she came to sit next to him. “I’m usually up when you get back from school. Is that for me?” He asked about the glass of water in one hand and the pills held in the palm of her other. 

 

“Yup. Stan asked me to bring them up. I’ve got dinner too.” She said, taking the plastic bag held on the bend of her inner arm, after Dipper took the pills and water from her. “Tacos from Hermanos Brothers.”

 

“Awesome, I love them. Best tacos ever!” Dipper traded his empty glass with his sister for an unwrapped taco. They probably shouldn’t be eating in his bed, but as he hadn’t showered since he came back from the hospital he could use some fresh sheets and a bath. More than likely neither of which would happen tonight he admitted to himself as he inhaled his dinner. Tomorrow, he promised himself.

 

The twins chatted amiably while stuffing themselves with mexican food until they couldn’t eat another bite. Mabel was glad her brother was more talkative tonight and that his appetite had returned to normal. She decided the tacos were a good idea and congratulated herself on convincing Stan to buy them after he had picked her up from school when her clubs had finished for the day. However her good mood dampened a bit when she tried to figure out how to breech the uncomfortable subject she needed to discuss with Dipper.

 

“So do you think you’re ready to back to school on Monday?”

 

Dipper shrugged his shoulders “As much as I ever am I suppose.” The boy always had a love hate relationship with his education. He loved to learn but he loathed the institutions that he had to attend in order to do it. His parents probably would have considered home school if he had been more vocal about the bullying but as it was Dipper was very tightlipped about it and tended instead to internalize the cruel treatment. To make matters worse the torment had reached new levels because of the Tad incident. He could only hope the worst of it had blown over in his absence.

 

“What are you going to do about the Bill situation?” Mabel asked carefully as she gathered their trash and disposed of it into the plastic bag she had brought the food up in.

 

Dipper eyed his sister suspiciously. “I don’t know what situation you are referring to.” He kept his voice as neutral as possible.

 

“Dipper...I know it was Bill that...raped you.” Mabel touched Dipper’s arm tentatively, trying to show her support with a touch. “We need to tell Stan and Ford, or maybe the principle. Bill needs to take responsibility for what he did to you.”

 

“You're mistaken. I already told you I asked for it.” The boy pulled his arm away from his sister and was starting to get upset. “Why do you have to keep bringing this up?” He didn’t want to be reminded of what an easy whore he had been; how he had betrayed his own morals.

 

“Why are you covering for him?” Mabel’s distress started to equal her twin’s “Did he threaten you? Dipper you don’t have to be afraid of him.”

 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Dipper’s fists hit the bed with each proclamation. “Stop blaming Bill for my actions. I wanted to have sex with Bill, okay! I begged him for it. Mabel, I really am the slut that everybody says I am. I’m a horrible person.”

 

“No your not.” Dipper started crying and Mabel did too. “I don’t know what he did to make you feel this way about yourself; to make you feel like you deserved what he did to you, but you are a good person. You are sweet, and smart and giving...I don’t care if you chose to had sex with Bill. I don’t care if you chose to have sex with every guy you liked...that doesn’t make you a slut or a whore. It doesn’t mean you deserve to be tied up, sliced into like a piece of meat and have your body treated with such disrespect.” Mabel tried to hug Dipper but he moved away from her arms. The action made her hurt even more for him. “You have a big heart and you have a lot of love to offer. The only horrible person here is Bill for taking advantage of your innocent desires.”

 

Dipper rounded on his sister, his tone surprisingly vehement “Don’t you dare talk about him like that. Bill has given me attention and told me I’m beautiful when no one else has. It’s true that maybe I’m not special to him nor good enough for him to date but, he makes me feel appreciated and likes what I do to him regardless. You think that he’s the one who has used me, but you couldn’t be more wrong. I am the one who approached him. I taunted and flaunted myself in front of him until I got what I wanted. Yes, he has hit me and cut me and abused my body but you forget how twisted I am. I. Enjoyed. Every. Minute.Of. It.” he clearly annuciated each word, pausing in between each one for emphasis. “Did he take it too far last time?” Dipper shrugged his shoulders. “Probably. But’s it’s my fault. He warned me in the beginning and he told me to walk away. He was apologetic for hurting me and tried to stay away, but I wouldn’t let him go. I pushed until he pushed back. I pushed until it went too far. My only regret is that I gave him all of myself when I know he doesn’t care about me for more than mutual fornication. Still my fault. I couldn’t stop myself and was willing to do anything to keep feeling good. If that doesn’t qualify as acting the slut then I don’t know what does.”

 

“Dipper…” Mabel didn’t try to comfort her brother this time; afraid of a second rejection. Her heart was breaking for her other half. It hurt her that he thought so little of himself. She recognized that her brother had a sensory information processing abnormality and that their might be some truth to his words, but that didn’t absolve Bill from fault. Even if Dipper was a bit of a masochist he should still be treated with respect and deserved to be cherished. He had a heart of gold that was fragile and was to be handled with care. Bill was cruel and uncaring and manipulated her brother’s insecurities for his own selfish desires. The jerk was undeserving of her twin’s affections and good opinion. 

 

The teenage boy managed to maneuver around his sister to get himself under the covers and pull them up over his head. His slender form quivering as he continued to cry. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” came his muffled, broken voice. “I’m tired. No offense, but I just kinda want to be alone right now.”

 

“Ok.” Mabel said quietly, feeling quite defeated. 

 

*******

The old uncarpeted wooden stairs protested their age loudly as Dipper descended them in his usual quick fashion. Being unable to sleep, perhaps from finishing his round of opiates, he decided to get an early start for his first day back to school. When he bounded into the kitchen at six in the morning he was not surprised to find his great uncle Ford already awake, sitting at the table, and a drinking a cup of coffee. What did surprise him is that Stan was also awake. The gruffer twin didn’t usually wake until nine am-an hour before the Shack opened up. He was also at the stove finishing up a batch of homemade pancakes, which he plated and placed in front of Dipper once he sat down. The teen wasn’t complaining as they were one of his favorite breakfasts but it was rare for the man to whip them up these days.

 

“Thanks.” Dipper said, instantly smothering the hotcakes in sticky maple syrup. “What’s the occasion?” He asked, popping a forkful in his mouth once they were cut up, and humming at the flavor as it melted on his tongue.

 

“Why does their have to be a reason?” Stan said irritably-a tone that he often used to hide his discomfort. “Can’t I just make a proper breakfast for my nephew and niece every once and awhile.”

 

Now Dipper was just flat out suspicious.

 

Ford cleared his throat and Dipper knew before the man spoke that he was right to be concerned. “Actually we were hoping to have a nice breakfast while we had a..um..discussion.”

 

_ Great _ , Dipper thought sarcastically as he gulped down some milk to wash away the heaviness left behind from the starchy food. “Oh?”

 

“So, uh,” Ford continued, clearly nervous, but trying to mask his unease with practiced professionalism. “The hospital called a couple days ago regarding the STD panel and the results were negative for any contractible diseases.”

 

Dipper’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. “Well that’s good.” At least Bill hadn’t lied about being clean and that he had used condoms with his previous partners. “Anyway...I should go check on...my schoolwork, yeah, and see if there is anything I missed being able to catch up on.”

 

“Hold on kid, we're not done.” Stan pushed Dipper back down into the chair by his shoulders. “There is more we need to discuss with you.”

 

“First we just wanted to say that we love you and that there is not anything you can say to us to change that.” Ford continued. “Secondarily we just wanted to confirm that you weren’t..uh..taken advantage of last Monday night. If you were it’s not too late to tell us.”

 

Dipper crossed his arms defiantly, staring intently at the table as if he were studying the grain with great interest; anything instead of having to meet his gruncle’s gaze. He didn’t want to see the same shame in those eyes that he felt in himself. “I was not raped.” He looked up momentarily and did not miss the wordless exchange between the older male twins. 

 

“Ok, well that brings up the next point.” Ford once more cleared his throat, the small action buying him another second or two. “We understand that teenagers partake in sexual exploration and that it is completely normal..”

 

“I do NOT want to have this conversation.” Dipper exclaimed, completely mortified.

 

“Would you rather have it with your parents when they get home? I remember you making us promise not to tell your parents the details of your ER trip when we were at the hospital. Have you changed your mind?” Stan sounded threatening but Dipper knew he was giving him a choice.

 

“No.” He admitted dejectedly, picking up a fork to stab at his abandoned pancakes. 

 

“Alright then.” Stan said. “Trust me kid, this isn’t any more comfortable for me and Ford.” He looked from Dipper to his brother. “Continue poindexter.” 

 

“Right. Where was I..? Oh, yes. So it is also understood that you have a complex condition that perhaps leads you to dangerous sexual situations. If you are to continue these encounters it is advisable to adopt some proper precautions. First, while you may not be able to discern when something is too dangerous your partner should. Make sure there is a discussion about what is safe and what is within reasonable guidelines. For example, the incisions from your last..uh..excursion..while minor were a bit excessive. You gave your sister and Stan quite the scare with how much blood was on your bedsheets.

 

Secondly if you prefer male counterparts and continue to be the accepting partner then you need to make sure to use plenty of lubrication to minimize tearing and other other internal damage. Stretching procedures should also be performed before intercourse, especially since...there are apparent...masochistic tendencies. 

 

Lastly, make your partner use a condom. While you can’t get pregnant, it will protect against sexually transmitted diseases and bacterial infection.”

 

Dipper nodded, his face and neck completely aflame with crimson indignation. “Are we done here?” He managed to squeak out, impressed that he could speak at all.

 

“Yes. Oh, Stanley, the bag.” Ford said, motioning to something with his fingers.

 

Stan handed his nephew a plastic shopping bag sporting the logo of the local drugstore. “We know getting this stuff yourself can be embarrassing so we did it for you. Go nuts...Well maybe not nuts...but you know what I mean. If you need more later then let us know.”

 

Dipper grabbed the bag and left the room as quickly as possible. He didn’t look at the contents until he was out of view. “Oh.My.God.” he said out loud in reply to the several different bottles of lubrication and a giant box of condoms. Apparently his great uncle's thought he would be having sex everyday for the next year.  _ God, they must think me some type of whore. _

 

The older men had meant well and were only trying to protect the young teen they were in charge of while his parents were away for work. However, they succeeded only in making Dipper think that his gruncles thought him promiscuous, and strengthened his own feelings that he was dirty and sleezy.

 

Dipper only felt worse when his sister, who left him alone all weekend, barely said two words to him before they went their separate ways for school. It made him fear that she was disgusted with him after their discussion on Friday night. He didn’t know what he would do if his sister turned against him too. Though he couldn’t blame her if she didn’t want to be seen socializing with someone as disgusting as himself.

 

*******

 

Bill forced a smile to his lips when he closed his locker only to come face to face with the angry looking Pines girl.

 

“Mabel. You look nice. That scowl really suits you. You should do it more often.”

 

Mabel punched Bill’s arm. “Cut the crap, buttface. I just wanted to let you know that I know what you did to Dipper.”

 

_ Buttface? Well at least it’s original,  _ thought the blond “Let me guess,” Bill said rubbing his arm where he had been hit. Surprisingly it had hurt more than he expected it to. “This is the part where you defend Dipper’s virtue and tell me to stay away from him.”

 

“Shut up. You don’t get to talk. Listen up and listen good. I wish I could get Dipper to stay away from you. Bill, you are nothing but a warped, toxic, piece of shit, but for whatever reason Dipper is enamored with you. He blames himself for what you did to him and has for some stupid reason adopted the ridiculous claims that he is a slut. He is always being made fun of and bullied, but it’s only got worse since the Tad incident, and if the rumors going around school now, about the incident with you and him, are any indication it’s going to escalate even more.”

 

“Your point is?” Bill leaned his hip against his locker and folded his arms as he looked down at the Pine’s girl “I can’t control other people. I don’t really know what you expect to do about it.”

 

“I  **expect** you to stick up for him. You are with Dipper almost all day. This is your fault so you should be protecting him from the fallout. Why should he be burden the brunt of the rumors and slander when you were both part of the ordeal?”

 

They both startled when the shrill bell warned them that they had five minutes to get to class. “Why indeed?” Bill adjusted his messenger bag over his shoulder and gave Mabel one last indiscernible look. “Whelp, this had been fun but I gotta go Star. See ya later.” Without another word Bill turned on his heel and walked away from the girl. 

 

“Ugggghhhh” Mabel threw her hands up in frustration. Leave it to bill to walk away without making a commitment or taking responsibility. She could only hope the blond would seriously consider what she requested of him.

 

*******

Once again Dipper was hyper aware of the finger pointing, staring, and insults-some whispered and others loudly called out-all directed at him. He tried to ignore it as he made his way through the crowded hallway to his locker. At one point he accidentally brushed shoulders with a tall jock and the boy shoved him roughly. “Watch it pines, I don’t want to catch one of your STD’s”

 

Dipper winced at the slight pleasure that jolted through him when his body connected with the wall. He tried to twist his expression to reflect pain. “Sex would have to be involved for you to catch something, that is why it’s called an STD-SEXually transmitted disease.” He mumbled out, calling the teen on his stupidity.

 

It seems the only word the built teen and his girlfriend understood was sex. “Don’t be trying to steal my boyfriend you dirty whore.” the curvy, probably fake, blond girl yelled out, calling attention to the situation and causing several students to circle around. One of them being the man of the hour, Bill Cipher, though he hung to the back of the small crowd.

 

“As if I would want fuck a disgusting guy like him.” The jock told his girlfriend as he grabbed the lapels of Dipper’s puffy vest. “I ought to make you regret trying to hit on me.”

 

Dipper remained limp, there wasn’t really much he could do in this situation other than take it. He wasn’t strong enough to take the older teen on in a fight and the jock was too stupid for there to be a possibility of Dipper talking his way out. Luckily, or not so luckily-Dipper wasn’t sure- someone else in the small crowd spoke up “Are you sure you wanna do that? I heard he’s into that kind of stuff.”

 

“Yeah,” another student spoke up “You might up turning him on. He’ll probably ask you out if you beat him up.”

 

A couple people laughed and the jock looked around, not sure how to continue, when a tall red head broke through the crowd. “What’s going on here? Brutus,” as the jock was conveniently named “let go of Dipper before I stuff my boot up your ass.” 

 

“Wendy! I wasn’t going to do anything that this little shit didn’t deserve. He was being inappropriate.”

 

The senior stepped in between the two, effectively making Brutus release Dipper from his hold, and poked the large teen in the chest. “If you don’t get out of here I’ll show you inappropriate.” she then pointed around at the group. “That goes for the whole lot of you. GET!” 

 

The group dispersed. No one wanted to get on Wendy’s bad side. She may be thin and easy going, but the girl was still a force to be reckoned with. The remaining student wore an unreadable expression that housed an assortment of battling emotions as his mismatched gaze locked with Dipper’s for a moment before the redhead addressed him. “That includes you.” she said as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the blond. “Especially you actually”

 

Bill opened his mouth, it seemed he might challenge her, but then at the last moment decided against it when his jaw shut with a snap. He gave Dipper one more unreadable look and then left like the students before him.

 

Wendy turned around to face Dipper. “You ok?”

 

“For now.” Dipper hoped the incident would be the worse  of it. “Thanks Wendy”

 

“No problem.” She ruffled Dipper’s hair “Come on, I’ll walk you to class so one one bothers you this morning.”

 

Dipper nodded and let his thoughts wander to Bill. He had seen the blond watching Brutus pick on him, but he hadn’t interjected. What did the junior think of him? Did he agree with the majority of the school and think him a slut? Was Bill no longer interested in him since he had gotten what he wanted from him? Honestly that would hurt more than anything. Dipper was disappointed in himself for giving up the only thing that apparently gave him worth, but it had felt good and he would do it again if it could keep Bill enticed. 

 

It just didn’t make sense to him that sex is what Bill had wanted from him but was also the possible reason he now ignored him. Maybe it was his reaction after they had slept together. Maybe Bill was upset with him for kicking him out. Maybe he should have stoked the junior’s ego, conveyed how much he enjoyed it despite himself, and offered himself up again. It was possible he had insulted the blond. Dipper’s eyebrows scrunched together. He was just probably reading into things. So what if Bill hadn’t jumped in to rescue him from Brutus; he wasn’t required to, but that didn’t necessarily mean the junior was ignoring him. The day had just started after all.

 

Wendy paused in her steps, “This is your class, right?”

 

Dipper pulled himself from his quiet internal musings and looked around himself as if noticing his surroundings for the first time. “Y-yeah.” He replied sheepishly “See you around.”

 

“Yup. If anyone else bothers you today send em my way.” She punched a fist into the palm of her other hand for emphasis.

 

“I will. It’s was already pretty bad though, I can’t see it getting much worse. And once you’re at the bottom the only way to go is up, right?” Dipper tried to rationalize.

 

He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

 

*******

In between classes the verbal taunting continued. The next time Dipper went to his locker he found the word ‘slut’ written down the grey metal in permanent red marker with big, fat, bold letters. Then Dipper searched his book bag for a spare pen and much to his horror found a used condom that he assumed must have been placed there when he had left his bag unattended to use the restroom. And this was all before lunch. But the worst of it, in Dipper’s opinion, was that Bill really was ignoring him. Sure, the blond had said hello to him when he had said it first during 1st period, but it had sounded forced and Bill then returned his attention back to his text book without another word. In the next three classes, and in between, Bill didn’t flirt with him, tease him, nor pull him into a hidden alcove for secret kisses and other shenanigans. They didn’t even fight or argue, at least that would have something. Dipper was willing to take that over nothing.

 

Dipper could deal with harassment from his schoolmates if only Bill would pay attention to him. It ate away at the brunette in a way where he found himself unable to focus on his teachers and schoolwork. He stared longingly at the junior as he worked diligently, talked to friends, or completed some other menial task. Every once and awhile Bill would catch his gaze or seem like he wanted to say something and Dipper would find his heart flutter hopefully only to have it crushed when the blond with look away with an unreadable or guarded expression; words swallowed down and left unspoken between them.

 

With a sigh Dipper sat down to eat his lunch at a small lonely table in the corner of the cafeteria. On Mondays he usually ate with a couple of kids from his paranormal club, but they had nervously expressed concern about receiving backlash from being openly associated with him. So holding back tears the freshman assured them that it was ok and that he understood. 

 

He poked at his congealed and unappetizing looking mac and cheese and rested his chin in the palm of his freehand. Every once and awhile he would torture himself  and  look over at Bill who was sitting with Veronica, Hector, a few random popular girls, and some upperclassman Dipper recognized as Bill’s lacrosse or soccer  teammates. Currently he was  laughing at something Dipper couldn’t hear. The sight made Dipper’s heart stutter; Bill was so beautiful when his face was lit up with a smile, and yet he felt sad that he wasn’t important enough to Bill to be part of it. At the moment he wasn’t even important enough for Bill to say a single word to. It was so unfair that Bill should be so happy without him while he was so lonely and hurting so desperately.

 

“Hey, Mason.”

 

Dipper startled and nearly fell out of his seat. He hadn’t realized anyone had sidled into the spot next to him. He looked the tall, decently built, brunette over and couldn’t place him. Clearly the guy didn’t know him that well either. Anyone who knew him, even a bit, wouldn’t call him Mason. Even his teacher’s referred to him as Dipper.

 

“Hi, uh…”

 

“Chase.” the stranger supplied, taking a sip of his soda as he appraised Dipper as if he were an item for purchase.

 

“Ok, Chase. So, uh, what do you want?” He cringed at the dry rattling sound produced when chase continued to suck at the straw while finishing his drink and couldn’t keep the unimpressed attitude from his voice.

 

“That sounded rude. Is that anyway to talk to someone who’s just trying to be friendly?” He reached out and traced the back of his hand along the bare skin of Dipper’s arm, making the boy shiver “Why don’t we go somewhere more private? Somewhere I can show you just how friendly I can be.”

 

The freshman recoiled from Chase’s touch. “No!...Thank you.” 

 

Chase sneered at Dipper. “What’s the matter, am I not popular enough for you?” He stood and smashed his cup between his hands. “Really you should be happy anyone wants to mess around with you. You’re nothing more than a big loser. Complete and utter TRASH.” The last word of his sentence was practically shouted and as he walked away he threw his crushed paper cup at Dipper’s head. 

 

The garbage bounced off the brunette’s fluffy curls without any real damage. A single insult from some jerk he didn’t know barely bothered him, but it was embarrassing none the less. Soon though he found it hard to hold back tears when a table behind him started chanting “Trash, Trash, Trash.” Over and over. It only became louder when several table’s quickly joined in. 

 

The lone adult lunch monitor tried to silence the students but the cacophony was louder even than her whistle. The woman, a volunteer no less, was completely overwhelmed when the loud taunting was accompanied by trash and food being tossed from several locations at one target. She went to get help but it left the victim wide open for abuse.

 

Dipper’s lower lip trembled as paper, plastic and tinfoil pelted his person. An assortment of food stuck to his skin and hair while some of it dripped down or globbed off of him. He wanted to get up and leave but he didn’t want to give his tormentors the satisfaction of letting him know they bothered him. He tried to ignore it, staring down at the growing mess around him but eventually succumbed to fleeing when a full, small carton of milk hit him in the chest, exploding and drenching him through his clothes. He hadn’t even brought a spare outfit with him today.

 

Leaving his lunch behind Dipper grabbed his backpack and went to leave when he slipped, his feet flying into the air, and landed squarely on his back with a hard thunk. Despite the fact that their classmate could be hurt the cruelty continued from the kids at the surrounding tables. Managing to get himself to his knees Dipper gave in to the torment and started crying. He covered his messy face with equally messy hands and just sobbed, not caring who witnessed it. He wept not only because of the persecution but also because he believed it. He was trash. He was a slut. He was worthless.

 

The freshman was so absorbed in his own misery than he hardly took notice of the cafeteria growing quiet and that he was no longer being attacked with food and garbage. No, what pulled him from his consuming self loathing was a pair of strong arms that lifted him from the floor and pulled him close to a warm chest; cradling him in a bridal style fashion. 

 

***

When Bill had first seen Dipper that morning he hadn’t been sure how to react. Part of him felt like the brunette deserved to be tormented. As far as he was concerned the freshman had acted like a whore having gone from him to Tad and without any good cause. Another part of him felt guilty both for not sticking up for Dipper, when he obviously needed it, and for how he had treated the younger boy a week ago. He wondered if Eightball was right and that he should just let Dipper go. As Mabel had both pointed out he was toxic. Dipper would be better off without him as was obvious by his mixed feelings of wanting to protect him from others but also wanting to hurt the boy with his own hands. 

 

It was confusing how he wanted to comfort Dipper and smother him with kisses one moment-when he saw how he was hurting, but then feel searing jealousy the next, when he thought about the brunette and Tad together. It made him want to toss the boy to the, figurative, wolves and watch him writhe in pain as the monsters tore him apart.

 

These conflicting emotions had been eating at him for the last week and it only became worse with Dipper sitting so close to him in every class. Bill had wondered if his freshman would even want him after what had happened the week previous but it was obvious he still did, what with his meek greeting and longing stares. The blond really wanted to talk to Dipper, to make him feel better, but he didn’t know if he could. Right now he couldn’t trust himself to do or say the right thing by Dipper. He didn’t even know if he wanted to. Pyronica was right, he needed to figure out what it was that he wanted from Dipper and what the boy meant to him.

 

He considered this through class and it continued even during the boisterous noise of lunch. Bill didn’t bother eating and instead used his chopsticks to pull apart the sushi the chef had made for him that morning; dissecting it the same way he was his feelings. What was the shy, but sometimes snarky brunette to Bill?

 

He couldn’t even pinpoint what he would call their relationship when it had started, but at some point Bill considered him a friend. More specifically a friend with benefits. While he loved Dipper for his body and how talented he was with it, the junior had to admit he liked just hanging out with him. Dipper made him laugh and he liked that they could have serious and educated conversations. Most of the blond’s friend’s intellect did not even come close to his, not even hector’s and the junior was in a lot of honors classes. Heck, he didn’t even mind listening to the nerd’s ridiculous theories about the supernatural. The thought of Dipper’s animated gestures and how his face lit up when talking about some advanced subject made Bill smile. Dipper was so cute when he was excited or passionate about something. Usually too cute, as being so made Bill want to ravage him.

 

But if he really liked Dipper then why did he keep him a secret of sorts? Why hadn’t he brought him around his main group of friends? Was he embarrassed that the kid was was total loser? Did he not care for Dipper as much as he was making himself believe? No, Dipper was definitely special, to some degree at least. Bill had, had other sexual friends in the past but he had never cared when they slept around with other people, they weren’t dating after all and they were free to see whomever. Dipper though, he considered the boy his. He wanted Dipper to belong to him. To be his and his alone. It was this revelation that made him realize how much he liked Dipper. The last person he had been so obsessed with and possessive over had been Pyronica. Even then, those levels of possession did not come close to how he felt about the small curly haired brunette. 

 

He could have laughed at the absurdity of it and he did. Luckily it didn’t come out as crazy as he felt as the rest of his lunch group was laughing at some, probably, dumb and inane joke. Ok, so he liked Dipper, but their were still obstacles. The first was that he wasn’t sure if he  _ should _ date Dipper. Bill knew his possessive nature could make it dangerous for them to be together. The more he liked someone the worse it was. Which it would explain why he was so angry that Dipper had slept with Tad, even though they weren’t dating. He wondered, as he drummed his fingers on the lunch table’s surface, if it was something he could get over. It still made him so mad when he thought about it. 

 

“Ow.” he was pulled from his pondering when Pyronica pinched his outer thigh. He considered pinching her back with his chopsticks “What was that…” the question died on his lips when he suddenly heard the fevered chanting that he had somehow drowned out during his internal ruminations.

 

It took him a moment but he realized it was Dipper that was the object of ridicule. The freshman, his freshman, was also being pelted with food and garbage. He may have said some terrible things about Dipper in the heat of the moment, but the younger boy didn’t deserve such horrible, and public humiliation. Dipper pines was not trash; the last thing from it. He was smart, witty, adorable, shy, big hearted...he was so many things and it made Bill realize what a jerk he had been. That he was no better than the people hurting his little Pines right now.

 

Seeing Dipper defeated, crying on the ground and being tortured made Bill’s heart ache. Suddenly he didn’t care that the brunette had slept with Tad. After all if Bill hadn’t treated him so terribly Dipper wouldn’t have had a reason to go to Dipper and if he wanted Dipper all to himself then he should have made the brunette his boyfriend. But right now none of that mattered. All he cared about was getting to Dipper and making things right, especially when the poor boy slipped and fell to his back. It disgusted Bill that his schoolmates continued to attack him when he was already weak and down for the count.

 

The chanting and object throwing slowly crawled to a halt as the students realized the popular blond was making his way to Dipper. They were curious as to what the junior would do. There was a hushed surprise when Bill scooped the sobbing boy in his arms to carry him out of the lunchroom.

 

Dipper automatically buried his face into Bill’s chest and wrapped his arms around his savior’s neck. “Shh, it’s ok.” Bill tried to calm him. Dipper was crying so hard his small body was nearly convulsing. 

 

Bill was just out of the cafeteria when Mr. Greer appeared with a few other teachers.The disciplinarian took note of Dipper in the junior’s arms. He had already heard of what had happened from the volunteer and had also heard about other possible harassment to the boy from some observations from other teachers. “Is he alright?”

 

“He will be. I’m going to take him to the bathroom to help him clean up, if that’s ok” Bill replied.

 

Mr. Greer remembered that there had been an issue between the two boys earlier in the year, but he didn’t bring it up as Dipper was clinging so tightly to the junior. He assumed they must have grew past whatever their problem was. “It’s fine. I’ll question him later when he’s calmed down.”

 

Dismissed, Bill continued on his way. He could hear Mr. Greer telling one of the teachers to call an emergency assembly so that the bullying could be addressed and that it would not be tolerated. The previous gnawing guilt grew to full out biting as he knew he had a large part in this. He felt sick to his stomach as he looked down at the crown of filthy curls.

 

Bill brought Dipper to the locker room as it was the closest bathroom. He sat dipper down on a bench as he retrieved his clean soccer uniform from his sports locker. Bill was glad he had brought the thing back to stay at school, ready for the next season, a whole year away. Before returning to Dipper he also grabbed a bunch of paper towels, some he dampened with water and others he left dry.

 

Dipper was no longer actively crying, but his chest still heaved with shuddering breaths and little hiccups escaped his throat now and then. He said nothing, but cooperated, when Bill removed his puffer vest, shirt and shorts, to leave him in his boxers. The blond also remained quiet as he set about his task cleaning off Dipper’s skin. 

 

Bill made it to Dipper’s hair when he finally asked, “You ok?”

 

“I don’t know.” Dipper said barely louder than a whisper. “Everyone is being so mean to me...I know I deserve it, but it still hurts.”

 

Bill paused in his task, Dipper’s hair was kind of a lost cause without shampoo and a shower, and squatted down so that he was face to face with the freshman. “You don’t deserve what just happened. You don’t deserve being made fun of and tormented. Dipper you're a good person.”

 

“No. I’m not. I’m worthless just like they say I am. I’m a worthless slut. You know it’s true. That’s why you treated me like you did and that is why I gave into you.” Dipper was confused by the look of pain and regret that twisted Bill’s beautiful features into something pathetic.

 

“Dipper what I did to you was unforgivable, but I am sorry. I wish I could take it back..”

 

“I don’t.” Dipper said. “It’s not the way I would have liked things to have gone, but I wanted to lose my virginity to you. I didn’t want it to be meaningless and I wished I could had been special to you, but I don’t regret it. Not completely anyway.” 

 

Bill reached out and cradled Dipper’s jaw, using a thumb he rubbed circles into the pale cheek. “You are special to me. If only I had realized it sooner I could have prevented all off this. You sleeping with Tad, me hurting you, everyone making fun of you, and you feeling so horrible about yourself.”

 

Dipper couldn’t help but lean into the blond’s comforting touch, but looked at Bill confused when he mentioned Strange “I didn’t sleep with Tad. Well, I mean I slept in his bed but I didn’t have sex with him.”

 

“But the picture.” 

 

“It was harmless. At least I think it was meant to be.” Dipper wondered now if Tad meant all of this to Trump Bill somehow. Regardless the brunette decided he should explain. “I only went to the party because my guncles wanted me to keep Mabel out of trouble. I went looking for you after Mabel ran off and then found you sucking face with Gideon. I knew we weren’t dating, but it still hurt that you slept with Gideon. I ended up drowning my sorrows in alcohol and at some point found myself half naked and making out with Tad. I put a stop to it but was stuck their for the night at that point. He offered me to sleep in his bed and I was too drunk to decline. Before we fell asleep he snapped a picture for New years and that was it.” Dipper shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I’m such a fucking asshole.” Bill stated. “I’m really, really sorry about the way I took your virginity. I have no excuse for hurting you like that. Please believe me when I say you didn’t deserve it and that you a not a slut. I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

 

Dipper shivered and realized that he was pretty much naked. “It’s really ok. I don’t feel pain, physically anyway, so it’s not a big deal.”

 

Bill handed Dipper his uniform, letting him know without words that he should put them on. “I’d be blind if I hadn’t noticed you don’t react normally to pain, what’s with that? Like to what extent does it affect you.”

 

The brunette moved away from Bill so that he could dress. The uniform was swimming on him but it was better than wearing his dirty clothes. It smelled like Bill and Dipper would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. “I have a rare case of  passive Algolagnia. My brain interprets pain as pleasure. So, yeah, you kind of took it too far last time but if makes you feel better what you did to me felt really good.” Once fully dressed he sat back down. He tried not to lean into Bill as the blonde sat down next to him.

 

“I’m not going to lie right now. It’s kind of a major turn on.”

 

Dipper laughed despite himself “You would, sadist.”

 

“Sounds to me like we’re perfect for each other.” Said Bill, hinting to Dipper.

 

“Yeah, A perfect mess.” the brunette blushed at the suggestion. He wasn’t sure if Bill realized what he said sounded like.

 

“Well that too, but I’m being serious.” He nudged Dipper’s shoulder with his own. “I know I have no right to ask after what I’ve done to you, but do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

 

Dipper whipped his head around to look from the floor to Bill’s face. It took him a moment to confirm the sincerity in Bill’s expression. Before answering he leaned in and kissed the junior’s lips with a lingering chasteness. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted, well that and for you to get me off.”

 

“Oh I can get you off, like, all the time. Right now in fact, if you want.” He leaned in his buried his face into Dipper’s neck while tickling his ribs.

 

The brunette squealed with laughter, “Bill, Stop.” he wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend.

 

Bill ceased as requested and pulled away just enough to pepper Dipper with kisses. “I don’t deserve you. I can’t promise you I’m not still gonna be a dick sometimes because, obviously, I have a lot of growing up to do; but I do promise to cherish you, protect you and try to make you feel better about yourself.”

 

“I’ll just be happy if you promise to be faithful and stop sleeping with Gideon.” He pressed his forehead against Bill’s.

 

“I’ve never slept with Gideon. I almost did at Tad’s party, but I stopped when I realized it meant I could lose you. Little did I know I almost made me lose you. I’m really sorry, again. I’m going to work everyday at making it up to you.”

 

Dipper kissed Bill again, this one a little longer and a little more heated than the previous ones. “We both made mistakes. Let’s just forget about that and move forward from here.”

 

Bill merely hummed in agreement and pulled Dipper in for another kiss; one that left them both panting and hard. “Wanna skip school and go back to my place for tender, romantic make up sex?”

 

Dipper nodded, “Yeah, but I don’t know about the tender part. I want you to pull my hair and make me scream.”

  
Bill smirked against Dipper’s lips, he just could stay away from them. “You really are the boy of my dreams.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Bill totally got off easier than he should have, and a lot more people should have gotten in trouble, but it's not gonna happen (maybe) because my children started school and I won't have as much time to write. 
> 
> Also while this seems like the ending, it's just the end of the story arch. I do plan on continuing this, with new chapters each their own little one shot in the same A/U universe. Unless of course plot happens by accident.
> 
> This had kind of become my x-rated story so it will probably be mostly really raunchy smut, but with me, who knows. It could end up a grab bag of whatever.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Peace out scouts.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was something. 
> 
> Also not sure how often this will be updated. I have a major work (Domestication Of a Demon, if you're curious) that I need to finish, and a compantion fic for it that I also want to write. There will be more though. So if you like this, that is good news. I guess.
> 
> Kudos and comment if you please. I like that shit and it keeps me motivated to share.


End file.
